Samcedes Prompts
by samcedeswannabe
Summary: Prompts that I have received on tumblr for Samcedes that I wanted to share with you guys
1. Chapter 1

**dreac3****asked you:**

**How about a Stripper! Mercedes and Sam pays her for a lap dance? It doesn't even have to be smutty. He can be geeky and wind up trying to hold a conversation while she gives him his dance. Your choice lol**

Mercedes looked seductively at the blonde man sitting in the chair before her. She slowly sauntered over to him and dragged her fingers lightly down the side of his face.

"Um...so do you work here a lot?" he squeaked out. She smiled at the nervous man and nodded.

"Mhm, baby," she winked, "I'm always here to give you a good time," she sat on his lap and straddled him.

"Well is that really possible?" she raised her eyebrow, "Wouldn't you eventually have to eat and sleep." _What the hell is wrong with this man?_

"Nope," she slightly stood up and pushed her breast into his face. "I survive by making my customers happy."

"That seems highly unlikely," He laughed nervously, "You'd die without sleep and food," she got up and walked behind him and played with his hair. "I watched a nature show once where a man almost died because he had no water." She rolled her eyes and restrained herself from stuffing her bra into his mouth.

"Why don't you just sit tight and quiet for me honey as I dance for you," she walked in front of him and slowly removed her bra strap from her shoulder.

The blonde man turned red, "You have a lovely shoulder?" she grinned at him, "It's all smooth and silky looking." He fumbled with his words.

"Want to touch it?" she wiggled her eyebrows playfully at him. He started to sweat profusely.

"No no," he cleared his throat, "I'll just stare at it,"

She chuckled slightly as she swayed her hips to the beat of the music playing in the club. "Does this turn you on blondie?"

"Not really, the music is really loud," he looked around nervously, "It's kind of hurting my ears." She sighed and tried to regain her composure. _Just show him a nipple,_ she smiled, _That always gets them._ She walked up to him and put his face between her breasts as she shook them around.

"You like that sexy?" she smiled at him. The man blinked rapidly.

"I feel kind of nauseous actually," her smile fell. She quickly threw off her bra and let him stare at the gloriousness before him. His jaw dropped, _there we go you weirdo._ "So, women's breast ARE two different sizes." He grinned at the observation. Mercedes put her bra back on and handed him his money.

"Leave!" she bellowed. The blonde man quickly scrambled out of his chair.

He stopped in front of her and extended his hand. "I'm Sam by the way." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Mhm, goodbye Sam." He gave her a small smile and walked out. She sat down on the chair and laughed to herself as she thought of the awkward blonde man named Sam.

**roojieq****asked you:**

**Dunno if u do Rileystreet but caught an interview in which Amber said the boys kept splashing her trying to get her hair wet in umbrella. In my head that was chord lol id love a Drabble about it**

"CHORD OVERSTREET!" Amber screamed at the younger blonde male who was running away from her, "DO NOT MAKE ME BEAT THE EVIL OUT OF YOU!" Chord doubled over in laughter at the shorter woman who was slightly drenched. "This is not funny!" she stomped towards him, "This is real Indian hair you fool."

"Oh come on Am," he tried to catch his breath, "it's just a little water."

"Oh yea?" she slowly walked towards him, "Then come over here and let me splash you a little," Chord stared at her.

"Nah," he smirked, "I'm good thanks." She started to run after him again and he dodged the shorter woman and ran to Cory.

"Uh uh," he said moving away from the blonde, "You will not use me as a shield." He looked over at Amber, who looked as if she was plotting Chord's death in her mind. "She might be small, but I'd be scared if I were you."

Chord laughed, "I'm not worried," he smirked at Amber. "She's like a cat." Cory's eyes widened and he looked over Amber with a nervous expression on his face, "All I have to do is spray her a little bit and she'll run away." Cory slowly inched away from him. Chord put his hands up in the air and shook his head. _Pansy, what harm could a little munchkin like Amber do?_ By the time he looked back over at Amber she was two steps in front of him.

"Woah," he said as he ran away from her again. "Okay truce! Truce!" he yelled through his laughter. She slowed down and he clutched his chest trying to slow down his heart rate. "Damn girl, you can run."

"Damn right I can," she laughed, "And I'll kick your butt too." He walked over to her and opened his arms for a hug. She lightly chuckled and walked into his arms. Next thing she knew he had manoeuvred her so that she was in the water and he was on top of her tickling her, "CHORD!" she screamed, "STOP MAKING ME WET!" she said through fits of giggles. Kevin who was in the corner immediately looked over and glared at the two glee members.

**bohemian-daydreams****asked you:**

**I know this doesn't exist in canon (or out of canon for that matter) but the tweets of Gabrielle Union got me all excited with the idea of Mercy having a sassy, almost Santana-like type of sister who comes home from college and finds Sam in the guest bathroom after a night of fun. Whether or not Mercy saves him from her sister's attack is up to you :D**

Gabrielle thanked the driver and stepped out of the cab. She leaned over and dragged her small suitcase across the seat and stood it up on the ground beside her.

"You are one beautiful lady," the old man winked, "Make sure you stay safe." He said while looking her up and down. _Mhm, ya nasty. _She gave him a tight lipped smile and almost ran to her door. She quickly pulled out her keys and opened the door. Once she had gotten inside she threw them into the bowl on the table on the left side of the foyer. She kicked off her shoes and planned a nice hot bath for herself. The flight had been terribly long and boring. She was sure she smelt like armpit by that point.

She opened her phone and looked at the text that Mercedes had sent her a few hours earlier. _Going to party, see you tomorrow big sis._ She smiled at the thought of hanging out with her little sister. She knew her parents had gone on their monthly visits to her grandparents, so she was excited to have the house to herself. She hopped up the stairs and saw Mercedes' clothes all over the place. _I leave for four years and she acts like she has no damn sense leaving her clothes all over the damned place._ She rolled her eyes and walked into her room. She opened up her suitcase and pulled out some night clothes. She threw off her clothes and went to grab a towel. _What's the point, you're home alone anyways_. She smirked at the freedom and walked butt ass nekkid to the bathroom. She noticed that the light was on underneath the crack of the door. _We are poor, _she shook her head, _we cannot afford to be paying that much electricity bills._ She flung open the door to see a naked as the day he was born blonde man popping a pimple on his face standing at the mirror. She screamed an ear piercing scream and he screamed, tripped and fell into the tub.

"HELP ME!" she ran to her bedroom, "I'M BEING ROBBED BY MACAULAY CULKIN!" she grabbed a tennis racket out of her closet and charged back to the bathroom.

"WAIT! I can explain!" he held his hands out and she whacked him hard on the arm, "OW STOP STOPPPP!"

"This ain't home alone bitch!" she said whacking the intruder.

"GABRIELLE!" she turned quickly towards her sister who had a blanket wrapped around her body, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Gabrielle looked down at the stunned blonde man who was staring at her breasts. "Eh!" she snapped her fingers, "Up here." She said pointing to her face. She turned towards her little sister, "Now who in the hell is this man with the crooked nipples?"

**ruethefangirl ****asked you:**

**Prompt: Mercedes and Sam are competing high end jewelry thieves who have these sexy nicknames. One night Mercedes breaks into a museum to get a royal diamond necklace on display. Sam is there to steal the same necklace, they begin to bicker about who was there first but they are instantly attracted to each other since they have heard of each other and have admire each others previous heists but this is their first time meeting.**

Mercedes dropped down to the ground quietly and looked up and gave her partner Chang Bang a thumbs up. She took off her harness and pulled the aerosol can out of her bag and slowly inched towards the glass case in the middle of the floor. She sprayed the contents of the can back and forth and saw the lasers that were there as security. _Shit, _she groaned, _I should have done yoga today._

She pulled out her walkie talkie, "Wheels?" she whispered.

"Yes Widow?" her other partner at base replied.

"I'm going to need a four ten on these lasers." She eyed the lasers.

"No problem beautiful," she only had to wait a few minutes before the lines started to slowly disappear. She sprayed the can one more time for good measure and then crouched towards the glass case in the middle of the floor. She thought she heard something and quickly pulled out her knife and looked around. When she was sure she was okay she pulled out the diamond from her bag and cut a circle on the glass. Her jaw droppedas she looked at the Royal Diamond necklace on display. She reached into get it when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. She immediately reacted by pulling out her knife an aiming it at the throat of the man who had grabbed her. He grinned at her and tutted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Widow," he looked down at her stomach. She followed his gaze and saw his own knife pointed there.

"Who the hell are you?" she forcefully whispered, while eyeing the green eyed man.

"You should know that by now," she racked her brain to figure out who else would be bold enough to steal that necklace.

"Viper?" her eyes widened and he smiled broadly. "I thought you'd be bigger or at least better looking."

He glared at her and stepped back. "Well aren't you polite." He looked over at the necklace and grabbed it.

"That's mine!" she grabbed his arm. "I was here first!"

"Actually I was here first," he tried tugging his arm out of her grasp. "Hawk and I had a lot of fun watching you do all of the work." She looked around and he pointed up. She quickly glanced up to see a man with a Mohawk and mischievous grin. "But I must admit," he leaned closer to her, "I didn't expect you to be as deliciously stunning as you are when I heard about you."

She blushed. "You know nothing."

He laughed, "Five big time heists in the last month amounting up to twenty eight million dollars?" he smiled, "Trust me baby I know a lot about your talents."

She shrugged, "You had at least seven this month," she smiled, "I guess you could say that's impressive too."

"That's what I thought," he said in a lower voice, he moved closer towards her and held the necklace out to her. "Here," she looked at him suspiciously and went to grab it. But he tricked her and grabbed her and gave her a rough kiss that left her disoriented. When she had finally regained her composure, he had moved backwards with the necklace in his hand. "See you again Widow" he winked at her and was yanked up to the ceiling.

She stood there with her mouth wide open and then shrugged. _I ain't even mad._ She quickly touched her lips and walked back to her team.

**juliadelilah****asked you:**

**Hmm.. :D How about Sam and Mercedes on their way home from prom about to have their first kiss? I hope that's a fun start. :)**

"Sam that was so much fun," the young woman in the purple dress smiled at her blonde friend as they walked home.

"I know," he smiled back at her, "I couldn't imagine doing the robot with anyone else but you."

She blushed and looked down at her corsage. "I'm going to kill Rachel and Jesse for stealing the limo though," she shook her head, "My shawl was in there." She shivered and Sam quickly took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. "No it's okay," she grinned, "I don't want you to be cold."

"Oh I'm hot all the time," he winked at her and she playfully pushed him. She still shivered even with his coat around her. She could smell his cologne. _Mmm he smells so good_. She slowly closed her eyes as she took in the scent and felt herself trip. Her eyes opened in horror but she felt Sam's strong arms grab her around her waist before she hit the ground. "Good lord woman," he smiled at her, "you know what your father would do to me if you got hurt." She blushed in embarrassment. He turned her around so that she was facing him. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yea," she averted her eyes, "my pride is a little hurt though." He shook his head.

"Don't let it be," he sighed, "I'm always falling."

"Usually for the wrong girls," she muttered.

"What was that?"

_Oops, _"I said me too," he gave her a weird look but then smiled. She looked up to see that they had reached her house, "Well here we are," she took his coat and handed it back to him. "Thanks for everything Sam." He nodded and bit his lip, "I really appreciated you pretending to be my knight in shining in armour tonight."

"Mercedes," she looked up at him "I'd like to be your real knight in shining armour," she stared at him in shock. He moved closer to her and lightly cupped her face with one hand. He moved closer to her face, "may I?" he whispered against her lips. She slowly nodded. He smiled and kissed her lightly. He pulled back and gave her a light peck on the tip of her nose. "You are the best part of my night." She was blushing like crazy. "I guess I fell for the right girl this time." He winked at her and turned around.

Mercedes stood there in shock as she watched Sam walk back down the street.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Mercedes is Stevie and Stacie's babysitter. Mercedes has a crush on Sam, but doesn't think anything of it, maybe she thinks it will never happen, while Sam has fallen for her. Cuteness upon cuteness wrapped in fluff. Thank you!**

"Time for bed you guys!" Mercedes said to the two small blonde children passing out on the couch. They had been watching Mary Poppins on the couch, when she noticed that they were falling asleep. She loved babysitting for the Evans. Their youngest children were absolutely adorable and she always had fun with them when she was over. They both groaned unanimously.

"But Cedes," Stevie rubbed his eyes, "We're not tired,"

"Uh-huh," she laughed, "and pigs can fly." Stacie stared at her in disbelief.

"Can they really?" she asked in excitement.

"They can in your dreams honey," she pulled the kids off the couch, "Now off to your beds!" they both started to walk away and then whispered something to each other. As if on cue both of them turned around and charged at Mercedes. Her eyes widened in surprise as the two kids hugged her around her waist. They giggled and ran up the stairs. "Hey no running!," she yelled, "I am not paying for any hospital bills if you guys fall like Humpty Dumpty." They started laughing. "And you know what happened to him!"

"We know!" they yelled from the top of the stairs. She smiled and turned around to clean up the living room. She heard the door open and turned around expecting to see Mr and Mrs. Evans, but instead Sam walked in. Mercedes eyes flew open and she pretended to busy herself so that he didn't see the blush that was growing on her face. She had had a crush on Sam Evans since elementary school, but he was always part of the cool crowd.

_She had fallen one day at recess when she was in grade four and clutched her leg in pain. When she saw the blood dripping down her leg, she immediately began to cry._

"_Don't cry," the young blonde boy knelt down beside her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop, "I was saving this for later, but you can have it." He handed her the red lollipop. Mercedes wiped her face and smiled._

"_Thanks Sam," he gave her the lopsided grin that she loved._

"_I can't be seen talking to you because you have cooties," he smiled, "But I don't care if you do." With that he got up and ran back to his group of friends. Mercedes stuck the lollipop in her mouth, got up, and went on her way as if nothing happened._

"Hey Mercedes," she slowly turned around and smiled.

"Hey Sam," she dusted the chips off of her clothes. _Of all days to look grungy. _"How was football camp?"

He shrugged and looked disinterested, "Meh," he smiled.

"Oh way to be descriptive," she laughed. She looked him over as he scratched his head and made his way to the kitchen. _I may never have a chance with him, but I can ogle him whenever I want_. She smiled to herself and carried the chip bowls to the kitchen where he was starting to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She grinned at the hair that had fallen in his face. She wished she could just reach over and move it for him.

"Want one?" he looked up at her and shook his hair out of his eyes. She shook her head no and poured the rest of the chips back into the bag. They both heard laughter and a loud bang upstairs. They both ran to see what had happened. Once they had gotten upstairs they saw the two siblings looking guilty. Sam crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow.

"What did you two do?" she asked them while eyeing their bedroom. Stevie pulled a Barbie doll with its head popped off from behind his back. Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Hand it over." The two siblings giggled, handed it to her, and then walked over to hug their brother.

"Hey Sam," Stacie looked up into her brothers face. He bent over and picked her up with one arm and ruffled his brothers hair with the other hand. "Did you tell Mercedes that you like her yet?" the little girl giggled. Stevie grinned at Mercedes who stared at the two in shock. _Children never lie right? Or is that fairies?_

"Time for bed!" Sam said quickly and Mercedes couldn't help giggling. Stevie and Stacie climbed into their beds and Mercedes and Sam stepped outside. They turned off the light and closed the door. Sam cleared his throat. "Well that was awkward."

Mercedes laughed, "It's cool," she shrugged, "Kids just love to imagine."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "...Uh well," he avoided her stare, "They weren't imagining," he looked straight into her eyes, "I like you," he smiled shyly, "a lot." Her eyes widened and she giggled.

"Thank God!" she laughed. He smiled broadly at her and shoved his hands into his pockets.

He pulled something out and handed it to her, "Oh I brought this for you." She looked down at the red lollipop and smiled.

**sirenscomecalling****asked you:**

**Anyway, for the prompt... Sam and Mercedes were on a plane that crashed, and now they're stranded on an island. They're acquaintances but weren't accompanying each other on the flight, being there together was a coincidence!**

Mercedes walked around the groups of people who were either standing or sitting on the ground. "Are you guys okay?" they nodded and gave her a weak smile. The crash had been terrifying, but luckily their pilot had managed to land in the water. Everyone was okay, but some people had cuts and scrapes from the impact of the crash. She felt something dripping down her forehead and realised she was bleeding. The worst thing in the world for someone who faints at the sight of blood, is to be the one who's bleeding. She started shaking slightly when she felt a pair of strong arms grab her and slowly lower her to the sand. She looked up at the blonde man with green eyes who was staring at her worried.

"Do you need medical attention?" She shook her head no. He took off his tie and wrapped it around her head. "I didn't excel in boy scouts for nothing."

She smiled and studied his face, he looked very familiar. "Your name's Sam right?" she tried to figure out where she had met him before.

"Yes it is," he smiled, "I'm happy that you remembered Mercedes," she nodded, "you do know where we met right?" she knew her face gave her away because he started laughing. "It was at Santana's party about a year ago."

"YES!" she started laughing, "I got so drunk that night, that I don't remember mu-" she quickly stopped speaking and looked up at his face. He gave her a seductive smirk and laughed, "Oh my God...Sam," she started blushing, "You and I...uh"

"We cuddled," he started laughing, "I was wasted out of my mind too, but I knew better." She let out the breath that she had been holding. He looked around at the people with a worried expression on his face, "I hope we get off this island." She looked around too and saw the nervous looks on the pilot's faces.

"Me too," she sighed, "I like the show survivor, I never said I wanted to be on it," he laughed.

"Well, if the women are forced to wear coconut shells as bras," he smirked, "I'd be okay with that."

"Oh really?" she smiled and pointed at an eighty year old something women, "you sure about that?" he looked over and laughed.

"Hey age is nothing but a number!" he grinned. She thanked God that she knew someone there. "But she might need some bigger coconuts."

**samcedes-tike-brittana-fin ****asked you:**

**If you are still taking prompts. Drabble prompt: Mercedes and Sam are married and expecting their first child. Mercedes, very preggers, gets craving for strange foods at two in the morning.**

Sam felt a strong smack on his arm and jerked out of his sleep, "IS IT TIME?" he turned in a panic towards his very pregnant wife.

"What?" Mercedes stared at him, "No I'm hungry." She pouted. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was two am.

"Mercy, babe," he rubbed his eyes, "Why are you up?"

"Because your child is hungry Sam," he loved how their baby became _his child_ when she was annoyed about something. He smiled and kissed her on her lips.

"I'm hungry too," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She playfully smacked him as he kissed her neck and nibbled on the sensitive spots.

"Sam no I'm serious," he leaned back and stared at his beautiful wife's face. "I need food." Sam put his head on her belly.

"Okay son," Mercedes giggled, "What would you like daddy to get for you?"

"He wants turnips and bacon," Sam looked at her and made a disgusted face. "Don't look at me," she put her hands up and laughed, "the child knows what he wants." He put his head back down on her belly and tried to hear his son moving. "He's too big now my love," she said while playing with his blonde hair.

He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly again, "Good," he smiled, "That means he will be here soon." He got out of bed and pulled on his pants. "You know I heard that having sex always guarantees a faster delivery." She picked up her pillow and flung it at him.

"TURNIPS!" he laughed, threw on a shirt, and picked up his keys from the dresser.

"Alright," he grinned, "I'll be right back." He walked out of their bedroom.

"SAM,!" he heard her yell and he ran back in, "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you guys too baby," he walked back down the stairs and reached the door.

"SAM!" she yelled again.

"I'm going Mercy!" he yelled up the stairs.

"YEA WE'RE GOING TO THE DAMNED HOSPITAL!" his eyes widened and he dropped his keys, "MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Sam whooped with joy as he ran back upstairs to get his wife.

**roojieq****asked you:**

**Sam and Mercedes in new York co writing light up your world for nationals, Sam works up the courage to ask her out. The song seemed relevant to them**

Sam and Mercedes sat huddled together in the corner of the hotel room working on the song for nationals. Everyone had split up into pairs or groups of three to come up with ideas and to avoid shouting matches which was inevitable within a bigger group. Sam liked the feel of Mercedes body pressed up against his side. He always tried to be near her at any opportunity, but she was usually surrounded by Artie, Tina, or Kurt. He leaned his head over and sniffed her hair. She jerked her head up and almost smashed him in the nose.

"Ugh this sounds all wrong," she flung her paper down and sighed, "every time I try to write a lyric it just sounds stupid." He leaned over her and picked up the paper.

"Let's light up the world tonight, you gotta give up the bark and bite" he read out loud quietly. "Mercedes this is awesome," he smiled at her. "Keep it up, you're perfect," her eyes grew wide, "I mean IT'S perfect," he cleared his throat and looked down at his own paper.

"Thanks," she looked over at his paper, "What did you write?"

He tried to bend it in a way so that she couldn't see, "Nothing," he started to blush.

"Sam come on," she frowned, "I let you look at mine even though I hated it." He sighed and handed the paper over to her.

"Lay it all down, got something to say. Lay it all down, throw your doubt away. Do or die now, step onto the plate blow the door wide open like up up and away." When she finished she looked at him and smiled. "Sam Evans, you need to stop hiding your talents." He grinned and took the paper back from her, "This is so good, we have to show the others." She moved as if she was going to stand up but Sam put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him confused.

"Mercedes," he cleared his throat, "Would you ever...uh" she look worried, "date a homeless guy?" _Really of all things to ask her, that's what you chose._ She laughed and playfully swatted him.

"I don't know," she laughed, "You're the only homeless guy I know," his blush turned almost crimson, her smile fell, "...Sam?" he looked away from her, "Are you asking me out?"

"Mercedes..." he lowered his voice so the others couldn't hear, "I think you're so special and amazing..." he looked into her eyes, "I only went to prom because I wanted to be your date." Her eyes grew wide. "I know I don't have a lot and my parents are having problems," he sighed, "I know I'm not your type..." she put her finger to his lips.

She spoke softly, "Can you give me some time to think about it?" he nodded and looked down. "I'm not rejecting you, I just need to think."

"Okay," he smiled a sad smile, "Well let's go show the others."

After they sang their song Sam walked out of the theatre and cheered.

"Sam?" he turned around and looked at Mercedes.

"Mercedes that was so AWESOME!" he beamed at her.

She smiled but then her face grew serious, "Sam why did you hug me just now?" Sam studied her face to see if she was mad. From what he could tell, she just looked confused.

He blushed, "I just felt so happy after we nailed that performance..." he smiled and walked towards, "I wanted to share that feeling with someone and I automatically thought of you." He looked sheepish, "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable." She looked around her and saw that they were pretty much obscured from prying eyes. She walked towards him, put her hands on his shoulders, and stood on her tip toes. He blushed at the close proximity. But he held her waist to support her.

"Sam Evans," she smiled, "I would love to be your girlfriend." He smiled broadly.

"Really?" he said excitedly.

"Really, really." She grinned. Sam leaned forward, rubbed his nose against hers, and gently kissed his new girlfriend.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Can you do a fic where Sam sees Mercedes' natural hair for the first time, she's nervous and he's curious and happy? I really love your fics!**

"What do you mean you're booked up all week?" Mercedes yelled into the phone, "I made this hair appointment a week ago!" the person on the other line was pissing her off, "Forget it." She hung up the phone and walked to the mirror. Her natural hair was starting to visibly show underneath her weave. She picked up her phone and called her friend. "Shauna can you please do my hair tonight?"

"Yea girl, no problem" Mercedes breathed a sigh of relief, "Just take out the weave and I'll come over and hook you up."

"Thanks so much," she hung up the phone, when it suddenly started to ring again. She looked at the caller ID and smiled, "Hey babe."

"Hey!" Sam sounded cheerful, "What are you doing tonight lovely?"

Mercedes thought fast. She couldn't let him see her real hair. "I'm going to be really busy doing stuff at home."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed, she felt bad for lying to him but she thought he would find her unattractive with her natural hair. "Alright well I'll see you later then."

"Okay bye," she hung up the phone feeling guilty. She decided to see him right after her hair had been all done up. _That should fix this._ She quickly started to cut the thread out of her hair. It took her a few hours and her arms were sore but she needed to wash her hair next. After she massaged her scalp and dried her hair, she realised that she was hungry. She combed out her hair and put it in a little puff ponytail and called her favourite Chinese food restaurant. The doorbell rang and she grabbed her money and walked to the door.

When she opened it her eyes grew wide and she slammed it shut.

"Um...Mercedes?" Sam said on the other side, "Did I do something wrong?" she groaned and slowly opened the door but stood behind it. He walked in and looked around for her and saw her ducking her head behind the door. "Wow you look different." She braced herself for him to say something negative. She felt him lightly smooth his hand over the front of her hair, "Your hair is gorgeous!" she looked up at him in surprise and closed the door.

"What?" she blinked in disbelief, "You actually like it?"

"Yea!" his eyes shone, "did you just get it done?"

She laughed, "No I just washed it and I'm getting some fake hair sewn in later," his face fell.

"Do you have to?" he sounded sad.

"Well no," she was so confused, "but I thought you liked my other hair," he nodded.

"It's nice," he beamed and touched her puff, "But this is so much more beautiful and curly and thick," he seemed to get more excited with every word. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "You are so sexy with this," he gave her a seductive smile, "Can we just leave it like this for awhile or just tonight?"

She laughed, "if you want to." he leaned down and kissed her.

"If we have kids..." she blushed, "Will their hair be like this too?"

"Probably," she smiled.

"YES I AM SO EXCITED," he kissed her again, "Can you teach me how to style it?" she nodded and tried not to cry. She was so happy that he was okay with how she was naturally. He kissed her on the forehead. "Can you take it out of the bun?" she reached up and pulled off the scrunchie. "Holy crow that's sexy." He said with his southern accent coming out.

"Sam..." he looked away from her hair and looked into her eyes, "You will never know how much I love you." He grinned and hugged her tightly.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**can you write a prompt where sam is mercedes boss and they are attracted to each other. They get caught up in the moment and someone walks in on them in the office?**

Mercedes sat at her desk and mindlessly typed an email to one of the company's big clients. She was distracted with thoughts of her blonde green eyed boss. She grabbed a pen from a cup on her desk and chewed the end of it as she leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and tried to picture him caressing her face or kissing her lips. Mercedes began to slowly rub her leg as she pretended it was his hand instead of hers. _He probably goes for the long legged blonde skinny girls. _Her negative thoughts pulled her out of her dream like state. She sighed and stared at her monitor screen. Someone knocked on the door of her office, which made her jump in her chair.

"Come in," she said pulling down her skirt. Her boss, Mr. Evans, walked into her office. She stared at him with wide eyes and her jaw dropped.

"Ms. Jones, can I speak to you in private?" she sat up straight and looked at the blonde man. She nodded and he quietly closed the door. He walked over to her desk and sat on it. "I've noticed that you've been very distracted lately," she blushed and looked down.

"I'm so sorry," she stood up, "I promise that I'll regain my focus." He raised his eyebrow.

"What's distracting you so much?" he looked her up and down. _Is he checking me out?_ She pushed the thought from her mind.

"Life I guess," She shrugged and then panic settled in, "Please don't fire me Mr. Evans," she put her hand on his leg, "I need this job."

He smiled, "I have absolutely no intention of letting you out of my eyesight or out of this office," he stood up and loomed over her, "So tell me...are the rumours that you're attracted to me true?" he moved closer towards her. She looked down and blushed.

"uh...would it be a bad thing if they were true?" he put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"No," he said quietly, "It'd be a very good thing I think." She blushed and looked down. "Don't do that," she looked back up, "I love your eyes Mercedes...they're so sexy and doe like."

She placed her hands on his chest and smoothed the palms of her hands down his shirt. "Aren't you hot in this suit?" she tugged at the gray material. He grinned and pulled off his coat. She pulled on his tie and loosened it and threw it off. He reached down and began to unbutton her dress shirt. The cool air on her hot skin made her hiss. "Mmm that feels nice," she smiled.

"Oh I know something that will feel nicer," he leaned down and nibbled on the sensitive spots of her neck. Her breath hitched at the contact and she could feel his full lips gently pull on the love bites he was leaving her. He straightened up and sat down on her chair. He patted his legs and she walked over and straddled him. He cupped her ass with his big hands and kissed her from her chest to her neck. "Fuck you taste good," she placed her hands in his hair and got more turned on by how silky it was. He pulled her shirt off of her shoulders and threw it to the side and stared at her body. "Just as I imagined," he grinned, "sexy as hell." He unclasped her bra and waited to devour the delicious skin he would find underneath, when Finn Hudson flew into the office.

"Mercedes I forgot to return your files by four," he said staring at the papers in the folder that he was holding. Both Sam and Mercedes stared at him. He looked up with a grin and just as quickly it left his face. "Uh...I'll leave them in your mailbox." He practically ran out of her office. Sam and Mercedes looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**can you write a prompt were sam and mercedes are dating and race is an issue?**

Sam tried to hold Mercedes' hand and she quickly let go, "What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"I'm trying to hold my girlfriend's hand," he stared at her in disbelief, "because I love her and would like to show the world that."

She shook her head and sighed, "Sam you know that I can't be affectionate with you in public." He crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance, "please don't do that," she walked in front of him so that he would stop walking. "I love you too..."she smiled sadly at him, "But if my family members saw us or even people who know me..." she looked away, "It'd be bad."

"I don't understand why you're not allowed to date me because I'm white," he bit his lip, "The colour of my skin has nothing to do with my personality," he spoke quietly, "I'm a good guy Mercedes." She looked around and then quickly touched his face.

"I know that Sam..." she started to cry, "And I love you for that, but my family expects me to marry a black guy...they just wouldn't understand it if I brought you home," she shook her head, "I can't hurt my family." He stepped back away from her.

"But you can hurt me?" she looked down, "I'd make my parents see how amazing you are if they were anything like your family." He shook his head and glared at her, "But you're so willing to keep me a secret that it makes me question us and this relationship every single fucking day."

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" she yelled at him, "Maybe we shouldn't be together if you don't understand how important my family and our customs are to me!"

"Maybe we shouldn't be together if you can't even consider our love for each other important." He walked away and then looked over his shoulder, "If your family love you as much as you say they do...then they would do anything in this world to make you happy." He wiped the tears from his face, "Because I love you so much ...that I'm willing to let you go." He turned away from her, "That's what love fucking is...sacrifice." he walked away from her and she stared at his retreating back. She wished that he would turn around and come back to her. But he never did.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**can you write a prompt were sam and mercedes walk out of the janitor's closet and there is a crowed of people that apparently "heard them"? lol**

Sam pulled up his zipper and watched as Mercedes fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. He grinned and reached over to help her. She smiled up at him and he kissed her gently on the lips.

"That was fun," he winked at her.

"Mmm, yes it was," she giggled, "I hope I wasn't too loud." She looked around the small closet with a worried look on her face.

"Nah," he grinned, "I pretty much covered your mouth with mine most of the time," she blushed, "Your moans were delicious." She playfully swatted his arm.

"We need to stop doing this Sam," she looked at him seriously, "We're going to get caught." She tried to pull out the knots that had formed in her hair from all of the heat and humidity in the room. He tried to help her and she smacked his hand hard, "Sam Evans, what is rule number one?" she glared at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Never touch your hair ever," he grinned, "especially while I'm climaxing."

"Good," she stopped messing with her hair and went on her tip toes to kiss him. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. He reached around her and pulled her into a deeper kiss. She broke away from the kiss, "We are not going for round two." He pouted.

"But it's so much fun."

She laughed, "Tonight, my house, in the kitchen, with me?"

He chuckled, "Sounds like the game Clue." She pinched him and he yelped. "I'm kidding."

"Uhuh," she smiled, "Let's get out of here...it smells like sweat."

He rolled his eyes and sniffed, "Mmm the smell of good sex." He opened the door for her, "Ladies first." She smiled and started to walk out. He walked behind her and almost fell over her after she had abruptly stopped walking. "Mercedes what the-" he looked up to see almost thirty students outside standing in the hallway staring at them.

He could hear someone to the left of him whisper, "I thought a cat was being strangled." Which was followed by laughter, another person replied, "Well a pussy did get beat up," more laughter followed from the crowd.

"Oh my God," Mercedes muttered. Sam felt his face turn red in embarrassment. Someone started to slow clap. In about ten seconds the crowd was clapping, cheering, and giving the couple a thumbs up. Mercedes looked up at him.

Sam cleared his throat and muttered, "Well I guess, we're officially dating now." He gave her a weak grin and stared at the students in front of him.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Hi, so I thought about a prompt where Wade is Mercedes's brother and he gets bullied and Sam defends him. Mercedes sees it and end it however you want. ;)**

Wade tried to walk as quickly as possible to the parking lot on the other side of school. He was supposed to meet his sister there as usual, but his rehearsal had gone overtime. It was now evening and he absolutely hated it when it began to get dark. He pulled his jacket closer around his body and kept his head down. _It's only a few more minutes and then you'll be safe in Mercedes' car._ He heard loud footsteps walking behind him. He increased his pace to an almost jog.

"Hey loser!" he heard a boy yell, "Where are your shiny gay heels now?" _Don't look back Unique. You are beautiful and strong._ "Hey freak, don't you dare ignore me!" he could hear the footsteps increasing. Wade began to run but tripped on something that he couldn't see in the almost darkness. He was pulled up by his backpack and shoved hard against the wall. "I hate people like you," the dark haired boy got into Wade's face.

"Then let me go you heathen," Wade struggled, "I have no business with you."

"You're different and messed up," he could see the boy grin, "that makes you my business." Wade felt his eyes start to blur. He was terrified at what the crazy man holding him hostage was going to do. He saw a quick blur of white from behind the man. "Look at me when I talk to y-" suddenly the brunette man was flung to the ground. Wade stared at the blonde boy he had seen around school. The blonde picked up the guy by the collar of his shirt.

"If you fucking touch him again, I will kill you." The brunette struggled but the blonde attractive man held him firmly. A car suddenly pulled up to the area that they were all standing in and Wade saw Mercedes running towards them. "Do you understand me?" he snarled into the other man's face.

"Yea!" the blonde threw him to the side and the man fell again. He scrambled to get up and ran away. The blonde turned towards Wade who was shocked by the scene.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked him gently. Wade simply nodded.

"Thank you so much." He finally choked out.

"WADE!" Mercedes finally reached them and hugged her younger brother. "Oh my God what happened?" she said looking him over.

"This wonderful stranger saved my life Cedes," she looked over at the blonde man and hugged him. His eyes grew in surprise but then he grinned.

"Thank you so much," she said looking up at him.

"No problem," he looked at Wade and smiled. "I'm just happy he's okay."

"I'm Mercedes Jones," she extended her hand.

"Sam Evans," he bit his lip, "pleased to meet you." Wade pushed in between them and hugged Sam who in turn hugged him back.

"I'm Wade Jones," he extended his hand and smiled, "But you can call me Unique." Sam smiled and shook his hand. _Mmmm, I'm not sure_, he grinned, _but I may have just found the love of my life._ He looked over at his sister who had the same look on her face.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Can you make Sam stand out against Mr. Shue so Mercedes and Santana get a duet for nationals**

Mr. Schue stood up in front of the group and clapped his hands excitedly. "Alright guys!" he pointed to the white board, "NATIONALS!" everyone in the room clapped and Artie put up his praise hand. "Nationals are next week and we're going to kick butt!" he laughed. "I decided that we are going to have everything Broadway!" there were groans and silent _what the fucks_ travelling through the room. Rachel Berry stood up and clapped for the teacher.

"Mr. Schue, I think that's the best thing we can do." He smiled at his favourite.

"EXACTLY!" he beamed at the kids, "and I think the best two to do a lot of duets and solos are, drum roll please!" he pointed at Finn who was sitting at his drums in the corner. He followed the teacher's instructions and pounded the drums. "FINN AND RACHEL" Mercedes' whispered _oh hell no_ to Kurt who shook his head in disgust.

"Fucking typical," was heard loudly through the room. Some of the kids gasped, Puck started to laugh, and others looked back at the blonde man who was glaring at the teacher.

Mr. Schue's smile fell and he stared at Sam. "Excuse me?"

"I said," he stood up, "It's fucking typical that you would let your sick obsession with Finn and Rachel influence your decision for Nationals." He rolled his eyes, "Just have a damn three way already and stop dragging our dreams through the mud." The room had become so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"Get out of my room right now!" Mr. Schue growled at the teenager. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" Sam didn't budge, "How dare you overlook talented people in here like Mercedes and Santana, how dare you always make us the backup singers to fucking Finchel."

Brittany leaned over to Santana and whispered, "is Finchel a disease?"

Santana spoke quietly to her girlfriend, "Pretty much."

"I never said they weren't talented Sam," Mr. Schue fumbled for words, "It's just that others are better."

"At what?" Sam scoffed, "sucking your dick?" Mr. Schue's jaw dropped. Sam could hear, _mhm ain't shit Sam is in the room ya'll_. "Mercedes and Santana deserve to sing a duet together, they're a few of the best singers we have." He looked at Rachel who was shooting daggers at him from the corner of the room, "Don't pretend like you didn't know that, you fucking potato," Her eyes widened and she slowly turned back to stare at Mr. Schue to do something.

"GET OUT!" he finally yelled.

Sam grinned, walked over to Mercedes, and gave her a kiss. She sat there stunned and Sam walked towards the door, sticking his middle fingers in the air, as he body rolled outside.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Could you please do one with Sam and Mercedes going camping with Stevie and Stacie during the summer by the lake? Mercedes is a fish out of water, but tries to be a good sport for the kids and, especially, for Sam. Sam tries his best to make it fun for her. Thank you!**

"Wow...there's so much nature out here," Mercedes looked around the wooded area in fear.

Sam sniffed the air, "Isn't it great?" he smiled in her direction.

She cleared her throat, "Yea...so excited," she forced a smile for her boyfriend.

"Mercedes!" Stevie said while running towards her with his sister in tow, "Look what we found for you!" they held up the small water snake. Mercedes screamed and hit a note that Sam had only heard in the privacy of their bedroom.

"GET IT AWAY," she said running in the opposite direction. The three Evans siblings stared at the running black woman in shock. Sam ran after his terrified girlfriend.

"Babe!" he tried to catch up, "It's just a baby water snake!" he caught her around the waist and hugged her tightly from behind as she tried to catch her breath. He placed a few kisses on her neck to calm her down. "I promised that I'd keep you safe right." She slowly nodded. He turned her around to look at him. "You said you went camping before," he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well my car broke down by a group of trees once." She looked at him sheepishly and he chuckled. He pulled a leaf out of her hair. "Sam...I don't know if I can do this."

He looked disappointed but then smiled, "We can go home if you want," he tickled her lightly and she smiled, "But I want us to experience new things together,"

"Well didn't we do the tilt a whirl position last week?" she poked him teasingly. He blushed a deep red and looked over his shoulder to make sure his siblings weren't near. He lightly spanked her bum and walked her back to where they had set up their camping equipment.

"Sorry Mercedes," Stevie hung his head. She pulled him into a hug.

"That's okay Stevie," she looked back at Sam and he grinned, "Just no more nature gifts okay?" the younger boy smiled and ran back to play with his sister.

"You guys!" Sam yelled out, "Let's go swimming!" he turned to Mercedes, "I have a gift for you." He winked at her and ran to his duffel bag in the corner. He held something small behind his back and presented her with a shower cap. She took the item out of his hand and stared at it.

"Sam...what the fuck?" she looked up at him offended. A confused expression crossed his face.

"Well whenever we have sex in the shower you put this on," she started laughing and hugged the taller man.

"Oh my God," she smiled, "well thank you." She put the cap on and modelled it for him playfully. He smiled at her and kissed the plastic on top of her head.

"Only my girl can wear one of those and make me want to devour her even more." He laughed and lightly pinched her bum.

"Sam!" she yelled. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and ran away and she chased him. A bug flew by her ear and she screamed. _Lord have mercy, _she sighed, _please protect me on this long nature filled weekend._

**box5angel ****asked you:**

**With the way s3 is coming to an close and who knows what will happen with Samcedes in s4, I don't think we'll ever get to see them have an proper date night at Breadstix like all the other couples have had. *sigh* Anyway, this is set after SNGlee-ver and assuming they are back together - Date Night At Breadstix. Thank you! :)**

"I really love what you did for me Sam," Mercedes smiled at the attractive man across the table.

"Anything for you Mercedes," he put his hand out on the table and she put her smaller one in his. He lightly rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. "I missed you a lot." He looked sad, "I really didn't want to push you or anything...but," he grinned at her, "It was really hard not to grab you and kiss you during Cherish."

She blushed, "Yea, that wouldn't have been the best idea." He nodded. She got a confused expression on her face. "What were you up to these last few weeks anyways?" his face grew red and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh...mostly working out," he coughed and muttered, "jackedoffalot." Her eyes grew wide and he picked up his water and sipped it.

"Sam Evans!" she looked at him surprised and she tried to hide her laughter.

"Mercedes," he blushed, "Do you know how sexy you are?" she bit her lip and looked down, "Every day you come to the glee club and I just want to pick you up and make love to you on the damn piano. I don't even care if Brad is there." She started laughing. "I was also writing you letters and making you those videos," he winked at her. She blushed at the memory of the videos he had sent her.

"You sing amazingly well..." she giggled, "but did you have to do those videos butt naked?"

"I wasn't naked," he gently squeezed her hand, "I had my guitar on my lap"

"Trust me, that guitar wasn't big enough for all of that," she smiled at the memory of a naked Sam.

"Well I sang for you," he leaned back in the booth, "Will you sing for me tonight?" her eyes widened and she quickly blushed.

"What do you want me to sing?" she flipped her hair.

"My name," he lowered his voice. She gasped and almost choked on her spit. "Or maybe not so much singing it..." he leaned forward, "But screaming it." He winked at her.

"Sam!," she said in shock.

"Trust me, it will definitely be louder than that," he smirked and her jaw dropped.

The waitress walked up to them at that precise moment, "Can I get you two anything else?"

"The bill please," Mercedes said too quickly. Sam glanced at her and licked his lips.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**prompt? kiddie!sam asks mercedes parents permission to marry her. and then years later her parents bring it back up.**

The doorbell rang. Patricia Jones stopped washing dishes and walked to the front door. She looked through the peephole and didn't see anyone. She shrugged and walked back into her kitchen. The doorbell rang again. She sighed and walked back to the door. She looked through the peephole again. There was no one there. _These children need a spanking_. She rolled her eyes at the silliness of the neighbourhood children. Before she could walk away the doorbell rang again. She unlocked it and flung it open. She looked straight out and saw no one. _Oh my God, it's a ghost_. She started to panic.

"Excuse me." she heard a small voice and looked down to see a little blonde boy standing behind the screen door. He couldn't have been older than six years old, "Are you Mercedes' mommy?" she stared at him in confusion and nodded her head. "Good," he smiled and showed her four missing teeth. "Can you open this door please?" he asked her politely. She opened it and smiled at the green eyed boy in overalls.

"Can I help you?"

He beamed. "Is her daddy here too?" Patricia turned around and called for her husband. He ran down the stairs and gave an inquisitive look at his wife.

"We have a guest," she laughed and looked at the little boy. Her husband stared at him in confusion. The little blonde boy extended his hand to the older man. Mr. Jones bent down and shook it.

"How can we help you young man," Patricia could tell that her husband was trying not to laugh.

"I want to know if I can marry Mercedes," her parents stared at him wide eyed. "I think she's pretty like flowers and I like her pig tails." Mercedes' mom covered her mouth to hide the smile that was forming. "I think she should marry me today, but she said to ask her mommy and daddy first," he smiled and held out two wilted tulips, "Can I marry her!"

"Um...well," her dad tried to answer the little boy. Just then Mercedes ran down the stairs and walked behind her parents at the door.

"Hi sam!" she giggled. The little boy smiled shyly at her and handed her the tulips. She squealed and showed her mom, "look mommy!, two lips!" her parents stared down at the two children and looked up at each other and smiled.

"That was the day that I realised my daughter was going to grow up and get married some day," Mercedes father spoke and looked over at her and her new husband. "I didn't want to admit it to myself, but thanks to my new son in law Sam, I learned very quickly to accept it." Sam was blushing like crazy at the story. Mercedes leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Her father wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes, "I couldn't have prayed for a better match for our daughter," he walked over to Sam, who was now crying too, and shook his hand. "Welcome to the family son," Sam stood up and hugged his father in law. Mercedes wiped her eyes and smiled at the two most important men in her life. She looked down at her bouquet of tulips and smiled.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Can you write one about them being interrupted by the new directions members? Thanks . OR Ms. Pillsbury! I love how awkward she is with sex lol**

Sam held Mercedes' leg in an awkward position. He was trying to push it above her head so that he could move his body more deeply within hers. "Sam!" she screeched at him, "Do I look like a damn gymnast to you?" she smacked his hand and lowered her leg. "I'm not a damn cheese string, I don't move like that." She scowled at the blonde man. He started to laugh.

"Don't worry baby," he moved some hair out of her face, "We just need to practice more." She rolled her eyes at him.

"We need to get out of here," she said while looking around the choir room. They were huddled together underneath the large piano. Sam had suggested it but now Mercedes was nervous that they would get caught. "You told me we were going to make some music," she gave side eye to the blonde.

"Well we technically are under the piano," he kissed her quickly. He rolled off of her and tried to slide his pants up. _It's great being commando._

"Sam how did my bra get over there?" He looked at her and saw that she was pointing to the chair in the corner of the room.

"Whoops," he smiled, "Let me go get it." He slid his pants on without bothering to zip them up. He crawled from underneath the cramped space and stood up and stretched.

"Oh my," he turned at the gasp that came from the door and stared at Ms. Pilsbury. She was staring at the little Sam that was peeking out of his pants.

"Oh shit," he quickly turned around and zipped up his pants. "Ms. Pilsbury I can explain," she put up her hand and rummaged through her bag. She pulled out hand sanitizer and rubbed her hands down thoroughly.

"I know you're a teenage boy with hormones Samuel," she blushed and avoided his eyes. "I will not tell Will what happened." Sam let out a sigh of relief, "But you have to come to my office everyday for the rest of the year for counselling." Sam tried to protest. "No if's or but's..." she muttered, "or pee pee's." She pulled out a pamphlet, quickly walked towards him, and handed it to him. "I'll see you tomorrow at two." With that, she turned around and walked out of the choir room.

Sam looked down at the pamphlet and read it out loud, "So you're a dirty perverted man who likes walking around empty classrooms naked." He heard Mercedes burst into laughter underneath the piano.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Can you make a prompt where Sam goes out with the guys to a bar where Mercedes is waitress and they all dig her so they go there all the time to see her and she was Puck friend first but ends up with Sam (or something you can change it a little if you want to lol ) Love your stories !**

"Can't we go to another bar you guys?" Sam asked his group of friends. Mike turned towards him.

"Every Friday we come here," he made a stern face, "We do not change the rules." Sam rolled his eyes and followed them into the busy bar. Puck pulled Mike towards him and whispered something into his ear. The dark haired male laughed and looked back at Sam who was glaring at the two. "Come on Sam," he put his arm around the blonde haired man, "You're going to love it here," he winked, "trust me."

A bunch of young busty women holding trays walked by them. Sam turned his head and stared. He looked over at Puck who nodded and winked at him. _Hmm, maybe this won't be so bad._ A young curvy short woman approached them at the door. "Hey guys," she grinned at the three men and waved at Puck. "hey you," she winked at him and Puck wiggled his eyebrows at her which made her laugh. Sam's jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was absolutely beautiful. "Is it just the three of you here tonight?" the men nodded and followed her ass...followed her to their table.

"Here you guys go," they sat down, she pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote her name down on the paper table cloth, "My name is Mercedes, but you can call me Cedes." She smiled. Sam adjusted his pants, "I know Puck over there wants a corona, and Mike wants a Smirnoff," she looked over at Sam, "What can I get you sugar?" he stared at her full lips.

"Hi I'm Sam, Sam I am," the woman stared at him with confusion and then burst out laughing.

"Well Sam," she smiled, "You're definitely a cutie," he grinned at her.

"I'd like a coke please," she nodded and walked away. Puck Smacked Sam's arm, "The hell was that for?"

"Back off my woman trout," the mohawked man glared at Sam. Sam rubbed his arm and stared over at the bar. He saw Mercedes go on her tip toes to reach some glasses. He grinned at her. She walked back over with their drinks and leaned over to put them on the table. All three men stared at her breast, until she looked up and smiled.

"You guys want some wings?" she smiled at them cheerfully.

"Girl, you know what the Puckzilla wants," he said looking her up and down. She raised her eyebrow.

"Well we don't serve naked women on the menu, so I'll just bring ya'll wings," she grinned and walked away.

Sam looked at Puck, "You sir are a jackass," Puck rolled his eyes, "If you'll excuse me, I have to piss." He got up and walked towards the bathroom but waited by the corner. He saw her coming towards him. "Mercedes," she looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey Sam I am,"

"Hey..." he rubbed his neck, "Sorry my friend is such a dick," she laughed.

"Oh honey," she put her hand on his arm, "I'm used to it by now." She shrugged, "you have to take it with a grain of salt." He smiled at her optimism.

"Well I can imagine men falling a lot for you," he grinned, "You are stunning." She smiled and grabbed his hand. She pulled out her pen from her pocket and wrote down her number on his hand.

"I like you," she winked, "Call me." He gave her a broad smile and she walked away. He walked back to his table and sat down.

"Took you long enough," Puck stated while sipping on his drink. "Mercedes so wants me."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked over at the beautiful waitress. She was counting money but then suddenly looked up and locked eyes with him. She smiled and he winked at her. _This is a good night._

**Anonymous asked you:**

**I love angst/ happy ending stories between Sam and Mercedes. Can you write on where Sam (or Mercedes) protects Mercedes (or Sam) but he (she) gets hurt and dies. Than Mercedes (Sam) dies of old age or heartbreak and they meet back up on the other side.**

"Sam, you promised," the shorter woman looked up at her blonde husband. They were sitting together curled up on the couch watching mindless television. "You said that when you finished work, we could go on a walk together through the park." She pouted at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Wouldn't you just prefer snuggling on the couch and watching a movie," she sighed.

"That's all we ever do." She crossed her arms over her chest and moved to the other side of the couch. He reached over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently pulled her back next to him.

"Mercedes," she didn't look up at him, he took his hand and gently turned her face towards him. She reluctantly looked up into his green eyes, "Let's go for a walk." She smiled and hugged him tightly. "The things I do for love," he sighed into her hair. He had been in love with her from the very first day that he saw her enter the choir room. She had carried herself with grace and an enviable amount of confidence. They were the qualities that Sam had been immediately drawn to. But when he had heard her voice for the first time, he knew that he was going to make her his wife. Sam had known from then that Mercedes Jones was his soul mate and that she would forever be the love of his life.

They walked through the park and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She placed her arm around his waist. They weren't talking to each other, but just enjoyed the silence and each other's company. It was a nice comfortable silence. Sam looked up at the stars. He realised that it must be getting really late if they were out shining like that. He needed to go to work early in the morning. He sighed and looked down at the top of his wife's head. _A few more minutes won't kill us._ Mercedes adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder.

"You want me to carry that for you?" she looked up at him and smiled.

"No I'm okay." He pulled her more closely to him so that she wouldn't get cold in the cool night. He heard a crack behind him and immediately looked around. "What's wrong," she looked at his panicked eyes and a worried expression crossed her face.

"Nothing," he tried to reassure her, "it's probably just a squirrel." She looked into his eyes and slowly nodded, "Let's head home." She looked up at him and he grinned at her. A weird look crossed her face as she looked at him. She shivered and he held her more closely.

"I love you so much Sam," he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," he whispered against her lips. He kissed the tip of her nose and then lightly on the forehead. Sam heard the crack again and looked around for the second time. He was getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked around and noticed that they had ventured very deep in the park. He could no longer hear people or even traffic. He turned their bodies around to walk back when he saw the hooded man in front of them. Sam stopped and stared at the stranger. Mercedes gasped and gripped his waist more tightly.

"Sam?" she whispered. He could hear the fear in her quiet voice.

"Shhh," he quickly hushed her, "It's okay," he walked more to the opposite side of the stranger that was staring at them. The Stranger walked to the same side as well. Sam stopped walking again.

"Give me that purse," the man with the hood said in a deep voice. Sam saw that he had his hand behind his back. Mercedes immediately pulled her purse off of her shoulder and held the strap. "Throw it over," she reluctantly threw it in front of the man. He picked it up and pulled out his other hand that had been behind his back. He was holding a gun. Sam's heart started beating faster and faster. He pointed it at Sam. "Give me your wallet."

"I don't have it," Sam tried to remain calm, "Please...my wife and I were just going for a wa-"

"SHUTUP!" the man yelled, "I said give me your fucking wallet," Sam emptied his pockets to show the man that he had nothing.

"Please just let us go," Mercedes cried out, "We don't have anything else."

"SHUTUP BITCH!" The faceless man moved his head in her direction. Sam slightly pulled her so that she was halfway behind him.

"We don't have anything!" he yelled at the thief.

The stranger laughed. "Well that's going to cost you," Sam stared at the lunatic and tried to make out some of his features. "You!" he pointed to Mercedes, "get your ass over there," She didn't budge. "Did you not fucking hear me bitch?" Sam stepped in front of her completely. "Oh you're going to be a tough guy huh?" he pointed the gun at Sam's chest. Sam didn't move and braced himself for the shot.

"NO!" Mercedes screamed and ran out from behind Sam. The stranger quickly looked over at her and Sam took the opportunity to charge at him. He heard the shot and felt his side explode in pain. He didn't stop running towards the man and knocked him down. Another gunshot rang out. He grabbed the strangers head and slammed it hard into the ground. The man was unconscious. He took the gun from him and stood up. He turned around to see if Mercedes was okay. She was sprawled on the ground.

"MERCEDES!" he screamed a blood curdling scream and ran to his wife. He picked her up and saw that her eyes were closed, "Baby no," he shook her. He felt his eyes start to blur, "Mercedes no no no no," he touched her neck and felt the hot liquid. He looked at his hands and saw that it was covered in blood. He put his head to her nose and couldn't feel her breath. "HELP ME!" he screamed from the top of his lungs, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he began to cry uncontrollably as he kissed her face. "No Mercy...no" he cried into her hair. He shut his eyes and held his wife's lifeless body in his arms.

Sam opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling. He could hear the nurses whispering by his door. "Never got married again, poor man."

"What happened?"

"His wife was shot during a robbery sixty years ago,"

The other nurse gasped, "Oh my God, Sixty?"

"Yea he got shot in his side, she got shot in the neck," the first nurse whispered.

"That's so tragic,"

"I know...he hardly talks...and he always mutters Mercy in his sleep," Sam strained his still good ears to listen in. "Well he's sleeping, we'll check on him later."

_Dear God, _he closed his eyes, _Please take me back to her...I want to die now please._ _I'm ready. _He felt the tears trickle down the sides of his eyes as he fell back to sleep.

Sam opened his eyes and stared at the white haze around him. He looked around to see where he was but saw nothing but pure white. He started to walk forward. "Hello!" he yelled out. _Woah...my voice sounds stronger._ He looked down at his hands and saw that the age spots and veins had disappeared. _Where am I?_

"In heaven my love," he looked towards the area where the voice had spoken, he squinted his eyes and saw a shape coming towards him, "I've waited so long to see you again." Mercedes walked in front of him. She was wearing a long white simple gown. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders. There was a bright glow around her.

"Mercy..." Sam whispered. She nodded and extended her hand.

"I'm here to take you home with me Sam," she smiled. He took her hand in his own and began to cry. "Baby, don't cry." She walked towards him and lightly wiped away his tears, "We're in a good place now...together again," she stood up on her tip toes and lightly kissed him. "Welcome home my husband."


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymous asked you:**

**kiddie Sam and Mercedes have their first sleepover. They share a bed and they have their first kiss that night**

Mercedes' dad stared at Sam on the blow up mattress on his daughters floor, "If I so much as suspect hanky panky going on in here," he pointed at Mercedes who was in her bed and then at Sam on the floor, "I will throw your little blonde butt out of here fresh prince of bel air style." The two ten year olds stared at the older man in fear. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes daddy," Mercedes pulled her covers higher up on her body.

"Yes Mr. Jones." Sam stared at her father with wide eyes.

"Good!" he looked at Sam again, "You are a good kid, which is why I let you sleep over,"

"I thought it was because my parents are out of town," Mr. Jones gave him side eye and Sam shut up.

"Good night," he turned off the light, pulled the door closed, but then opened it a crack and walked away.

"Mercedes," Sam whispered to his best friend after he heard her parent's bedroom door close.

"Yea?"

"What's hanky panky?"

She sat up in bed and looked at the boy, "I don't know..." she scratched her hair through the scarf on her head, "I think it's a dance," he nodded and bit his lip.

"Okay," he looked around her room. "Your room looks different in the dark,"

"Yea I know," she laid back down.

"Kind of scary," he muttered.

"Sam are you scared of the dark?" he could hear laughter in her voice, "I can ask my parents for my old night light,"

"IM NOT SCARED!" she shushed him. They heard a door down the hallway open.

"Now ya'll kids get to bed now!" her dad yelled, "don't make me lie in there with you." Sam and Mercedes held their breaths and remained silent until they heard the door close again.

"I'm not scared," he whispered to her. She chuckled. Sam rested his head on his pillow and tried to sleep but he heard a creaking sound, "What was that?"

"What was what?" she asked him groggily.

"That sound" he whispered forcefully.

"Sam, I don't hear anything," she yawned, "go to sleep." He nodded in the darkness and closed his eyes. He heard the sound again and sat up.

"I'm coming up there with you," he crawled out of his bed and quietly tip toed to hers, "Move over," she groaned and rolled over to the other side.

"If my dad catches you...he will sit on you," Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'll risk it," he climbed into her purple decorated bed. His back was facing hers. He rolled over and faced her back. "Mercedes...?" she mumbled something, he assumed it was a yes. "Do you think I'm okay looking?" she rolled over and faced him.

She rubbed her eyes, "I guess so," she smiled, "Why?"

"I don't know," he looked down, "Just wondering," she nodded and closed her eyes, he let out a sigh and stared at her smooth skin, "Would you ever kiss me?" he whispered almost inaudibly. He stared at her face but she didn't stir. Then she slowly nodded her head yes. He grinned, "Okay" he closed his eyes.

"I'd kiss you now," she whispered. He opened his eyes and stared into her doe like ones. He began to blush and scratched the side of his face.

"Um...ok" he finally said. He quickly leaned over and pressed his fluffy lips against hers for five seconds and then pulled away. "Well that was okay."

She blushed and then nodded. "Go to sleep Sam," she rolled back over and faced her back to him. He positioned himself so that he was on his back and he put his hands behind his head. He fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.

**bohemian-daydreams****asked you:**

**Kiddie!Samcedes is giving me straight life tonight. Gimme, Gimme, Gimme MORE! Maybe a day at the beach/swimming pool with one of them not that great of a swimmer, or maybe they find a stray kitten one day and help nurse it back to health, or Sam goes to Mercy's church and after she sings, he shouts "Bravo!" instead of "amen", or they're babysitting the twins (Stevie and Stacey) and play mommy and daddy. I just love them so!**

The next morning Sam heard one of Mercedes' parents walking down the hallway towards her room. He immediately jumped out of her bed and scurried to his blow up one on the floor. He pulled the blanket up to his neck and shut his eyes. He heard the door creak open.

"They're still sleeping," he heard her mom say.

"Okay," her dad replied, "We'll wake them up for church in ten minutes." The door closed shut and Sam could hear their retreating footsteps.

"Well that was close," Mercedes whispered to him from her bed. She sat up and stretched her body. He looked up at her and smiled at the drool marks on the one side of her face.

"Mercedes..." she looked at him and smiled, "You have a big puddle of drool on your face." her eyes widened in horror and she ran to look in her mirror.

"Woah," she stared at herself, "I look like a Dalmatian!" he stood up and looked at her face in the mirror.

"Cool," his jaw dropped, "you do...I wish I had that," he pouted slightly and she grinned. There was a knock on the door and the two kids jumped. Her mother stuck her head in and smiled at them.

"Rise and shine, it's church going time," she winked at them and closed the door again.

"We were already up though," Sam looked at Mercedes in confusion and she just shrugged.

"I just live with them," she walked to her closet, "I don't know why they do a lot of things sometimes," he nodded and walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out a grey suit and a bow tie. Mercedes looked over and scrunched up her face in disgust. "Ewww," Sam glared at her, "You're wearing that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yea," he looked in her closet, "you're clothes are ugly too." She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled out a pretty pink dress.

"Nuh uh," she twirled around with the dress, "I'm going to sing today, so I need to look pretty."

Sam scoffed, "Stupid girls." He muttered.

"You take that back Sam Evans!" she yelled quietly.

"Make me," he stuck out his tongue and put the tip of his thumb to his nose and wiggled his fingers. Mercedes walked over to her bed, grabbed a pillow, and held it up above her head. Sam's eyes widened and he ran out of the room. Mercedes smirked and walked back over to her dress.

Sam sat with Mercedes' parents and fidgeted with his bow tie. His neck had gotten bigger, so the little clothing item was choking him. He sighed and fanned himself with his hand. He started yawning and Mrs. Jones lightly poked him in the side and shook her head no. He blushed in embarrassment and crossed his arms over his chest and saw Mercedes walk out in the front. She looked over the group and made eye contact with him and smiled. Sam smiled back and sat up straighter in his pew. She began to sing and Sam held his breath so that he wouldn't make any noise to distract him from her voice. His jaw dropped and he grinned at his best friend. He was impressed with the fact that she was leading a whole group of adults behind her. When she finished he stepped out of the pew and screamed "Bravo" for her and clapped his hands. The other church goers stared at the little blonde boy. Some began to laugh, but they encouraged his optimism and cheered for the choir as well.

"THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND MERCEDES!" he yelled to the people. She stood at the front and waved shyly at everyone. Sam sat down and smiled broadly at her. He really hoped that she could see. He looked over at her parents and saw that they were smiling at him. He had been afraid that he would get into trouble. After the service he ran up to her.

"That was so cool Mercedes!" he exclaimed and flailed his hands. "You were like a conductor or something." She smiled widely.

"You really thought I was good?" she asked him and blushed. He quickly nodded his head.

"It was so awesome!" he pat her on the shoulder, "I gotta tell the kids at school on Monday!" she smiled and gave him a hug. He tensed up and started to blush. She pulled away and grinned. Sam felt a fluttering in his stomach that he couldn't understand as he looked at his best friend Mercedes.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**hey can you do a prompt where sam and mercedes are in the middle of sex and sam gets hurt? lol**

Mercedes sneezed to the side and then looked back at Sam who was on top of her. Her nose was slightly red and dripping, but Sam thought she was adorable even with the cold.

"M-mercedes...we don't have to...do this" he grunted and panted as he moved inside of her.

"N-n-o...let's keep go-ing," she managed to say as her body was being shaken by the movements. "Fuck this cold," he grinned down at her and moved faster. "Sam...so good," her eyes rolled back in her head and Sam could feel himself almost reaching his peak.

"I—I'm com-ing," he closed his eyes and felt the waves coursing faster and faster through his body.

"ah...," Sam smiled at the sound of his woman getting off, "CHOOO,"

Sam woke up and Mercedes was leaning over him on the ground. "Oh my God babe," she blew her nose, "I'm happy you're okay." She smiled sadly at him.

"What the hell happened?" she looked embarrassed, "Did I knock myself out with my orgasm?" he was quite impressed with himself.

"No...not exactly," she sighed, "I had a huge sneeze and my head flung up from the force of it..." he looked at her in confusion, "I knocked you out with my head." He laid back on the ground and started laughing his head off.

"Well," he pulled her to him, "I always knew you were a knock out."

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Since your in need of prompts how about a smut about popular!sam and geek!mercedes? Please and thank you.**

**-I do not do smut well at all, I am the least sexiest person on the planet lol so I can lead up to smuttiness but I can't write it, so here's what I managed to do**

Mercedes sat in her science class room after school working on her project for the fair the next day. She had been working on it for weeks and she was glad that it was finally coming together.

"Hey Mercedes," she looked over at her friend Artie who was working on his own, "that covalent bond model looks awesome," he grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and pushed her glasses up her nose. She hated that they tended to slide down when she was working. She snorted and giggled.

"Thanks Artie," he gave her a huge smile and flashed his braces at her. She thought he was extremely cute and hoped that he would finally get the nerve to ask her out without having to use his inhaler. He scratched the side of his pimply face, grinned, and then walked away. She sighed and looked outside the window and saw the jocks playing football outside. She scrunched up her face in disgust and looked back at her notes for her project. She heard a loud bang at the window and jumped. The jocks had apparently gotten bored and were now peering through the window and smacking it.

"OOOO," they laughed, "Look at the wittle nerds," the Mohawked one, who she couldn't tell his ethnicity, said. "You don't get anywhere trying losers!" she looked over at Artie who rolled his eyes.

"They're such nerds," he giggled and looked at her. She smiled at him and then looked back at the window. There was a blonde jock looking around the room in awe and then his eyes landed on her. She saw that his eyes grew wide and he began to smile. She rolled her eyes anticipating some rude comments from him, but he simply walked away from the window.

When she was finished her project she put it up on a shelf and locked up the room. She walked down the quiet hallway and played with her pig tails.

"Hey!" she turned around to see the blonde coming towards her, "You're Mercedes right?" her jaw dropped and she was tempted to pull her inhaler out of her pocket. She was having a lot of trouble breathing so she just nodded her head, "Cool," he smiled, "I'm Sam," his green eyes twinkled as he looked at her. "I'm in your science class," she rolled her eyes at the improbability that he was in advanced science.

"Really?" she gave him side eye.

"Yea," he grinned, "I don't answer questions and stuff and I sit in the back."

She raised her eyebrow, "okay," she turned and walked away.

"Wait," he yelled behind her. "Can we study together?" she slowly turned around and stared at him.

"Why?" she put her hand on her hip.

"Because I can help you," she burst out into laughter of giggles and snorts.

"You can help me?" she laughed harder.

"Yea." He looked at her seriously, "I know you're struggling with molecular developments," she blushed, "I'm amazing at them, so I can help you." She looked him over and slowly nodded.

"Fine," she said slowly. He grinned at her.

"Alright tomorrow meet me here after school." He bit his lip and turned to walk away. Mercedes stood staring after him stunned.

After weeks of studying together, Mercedes wasn't sure how it all happened. One day they were talking about molecular bonding and developments and the next she was straddling his hips and making out with the attractive blonde. She walked to his house and he opened the door with a broad smile on his face.

"Hey," he said to her shyly. He moved back and let her in. He closed the door and leaned down and kissed her. "Missed you." She blushed

"I missed you too," he led her into the all familiar living room and sat down on the big couch. "I decided to get contacts," she smiled thinking that he would be happy.

He shook his head in disagreement, "don't do that." He looked at her seriously.

"Why?"

"I like how you look," he smiled sheepishly at her, "I think you're perfect the way you are," she looked at him in confusion.

"But I can look better," he sighed and leaned back.

"I used to have glasses and dark hair," she looked at him in surprise. "I changed myself to be popular," he looked over at her and took her small hand into his. "I regret it."

"But you are popular and all the girls love you," he laughed.

"Yea fake girls," he cupped her face with his free hand, "I wanted a real girl like you." He kissed her tenderly. She smiled into the kiss. He put his arm around her curvy waist and pulled her to him. He deepened the kiss and nibbled on her lips. She had never done this before or felt this way but she loved doing it with him. Her friends thought that he was using her, but she knew different. He pulled her on top of him and just stared at her. "Promise me that you'll never change."

She rolled her eyes and snorted, "You're so corny Sam," he smiled and pulled her face down for a French kiss which left her breathless. She tried to unbutton her shirt, but he placed his hands on top of hers to stop them from moving.

"Not today," he grinned, "Today I just want to kiss you." He whispered, "I just want to kiss my girlfriend," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and made out with the man she was sure she had fallen for.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Where Sam is in prison and Mercedes is the prison nurse and they fall in love! Sam is released a couple of months later and they reconnect, smut isn't necessary but it would be great!**

Sam held a cloth to the large gash on his forehead, as well as one on top of his surely broken nose. He had made the mistake of finally falling asleep in his cell. For three days he had managed to stay awake out of the fear that his cellmate's threat to beat him to death would actually come true. But the sleep had taken over his body while he was sitting up in his uncomfortable bed. Next thing he knew he had been punched in the face and felt blood immediately gush from his nose. He hopped out of bed and ran into the stomach of his cell mate and knocked him to the ground. The two men fought for ten minutes, the longest ten minutes in his life, until Sam slammed the man's body and head into the cement wall. The guards ran in and took Sam down to the ground. He was hand cuffed and dragged to the prison infirmary where his legs were cuffed to the chair. He felt sick, dizzy, and was pretty sure that he had sustained a concussion.

The doctor came in and stared at him as if he was vermin.

"You have two more months left here Mr. Evans and you choose to get into a fight?" the doctor looked at him in disapproval. "Not very wise."

"Yea because I chose to beat myself up," Sam would have rolled his eyes but he was sure they were getting swollen. "I got fucking jumped doc." The older man tutted and pulled the now red towel away from his forehead. His eyes widened and he shook his head. He grabbed a clipboard and jotted down some notes.

"You're going to need stitches for that one," he grabbed the cloth from Sam's nose and grimaced. "Mhm and probably a splint for that," Sam groaned. "Alright Mr. Evans, a nurse will be in here momentarily to help you." He stood up and nodded at the guard who was standing watch over Sam. Sam looked down and tried to ignore the pain that he felt through his body. It even hurt him to think. He heard the door open and close.

"Hi Henry," he heard a females voice.

"Hello Ms. Jones," the guard replied. "You look lovely today." He heard her giggle.

"Thanks," she walked in front of Sam and picked up the clipboard from the table. "Alright Sam," he looked up and through his swollen eyes he could see that she was absolutely gorgeous. He had no idea what he looked like to her, but he was pretty sure it was a close resemblance to Quasimodo the hunchback from notre dame. She smiled down at him. "Henry," she looked over at the guard, "Can we take off his cuffs please." The guard nodded and bent down to unshackle him.

"If you do anything funny," the guard whispered, "I will shoot your dick off you hear me," Sam nodded.

"So I can't tell a joke?" he said sarcastically. The guard gave him a warning glace. Sam stood up and almost fell over. The guard helped balance him and Sam walked over to the table.

"Henry can you leave us alone?" the beautiful short woman turned to the guard.

"You know I can't do that Mercedes," the guard shook his head.

"Please..." Sam looked at her and noticed how smooth her chocolate skin looked. He wanted to reach out and softly stroke it. The guard sighed and walked out of the room. She turned back to Sam and grinned.

"Aren't you scared I'll hurt you?" she looked up at him and smiled.

"Sam Evans," she laughed, "You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've seen you around a lot and I know you wouldn't hurt someone unless it was necessary." She pulled a needle out of a package and some strong thread. "Lie down," he did as he was told and stared up into her face. She grabbed a syringe and stuck it into his head.

"Fuck that hurts," he grimaced at the pain. She smiled and shushed him.

"Trust me," she put the syringe down, "It's better than the stitches." She leaned over him and put the stitches into his now numb forehead. He realised how close she was to his face and he was tempted to slightly move up and kiss her, but thought better of it.

She looked down at his face and smiled. _Fuck it, I'll take the penalty._ He quickly moved up and connected his lips with hers. She gasped and pulled away. _Totally worth it_. He waited for the slap. But felt her climb on top of him on the table and lean down and kiss him roughly on the mouth. He grabbed her around the waist to increase the contact between their bodies. She moved her body back and forth and tried to create friction between her button and his hard on. Sam moaned into her mouth and slid his hands down to her ass. There was a knock on the door and Mercedes immediately looked up.

"Are you okay Ms. Jones?" Henry the guard asked.

"Yep I'm fine!" she called out. She reached down between her legs and grabbed his member causing Sam's body to jerk. She smiled mischievously and climbed down. Sam couldn't believe what had just happened. She finished doing her stitches and placed a splint on his nose as if nothing had happened. He sat up and rubbed his legs. "Come back when you get out of here," she whispered. "We'll finish what we started." Sam stared at her in shock. "Henry!" she called out, the guard walked in and placed the handcuffs on Sam. Sam got off the table and walked out but gave her one last look over his shoulder before he left.

The day that he was released was the happiest day of his life for more than one reason. He got his life set back up over a few months and secured himself with a job. He walked back to the prison he had grown to hate and asked to speak to Mercedes Jones. He waited in the office and chatted with the secretary.

"Yes?" she walked in wearing a white coat and her hair was in a bun. Sam looked her over and stood up. She looked over at him and smiled, "well well," she grinned, "welcome back old green eyes."

"Only came back for you," he whispered and she blushed. "Dinner tonight?" she looked over at the secretary who was struggling to hear their conversation and she nodded. "Good," he grinned, "Because I love eating out." She giggled and swatted his arm.

"Pick me up at eight," she whispered back, "see you later Mary," she waved at the secretary and walked out. Sam stood there grinning from ear to ear as he stared after her.

**flamingredlotus ****asked you:**

**fic prompt: mercedes and sam are moving in together. when they start settling in mercedes thinks she lost the box with his comic books in it**

_Titty shit_. Mercedes ran around their apartment opening up boxes. _Where are they?_ She was freaking out because she couldn't remember where she had put Sam's comic book collection.

"_Babe," Mercedes popped her gum and listened to her music as she packed up her clothes, "Mercedes!" she turned around and stared at her boyfriend, "I'm heading out to our apartment, make sure you put my comic books in the van okay." She smiled and nodded and went back to her packing. She still didn't know why he had insisted on bringing his comic books to her house in the first place. To her it had been a huge distraction from all of the sex they could have been having. About an hour or so later Mercedes looked around her empty old house and tried to remember what Sam had asked her. Oh bring his coat! She picked it up off of the chair and locked the house up._

_When she had gotten to the apartment and began unpacking she heard his voice in her head, "SHIT THE COMIC BOOKS!" _

She ran to their bedroom and checked in those boxes and only found clothes. _He's going to kill me, _she bit her nails. She knew the books were important to him since he had been collecting them since he could read. She groaned and kicked a box when she suddenly heard the door open. _Nooooooo _she ran out to greet her boyfriend who was carrying a bag of food. "Hey hun," she said biting her lip, he looked over at her and beamed.

"Hey beautiful," he held out the bag to her, "can you put this down somewhere please?" she walked up to him and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She took the bag and slowly put it down on a nearby table.

"Sam..." he looked at her, "I love you SO MUCH," he smiled and then gave her a worried expression.

"I love you so much too," he chuckled.

"I lost your comic books," his eyes widened.

"what?" she clasped her hands together. "Mercedes—"

"I am so sorry but I can make it up to you," she slowly unbuttoned her top. "I can't replace them but I can take your mind off of them for a bit," she opened her shirt so that he could see her bra. He gazed at her breasts and grinned.

"I accept," she smiled and kissed him. _Thank God he's not mad._ She grabbed his hand and walked him to the kitchen.

He smiled. _Thank God she didn't know I put them in the van myself._ He closed the bedroom door behind them.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**you are amazing you know! the kiddie!samcedes is killing me! my prompt is their first meeting. mercedes comforts a crying sam on the first day of kindergarten. please and thank you!**

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Love your stories. Can you write a kiddie Sam sticking up for kiddie Mercedes and than asking her to be his girlfriend and she give him a kiss or hug or something**

"Okay Samuel," Mary Evans kneeled in front of her blonde little boy, "Mommy loves you very much, but she can't come with you to school." His lip began to quiver and he stared at her with his big green eyes. She knew that he was going to cry. "No crying baby, you have to be a big boy for mommy," she wiped the few tears that escaped her own eyes as she looked at her only child.

"But mommy why!" he cried out and tugged on her hand.

"Because you're going to make so many friends here at school and mommy already has some friends," she tried to calm the little boy down.

"Mommy you're my friend, don't make me stay," her heart broke and the tears ran freely from her eyes. She hugged the little boy close and kissed the top of his head.

"Mommy has to go," she kissed his forehead. She stood up and quickly walked out. She knew if she stopped she would have picked up her son and taken home with her forever.

Sam stood in the middle of the playground and cried his little heart out. He ran to the fence and stared at his mom leaving. He put his head down and cried harder.

"Hi!" he heard a small voice to his side. He looked up at a little girl with a big puff on both sides of her head, "why you crying?" she asked.

He rubbed his runny nose on his sleeve and stared at the peculiar little girl who had skin made out of chocolate. "My mommy left me," his lip quivered.

"Awww my mommy left me too," she looked sad for a moment and then cheered up, "I can be your mommy!" she exclaimed. She jumped up with happiness, "I'm your mommy now and you can be my daddy!" Sam wasn't sure how family's worked but this sounded odd to him. However he nodded and smiled. She extended her little hand. "Here hold my hand...uh what's your name." She looked at him with a confused expression.

"Samuel," he said and placed his hand in hers.

"OOOO can I call you Sam?" her eyes grew wide, "my imaginary friends name is Sam," she squealed, "Are you imaginary?" Sam had to think about it for a moment.

"I don't think so," she laughed and then squeezed his hand.

"Let's go play in the sand box Sam," he followed the overly energetic girl to the sand box and they sat down. She turned to him and smiled. "You're my best friend Sam." He blushed and smiled.

"Really?" he exclaimed. "What's that?" the little girl laughed.

"It means we have to do everything together and and we shares candy and stuff," she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"What's your name?" he finally realised that he had no idea who she was,

She started giggling, "I am M-E-R-C-E-D-E-S" Sam stared at her in confusion.

"I don't know how to read," he frowned.

"My mommy taught me to spell my name!," she smiled with pride, "I'm Mercedes!"

He smiled, "Okay."

A few kids walked up to them.

"Why's your hair like that," a short blonde girl pointed at Mercedes.

"Because," she simply answered and continued building things in the sand.

"It's ugly," Mercedes looked up and frowned. Her lip began to shake and she started to cry.

"That's not nice!" Sam said standing up, "You're ugly!" the blonde girl stomped her foot and ran away with the rest of the kids following. Sam turned around and stared at Mercedes. "I like your hair Mercedes!" he pat the puff.

She looked up and wiped her eyes, "Really?" he nodded his head and smiled. She grabbed him and gave him a big hug. She pulled away and laughed.

He smiled at his new friend, "now you're my wife," she looked at him in confusion and beamed.

"Yay!" she clapped, "We can play house now!" he smiled and took her hand. The two little kids ran off into the classroom to get a doll for their baby.

**juliadelilah ****asked you:**

**Both Kiddie!Samcedes were so adorable, you should really like make it a fic or something. Like I died laughing I wanted so much more. Could you do like Teenage!Samcedes where they started highschool, and they mention the kiss all those years ago and it just becomes this awkward adorable fluffy moment where they decide to kiss again and it's like.. whoa**

Mercedes and Sam sat in the library together studying for their history test. Mercedes was biting the end of her pen and Sam was steadily tapping his on the table. Mercedes reached out and grabbed it. He looked up from his book and stared at her but her head was still down.

"What are you thinking about Sam?" she whispered but did not make eye contact with the blonde. He grabbed his pen back from her hand.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about something," he looked back down at his book and started to tap his pen again. She reached out and grabbed it and put it on her lap. He stared at her in disbelief, "What is your problem?"

"You're annoying me," she said quietly. She finally looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are we always fighting now?" he looked to the side, "It's not cool...I don't like it." Mercedes stared at her best friend. She stared at his lips and wondered how it would feel to kiss them again. She shook her head trying to get the thoughts out. But as much as she tried she couldn't stop thinking about him that way. He was her best friend in the entire world. They had been that way since she had told him he was her best friend on the first day of kindergarten. She smiled at the memory. "Am I doing something wrong?" he looked at her and she blinked.

"No..." she sighed, "I don't know what's wrong."

He closed his book, "Maybe it's just me then." He stood up and packed up his bag. She looked at him and worried that she was losing him. "I'm leaving, are you coming?" he said not looking at her.

"Yea," she stood up and packed up her own bag. "Let's go." The two quietly walked to the shaded bus stop under the trees and waited. "Sam...?" she looked at him and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry." He looked forward and nodded. _Do it Mercedes or you'll lose him_. "Do you remember that first sleepover we had when we were like nine or ten?" He smirked and then looked at her.

"Yea," he laughed, "Your room was fucking haunted," she rolled her eyes.

"No you were just afraid of the dark," she poked him and he shrugged. "But do you remember...how you asked me if I thought you were cute or something," she could see the blush creep up his neck.

"Nope," he stated trying to maintain a serious expression.

"Bull," she laughed, "You so remember."

He grinned, "What is this?" he turned towards her, "Embarrass your best friend day?" she laughed, "If it is, then I have some stories to remind you about miss fake pony tail falling off in the pool Jones." She smacked him on the arm, "OW!" he gave her a dirty look.

"Do you remember...the kiss?" she looked away from him hoping that he didn't see her blush.

He cleared his throat, "Yea...if you could call it that," he laughed and adjusted his backpack strap.

"Yea you sucked at it," she laughed, "horrible first kiss," she lightly shoved him with her shoulder.

"Hey I was ten!" he stared at her in shock, "Who were you expecting, freaking Fabio?" she looked up at him.

"Maybe I was!" she stuck out her tongue and he shook his head but laughed, "Well it didn't make the best impression, now I know I'd never date you," he raised his eyebrow.

"Because of a kiss that happened when we were like two?"

"Yup," she smiled.

"Well I'm a better kisser now, so whatever." He turned his head to see if the bus was coming.

"Oh I bet," she folded her arms over her chest. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"You want me to prove it to you? Because I'll freaking prove to you that I am the Luke Skywalker of kissing," she started laughing.

"What does that even mean?" he started laughing too.

"I don't know, but come here," he grabbed her back pack straps and pulled her towards him. He leaned down and kissed her gently. He lightly slid his tongue on her lower lip and she opened her mouth to give him more access. She placed her hands on his biceps and rubbed them up his arms until she had them on his shoulders. He slowly pulled away, looked at her lips, and then grinned. Mercedes couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips as she finally accepted that she had always been in love with her best friend.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Sam is a photographer and secretly takes pictures of Mercedes (not in a creepy way) and one day she walks up behind him and sees him looking throygh the pictures OR she finds his website and sees her pictures**

Sam looked at the screen on his camera and smiled. He bit his lip as he zoomed in on the beautiful curvy woman he had taken a picture of early that day. _Man this seems so creepy_. He sighed and looked around him and took in the beauty of the park that he was sitting in. Earlier that morning he had decided to take pictures of the swans in the park when he noticed the shorter woman walking alongside the water with a sad look on her face. Something about her had made him want to reach out and touch her. Instead he watched her in her quiet beauty and took some photographs. Most of them were her holding her head up to the sky looking at the clouds as if she was praying. He slightly felt like he was eavesdropping on an important conversation between her and God.

The next day he had gone out early in the morning again, half hoping that she would be there. But she wasn't, he sighed and waited for something to catch his eye. He looked up and saw her standing there again. She was wearing a white dress and she stood by the side of the water. She brushed her hair to one side as she looked up to the sky again. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and he decided to take more photos. He felt bad for invading her privacy but he felt like he needed to capture her in this raw moment. After about twenty photographs he put the camera down and stared at her. Everything was silent as if nature didn't want to disturb her either. She looked down and closed her eyes, then slowly turned around and walked away.

The following day he was ready to take more photos of her so he waited. Again she did not show up for some time. He decided to go through the photos he had already taken of her. He saw an extremely beautiful photograph where it looked like she was an angel and he smiled.

"Excuse me?" he jumped at the voice right next to his ear. Sam looked back and saw the woman staring at him with her head cocked to the side. "Is that me?" she nodded towards the camera. Sam was stunned by how beautiful she was up close.

He cleared his throat and started blushing, "Um...yes," she raised her eyebrow, "I'm sorry you are just so stunning...I just had to capture you." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," she looked out towards the lake, "Do you have a website?" he nodded.

"Yea, I do,"

She looked into his green eyes, "You should put them up there." He smiled.

"Really?...that'd be okay?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes that'd be more than okay." She grinned and turned around to walk away.

"Wait," he called out and she stopped, "What's your name?"

She looked over her shoulder and grinned, "Mercedes."

"Can I see you again?" he didn't know what it was but he had so much need to know her.

She smiled and shook her head no. "I'm sorry." She continued to leave and Sam sat on the bench feeling rejected. He went home and posted the pictures to his website late that night. Around 2 am, he was woken up to his cell ringing.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"Mr. Evans?" he heard a woman's voice.

"Yes?" he sat up slightly worried.

"Hello...my name is Patricia Jones," Sam tried to remember if he knew the woman, "I saw your pictures titled Mercedes on your website just now...where did you get them?"

He rubbed his eyes and worried that he would get into trouble. "I took them a few days ago, but she said I could put them up."

There was silence, "who is she?"

"Mercedes" he was very confused. "I'm sorry, what is this all about?"

"Mercedes is my daughter," the woman replied with a strained voice.

"Oh," Sam was still confused but it made more sense. Maybe her mom was mad that he had taken the pictures.

"...She died four years ago." The woman finished. Sam's eyes grew in horror as he sat on his bed. "I had a dream just now and the name of your website was in it, so I decided to look."

"I have to go sorry," he hung up the phone and placed his head in his hands. His body shook as the reality that he had seen a ghost hit him. He looked up and saw her standing there in his room smiling. She blew him a kiss and disappeared. Sam would never forget that moment for the rest of his life.

**Weird twist I know lol sorry anon**

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Well don't let this in any way distract you from updating Mercy's Heart, but I love your writings and was hoping you could do a drabble about Stevie playing cupid for a broken up Sam and Mercedes. Thanks!**

Eight year old Stevie stared at his older brother who was typing angrily on his laptop. He had noticed that Sam had been extremely moody lately and that there was an absence of Mercedes in their house.

His brother groaned and typed more quickly. "No don't call," he muttered and continued to type. Stevie stood by the door and heard the bing from his brothers computer. "Mercedes don't call, I don't want to talk to you," he muttered out the words he was typing. Stevie frowned. He really liked Mercedes considering that she had been his baby sitter for a few years. Sam's phone rang. "GODDAMNIT!" he quickly picked up the phone. "Mercedes I'm mad at you right now...no it is not my fault that Quinn Fabray sat next to me at lun-...I know you don't like her but...oh my God will you just let me speak..." his older brother walked to the door and slammed it shut. Stevie jumped and ran down the hall to his bedroom to speak to his younger sister.

"Stacey," she stopped brushing her dolls hair and looked at her older brother, "Sam and Mercedes are fighting!" her eyes widened in fear.

"What do we do?" he rubbed his hands together.

"We have to make a plan, that's what we gotta do," they heard Sam's door fly open. He walked to their room and stared at his younger siblings.

"I...!," he exclaimed and pointed his finger in the air, "AM A FREE MAN!" the two siblings stared at their brother in confusion, "Mercedes and I are no longer an item." He said very slowly.

Stevie cocked his head to the side, "Sam ..." he raised his eyebrow, "are you crying?"

"What?" he sniffed, "no ...my eyes are sweaty." He quickly turned around and walked out.

Stevie turned to his little sister, "Teenagers are so weird." Stacey nodded in agreement. "WE can't lose Mercedes even though Sam's a big ol fat head."

"Right!" she threw her doll down. At that moment she had bigger fish to fry.

"We gotta come up with the best plan ever," he rubbed his chin, "I got it!, here's what we'll do," he walked over to his sister and whispered in her ear. During the evening time after supper, Stevie and Stacey waited patiently by their door. Sam walked out of his bedroom and yelled down the stairs.

"Taking a bath!" he walked with his towel to the bathroom and closed the door.

Stevie turned to his little sister, "Operation save Samcedes is a go," she nodded, "Are you ready Dora?"

"Ready Diego!" she gave him a thumbs up and Stevie ran out of his room to Sam's. He sat on the chair and opened his laptop. _Good, it's unlocked,_ he shook his head, _silly Sam._ He typed into the browser "F" and _Fat booty's _popped up. Stevie's eyes widened in horror at the name, _ABORT ABORT_, he typed in the rest of the website he had been looking for. He looked through Sam's facebook profile and found Mercedes Jones. He clicked message and began to type as quickly as his little fingers could.

_Hmmm now what would Sam say?_

_Yo babe, I love you so much, please do not let this Quinn thing get in the way of my feelings for you. You are pretty like Selena Gomez and I want to be your Bieber._

_-Love Sam your boyfriend_

Stevie read it over and nodded. _Sounds good!_ He heard the bathroom door open and Sam coming down the hall. His eyes widened in fear and he tried to get off the computer. He heard Stacy scream. _Good job Dora._ He closed it and peered around Sam's door. He could hear Sam talking to Stacey in their bedroom. Stevie quickly slipped out and walked over.

"I promise there's no such thing as monsters okay?" he said to the little girl. He gave her a big hug and she looked at Stevie over Sam's shoulder and gave him a huge smile. He gave her a thumbs up and climbed on to his bed. They heard the star wars theme song from Sam's room. "Oh crap my phone," he got up and ran to his room.

Stevie jumped off his bed and ran to Sam's room with Stacey in tow. They listened quietly outside his door, "Mercedes...slow down...message what...Selena Gomez?...you want to fix this?...I love you too," Stevie turned to Stacey and gave her a high five. Sam ran out of his room and almost collided with the small blonde children. "MERCEDES AND I ARE COOKED THIN STRIPS OF PORK!" The brother and sister looked at him with confusion, Sam sighed, "Come on guys...we're BACKON, get it...bacon, the French pronounce it back on..." he shrugged and walked back into his room.

Stacey turned towards Stevie and smiled, "Good job Diego,"

"Good job Dora," Stevie pat his sister on the back and they skipped happily back to their room.

-which ones did you guys like?


	3. Chapter 3

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Mercedes is supposed to marry into the Evans' family, but she falls in love with the wrong brother, instead of Stevie, who she is supposed to marry she falls for the black sheep of the family, Sam**

"MOM, DAD, WE'RE HERE!" Stevie yelled from the door. Mercedes covered her ears and then poked the blonde man. "Ouch"

"Thanks for screaming mister loud face," he laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just so excited that you're meeting my family." He kissed her lightly and sighed, "I wish we could get married right now."

Mercedes blushed and kissed her fiancée, "All good things come to those who wait," she smiled up at him and he lightly brushed his nose against hers. They heard running from upstairs and broke apart.

"Welcome welcome!" A shorter blonde woman ran down the stairs and hugged Mercedes tightly, she turned to Stevie, "Oh my God, she IS beautiful," Mercedes blushed. A tall blonde man walked down.

"Stevie my boy!" he hugged his son, "I'm happy you're home," he looked over at Mercedes and winked, "Alright come hug the old man," he switched positions with his wife and hugged the curvy shorter woman.

Stevie's mother held her son's face in her hands, "You look skinny...are you eating," she eyed her son.

"Yes mom!" he laughed, "Can we move away from the door and sit down?" they little group moved to the living room. Mr. Evans had his arm around Mercedes shoulders and Stevie had his arm around his mom's. Stevie suddenly looked around, "Wait where's Sam?" Mercedes looked at the two parents' who exchanged an odd look.

"We told him to be here...but you know your brother," his mother shrugged. Mercedes had heard a lot about Sam Evans. Stevie loved his brother a lot, but she had always gathered that Sam was not as welcomed or appreciated by his parents as much as Stevie was. Just then they heard the door fly open. The three Evans turned around to stare at the door with Mercedes blocked behind them. She couldn't see the person who had come in very properly because the three Evans in front of her were so tall.

"Stevie!" she heard a gruff excited voice, "How's my baby bro."

"I'm doing amazing, I want you to meet my future wife." He turned around and gently pulled Mercedes forward. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the tall blonde man with green eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and dark blue fitted jeans. "Mercedes this is my older brother, Sam" She tried to move her feet towards the attractive man, but she had trouble functioning.

Fortunately Sam moved forward, took her hand, and kissed it, "Welcome to the family Mercedes," he winked at her and stood up. She knew she was blushing like crazy but she hoped her fiancée couldn't see.

"Thank you," she finally managed to squeak out. He stared at her with a look of mischief in his eyes that made her want to tear her clothes off. She looked down disgusted with herself and turned towards Stevie. "Hun...can we eat now?" he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course," he turned her around and walked her to the kitchen. But it bothered her that she couldn't get Sam's face out of her mind.

**dreac3****asked you:**

**Oh I got one! How about Mercedes proposing to Sam I think that could be interesting :D**

Mercedes walked down the beach with her arm wrapped around Sam's waist. She leaned her head against his side. Her hand subconsciously pats her cardigan pocket. _Wow_, _this is really going to happen._ She looked up into the face of the man that she absolutely adored. He was staring at the stars and biting his lip as if he was thinking about something. A smile crosses his lips.

"Yes Ms. Jones?" he says to her without looking down. She smiles and squeezes his waist a little.

"Can I not admire my boyfriend?" he chuckles and looks down. "Because I think he is absolutely sexy and sometimes I just want to stare at that."

"Well, I guess with an argument like that...I can't really say that I mind" he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Just as long as I can creepishly stare at you while you sleep." She poked him in the side and he laughed. "Or maybe not." He gently moved some hair out of her face, "let's sit down over here." He pointed to a sandy patch on the beach. She nodded and the couple walked over and sat down.

_Do it Mercedes, you know he loves you._ He put both of his arms around her and stared into her eyes. "I love you," he said softly. She tilted her head up and he kissed her slowly and passionately, "I love you so much." He said into the kiss. She broke away and stared at him.

She started blushing and fidgeted with her hands. "Sam..." he smiled, "You are the reason I get up in the morning." She turned towards him, "You make the sun come out on days that are full of clouds and rain, you are the person I have always known I could count on...and every moment that I spend with you, is the best moment of my life. I have watched you mature into the man that you are today and I am so damn proud to say that I am your girlfriend. But...I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore..." He stared at her with a worried expression, "I want to be your wife," she looked down and pulled the small box out of her cardigan pocket and moved out of his hug. Then she positioned herself on one knee. "Will you do me the honour of being my husband?" she opened the box to show a ring made out of White Gold. Sam stared at her with shock and then quickly stood up.

"Mercedes!" he said rubbing his face, "that's my job!" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So," she looked up at him, "I love you, so it shouldn't matter." He groaned and got down on his own knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket. He opened it and showed her a diamond ring. Mercedes' eyes grew wide as she stared at the item.

"Fine, I'll be your husband...but we're telling the kid's that I proposed first," he was laughing and crying at the same time. She touched her face and realised that she was crying too. She lunged forward and tackled her fiancée. She kissed him all over his face and then finally landed on his lips.

"I love you Sam Evans," she smiled at him.

"I love you too Mercedes Jones," he grinned. "Shall we put our rings on?"

"We shall," she held out the box to him and a worried expression crossed his face, "what?"

"Mercedes...where's the ring?" she stared at the box and noticed it was missing.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed and pointed at his box. "WHERE'S MINE!" he looked at his own empty box and groaned. He shook his head and stared at his future wife.

"Well...let's get digging then," he flipped over and crawled through the sand. She shook her head and admired his bum. _Well at least we're getting married. _ She got on all fours and searched for their missing engagement rings too.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Can you write a kinda horror/angst/but happy ending. Where Mercedes or Sam move into a new house but it haunted by two ghost. One of the ghost want to protect but the other want to destroy. The ghost that protects is Sam (or Mercedes) and they grew up together but Mercedes (or Sam) doesn't remember them or their friendship. In the end the ghost will protect her ( or him) until they can reunion. Just some scary movies and though it would be an interesting story to read.**

Mercedes walked into her new house and put her last suitcase down beside the main stairs. She looked around and smiled to herself. This would be her first night in her first home and she was ecstatic. But it meant more to her than just a new home. it would also be a new beginning away from her abusive ex boyfriend James. He was the one who she had forced herself to put up with for four years. Fortunately, unforeseen circumstances had given her the freedom that she had always been so scared to take before.

She felt a warm sensation on her back and visibly relaxed. She sighed, closed/locked the front door, and turned to walk down the hallway. As she neared her living room, she heard the front door open and slam against the wall. She jumped and quickly turned around. _Didn't I just lock that?_ She stared at the door for a few moments and then slowly walked back to close it. She locked it again and stared at it. _Stupid wind._ When she was sure that it would be okay, she walked back to her living room and sat down on her new couch. She stretched out her legs and yawned. _Moving is so damn tiring._ She closed her eyes and fell into a quick sleep. After about an hour or so, Mercedes jolted awake at the sound of a loud crash coming from upstairs. She walked down the hallway and stared at the open front door. She ran to her kitchen, grabbed a knife and slowly walked up the flight of stairs.

"Hello!" she looked around the dark upstairs hallway. "I have a gun!" she yelled out. She walked a little further down the hallway and flicked on the light switch but the light didn't turn on. _I just changed this light bulb..._. She looked up and saw that it was smashed. _Oh my God._ Mercedes quickly ran back to the top of the stairs and felt a terrible pain on her shoulders. It was as if someone was squeezing them with all of the strength in their hands. She dropped the knife from the pain and felt her body being pushed from behind.

She woke up at the bottom of the stairs and looked around. She sat up and felt her body for any physical trauma or pain. But there was nothing. She slowly stood up and stared at the bright light bulb that was on at the top of the stairs. She looked around her for the knife and saw the glint of it still lying on the ground above her, _What...happened?_ she slowly walked back into the living room and picked up her phone. She stared at it and looked at the time, it was six o clock in the morning. She would have to get ready for work really soon. She sighed and felt warm tingles down her back. _Ugh my nerves again_. She had discovered in the last two years that her nerves in her back had been somehow damaged which gave her a warm sensation now and again. She was prescribed medication, but it just never seemed to work. She walked up the stairs and picked up the knife. She convinced herself that she must have fallen and somehow didn't hurt herself in the process. She rubbed her arms and realised that they were sore. _I carried too many heavy boxes and suitcases. _She shrugged and prepared a bath for herself once she had reached her bathroom. After her body felt less tense from the bath, she reached for her towel and got out of the bathtub. She wiped the fog that had developed on her mirror and stared at her body in horror. She had four very dark bruises on her upper body. There was one on each shoulder and one on each of her upper arms.

She began shaking and quickly ran to her room. She sat on her bed and tried to figure out where the hell those bruises could have come from. But the fact that they looked like hand prints was what terrified her the most. She had never had anyone put their hands on her since her ex. _Calm down Mercedes, this can be explained...just calm down._ Her back felt warm again and she rubbed her neck. _"I'll protect you"_ she quickly turned and looked around the room. She stood up quickly, threw on her work clothes, grabbed her keys and left the house. She told herself that she would deal with everything later.

After a long tiring day at work Mercedes finally made it home. She looked around to see if anything seemed out of place. When she was satisfied that everything was fine, she walked to her bedroom and threw on her PJ's. She couldn't afford to stay awake when she had to wake up early for work again tomorrow. The minute her head hit her pillow she fell asleep. Mercedes woke up struggling to breathe. There was an immense amount of pressure on her throat and she felt like she was being choked. Her eyes flew open and she stared into the eyes of her ex boyfriend. She tried screaming but the pressure on her throat became stronger and tighter. _You're dead! You're dead!_ Her mind screamed.

_All thanks to you bitch. _She felt like she was about to lose consciousness. Her mind flashed back to the day that she ran away from James after he had threatened to kill her. She ran down the stairs and he attempted to chase her, but he tripped, fell, and broke his neck. _If I hadn't been chasing you I wouldn't be here._ She stared into his coal black eyes and noticed the deep red glow around him. She was sure she was going to die. Suddenly she saw a white light from the corner of her eye and James flew off of her. She gasped for air as she watched the bright white light slam James' figure hard against the wall. She sat in her bed in shock and watched in horror. The white light started to form into the shape of a man.

"_She's mine!" _James screamed.

"_Never." _the deep voice replied. The struggle moved outside of her bedroom door and then it suddenly slammed shut. Mercedes continuously rubbed her eyes thinking that what had just happened was just a dream. _Get Out!_ She yelled at herself and jumped out of her bed. She ran to her door and flung it open and stared at the tall blonde man staring at her. His body was surrounded by a bright white light. He smiled.

"_You'll be okay now,"_ She was about to scream when he put his hand up and gently touched her face. Somehow the touch seemed to relax her as she stared at the green eyed man. She couldn't recognize him at first but then she stared into his eyes. _I know you...don't I._ He smiled and nodded. She thought back to when she had seen those eyes before. In her mind she saw a little ten year old boy with bright green eyes pulling on her braids. "Sam?" she whispered out loud. He grinned and began to fade in front of her eyes.

"_I will always protect you."_

A week later Mercedes sat in her living room and stared at her old elementary school pictures. Sam Evans had been her best friend in grade five, but then his parents had moved him to Alabama when his mother got pregnant. She vividly remembered getting bullied at a young age and having Sam always be there to protect her.

"_Sam..." she cried, "I don't want you to go." He reached over and hugged the ten year old Mercedes._

"_Don't worry Mercedes...wherever I go...I will always protect you."_

Mercedes smiled as she looked at the blonde haired boy making bunny ears behind her head. She spoke to his younger brother earlier that day and had found out that Sam died in a car accident two years ago. She wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten him. She got up and walked to the edge of the stairs. She looked around for any sign of him and then sighed when she saw nothing. She relaxed at the warm sensation on her back. Sadly she didn't see her blonde, green eyed companion, hugging her from behind.

**bohemian-daydreams****asked you:**

**Sam gets hit on at a gay bar with Mercedes, Blaine, and Kurt**

"Um...guys," Sam looked at Mercedes, Blaine, and Kurt as they stood at the bar, "When you said let's all go hang out at a bar ...you never said anything about it being a GAY bar." Sam bit his lip in discomfort. He had nothing against gay people, he absolutely loved them, but he knew he was an attractive guy and was a bit nervous about being there.

"And?" Mercedes glared at her boyfriend, "Does it really matter?" He sighed and shook his head no.

"Don't worry Sam," Kurt smiled at his blonde friend, "Blaine and I will protect you from the big burly bears." Blaine nodded and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Big burly what?" Sam glanced nervously at his girlfriend. She started to laugh.

"Sam," Blaine put his hand on his arm, "Don't listen to Kurt, you'll be perfectly fine...Just relax and move your hips a bit." He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the small dance floor. "Just do that body roll thing!" he yelled over his shoulder.

_Oh my God, all the men will hit on me if I do that. _Mercedes turned around and asked the bar tender for a blow job.

"Mercedes!" Sam looked at his girlfriend in shock. The bartender handed her a small shot and she paid him.

"What?" she gave him a cute smile, "Just loosen up and enjoy." She downed her shot and winked at him. "Stop being a fuddy dud." He rolled his eyes and noticed an attractive dark haired, blue eyed man approach them at the bar. Sam's first instinct was to step in front of Mercedes. _This be my woman you steroid giant. _He narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Hey sexy wanna dance," The man looked Sam up and down like he was a piece of meat.

"Excuse you. He's with me," Mercedes stood in front of Sam.

"Damn girl. You are one impressive drag queen," Mercedes jaw dropped, "I almost thought you were a woman for a second." The tall man smiled at Mercedes.

"Oh hell to the no! I will pop your muscles like pimples!" the man's eyes grew wide and he looked over at Sam who was smirking like an idiot.

"Feisty isn't she?" Sam nodded.

"Oh yes she is!" he smiled at the taller man.

"He is not dancing with you!" she glared at the blue eyed man.

Sam put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. "Calm down Mercedes, _Just loosen up and enjoy_." He gave her an evil grin and grabbed the taller man's hands. "LETS GO MAN MEAT!" he pulled the man on to the dance floor and showed him how to do body rolls all night as Mercedes sat at the bar drinking Porn Stars, glaring at the two attractive men.

**livehardlaughoften****asked you:**

**If you're still taking prompts, how about a RileyStreet one where Chord is dating Mega Mouth but he gets jealous when he sees Cory (or Kevin,your choice) flirt with Amber**

"Emma...I'm just saying that I think you need to wear a bit more clothes...I think you're hot, but all you wore were really small jean shorts...no I'm not trying to dominate you...will you just listen to me for one sec-...I don't understand why this is a prob—," Chord got distracted as he watched Cory and Amber walk out of her trailer together. They were laughing about something. He glared at the two glee cast members as they slowly walked to a more remote area behind her trailer. "What...Emma...I can't talk right now..." he hung up on his still speaking girlfriend and followed his two friends behind her trailer. He quietly rounded the corner and hid at a considerable distance from them.

Amber had her back against a tree and Cory had his arm above her as he leaned against the tree. Chord could see that she was giggling about something and blushing. He didn't know why he felt so annoyed but he didn't like it one bit. Cory leaned over and whispered something into her ear which made her burst into a hearty laugh. She swatted his arm.

"Cory!" he smiled that boyish smile at her. "That is not nice! Chord tries really hard to make his hair blonde!"

"I know...but it looks so unnatural...come on Amber," he grinned, "You know his roots are showing." She covered her mouth and continued to laugh. Chord grinded his teeth and walked towards them.

"Hey guys!" Cory immediately jumped and stepped away from Amber. "Whatcha talkin about huh?" his southern accent slightly slipping out as he spoke. Amber blushed and smiled at him.

"Nothing important," she laughed.

"No No enlighten me Cory," he glared at the taller man. "Leave my roots alone!"

"Woah man. I don't want any problems here," Cory put his hands out.

"Chord we didn't mean anything by it." Amber walked towards Chord.

"I TRY REALLY HARD TO BE BLONDE OKAY!" he wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke in a smaller voice, "I just haven't had time to fix my roots...I've been so busy filming you know." He shrugged.

"Oh Chord, I know that," she took his hands and squeezed them. "Do you want an Amber hug?"

"Uh huh." He nodded and sniffed.

"Okay come here!" she pulled him into a tight hug and Chord smelled her hair. _Mmm smells like strawberries. _"Let's walk back together okay?"

"Okay," he smiled sweetly and they walked away leaving Cory behind. Chord quickly turned his head and stuck his tongue out at the baffled man and grinned.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**PROMPT: Sam convinces Mercedes to go to comic con with him and dress up as a comic book character**

"Sam Evans!" Mercedes glared at her boyfriend from behind their couch. He was holding a paintbrush and a can of paint, while staring menacingly at her. "You put that body paint down right now or no sex for two weeks!" His eyes grew big and then he grinned.

"Well that's a sacrifice that I am willing to make!" he waved the paintbrush at her. "You are coming with me like it or not!"

"Oh yea?" she folded her arms over her chest, "who's going to make me?"

Sam stomped his foot, "Come on Cedes! Be my Mystique!" he pouted at the shorter woman, "I just want to be your Wolverine. Why won't you let me be your Wolverine?" he frowned.

"Sam please don't make me go to that nerd fest please!" She slowly walked out from behind the couch. He gave her an offended look.

"Excuse you, but we prefer technologically advanced individuals of the future," he rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you thought we were called nerds. It's what the normies always call us." He looked off into the distance and whispered, "The normies never understand."

"But why do I have to wear blue paint?" she nervously eyed the can.

Sam smacked his head, "Do you even know who Mystique is?" she shook her head no, "Wow...only because you're beautiful I won't banish you from the house." He walked over to his laptop and turned it on. He looked back at her and patted the seat next to him, "Babe, I won't paint you...yet." he winked at her. She reluctantly sat down next to him and eyed the screen as he typed in Mystique. A beautiful naked blue woman with red hair popped up. "Do you know...how much sexier you'd look?" he eyed his girlfriend, "Do you know...the things I would do to you in this outfit." She looked into his hungry eyes and gulped.

She sighed, "Fine I'll be Mystery.."

"MYSTIQUE!" she jumped, "Sorry babe I get a little bit too excited." He grinned sheepishly. His eyes grew wide with excitement, "Oh my God...I have to tell all my friends on the X men Chatroom!"

"Is that a porn site?" Mercedes gave her boyfriend side eye.

Sam gently touched her face, "Aww baby...you have so much to learn." She rolled her eyes, "IM GOING TO BE LOGAN!" he kissed her and jumped up from the couch.

"Sam," he looked down at her, "what about the body paint...you know me being naked while you paint me blue." She could see the struggle that crossed his face.

"But babe...I gotta go tell the boys," she sighed and waved him off, "I love you baby!" she watched as he ran to the bedroom and huddled on their bed as he rapidly typed to his friends. _My boyfriend's such a dork_, she smiled, _but I love him anyway._

**newjaxxcity****asked you:**

**I have a prompt for you. Would you mind doing another wonderful kiddie!Samcedes story about their first Valentine's Day? Please?**

Five year old Mercedes skipped on her way to school. She hummed a song that she had heard in church and began to giggle. Her mother, who was holding her hand, looked down at her and smiled, "Now what are you so excited about baby girl?"

"Mommy!" Mercedes looked at her mother as if she was slow, "It's Valentine's day!" she smiled widely and revealed her five missing front teeth.

"It is?" her mother feigned surprise, "well what happens on Valentine's day?"

"Well..." Mercedes thought hard about it, "it's when you tell everyone that you love them a whole bunch."

"Oh, and who do you love?" she stared down at her daughter and laughed.

"I love you, I love daddy, I love Ms. Williams because she's really nice, oh and I LOVE SAM!" Her mother's eyes widened.

"Is that so? Now who is Sam?" Mercedes giggled.

"Sam's my husband!" she exclaimed with glee. Her mother tried very hard to contain her laughter as she and her daughter reached the school gates.

"Okay baby," she pulled her into a hug, "I love you so much. Don't forget your Valentine cards are in your knapsack."

"I know mommy!" she tried to wiggle out of her moms grasp, "I gotta go show Sam"

"Okay okay go." She watched as her child bounced away into the school yard. She stood up and watched as she ran up to a little blonde boy, who immediately gave her a hug.

"Hi Sam!" Mercedes smiled at her best friend.

"Hi Mercedes. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" he blushed, "I asked my mommy for a card for you."

"Yay! I have a card for you too!" she jumped with excitement. She pulled off her care bears knapsack and sorted through the endless amounts of cards. She pulled one out and hid it behind her back. Sam put down his Thomas the tank engine backpack and pulled out hers. He smiled shyly and held it out to her. She quickly took it with her free hand and squealed.

"THE LITTLE MERMAID!" she hugged the little blonde boy. "She's my favourite! Thanks Sam!"

"Yea...she's a princess...like you" he looked at the ground and smiled.

Mercedes giggled and held her card out to Sam. She clapped her hands together. He took it and smiled.

"I LOVE THE POWER RANGERS!" he smiled and showed her his two missing teeth.

She smiled at him and laughed, "I told my mommy to get all the power ranger cards because I know you liked em," the little boy blushed.

"Alright kids! Time to come in" Ms. Williams yelled from the door.

"Mercedes...I loves you!" Sam leaned over and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Mercedes screamed in delight.

"Sam you have cooties!" Sam's smile slightly faltered. "But you're my bestest husband ever, I loves you too!" she grabbed his hand and his smile was restored.

"Alright you two come on in, I have candy for you guys today," their teacher smiled at the two kids.

At the mention of candy, Mercedes and Sam bolted inside their classroom and sat down next to each other still holding hands.

"This is the best Valentine's day ever!" she whispered to Sam. He looked over at his little friend and smiled. He looked down at their joined hands and blushed.

_Best Valentine's day ever._

**As for a prompt, Mercedes' teenage daughter asks Sam, their sexy neighbour, to take Mercy out on a date because she thinks her mum getting laid might remove the stick from her ass.****  
or something.**

— sirenscomecalling

Sam Evans finally was able to relax after a long stressful week at work. He had moved into his new house the Friday before and had finally finished unpacking. As a reward to himself, he decided that it was time for him to just put up his feet and enjoy the rest of his night. _Time to have some fun, _he grinned to himself. He closed the blinds and dimmed the lights and turned on his laptop. _Yea that's what I like._ He stared intensely at The Global News online newspaper. He sighed and read through the celebrity columns for any juicy gossip. He shook his head, _damn Brad Pitt's getting old. _The doorbell rang which caused him to groan.Sam put down his laptop and walked to the door. He opened it and saw a beautiful young woman standing there. He squinted one eye and looked her over, _definitely way too young._ She smiled brightly at him and extended her hand.

"Hello! My name is Leila. I'm your next door neighbour." Sam looked around and reluctantly shook her hand. _I feel like I'm on to catch a predator._ "I noticed that you just moved in and I wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood."

"Ah...okay. Well thank you," he smiled back at the younger woman. He scratched the back of his neck. "Do you do this for all your neighbours...or...?" he was confused and wanted some answers.

She giggled, "Well not exactly...just the ones who I think would be great for my mom." Sam stared at her silently for a full minute.

"Well that's my cue to go," he started closing the door when Leila stuck her sneaker into the crack.

"Wait! Hear me out," he sighed. _I am going to regret this big time._ He reluctantly opened the door wider. "My mother seriously is the kindest woman you will ever meet. She volunteers at the hospital. She donates blood when she can. And she raised the most adorable kid ever!" she pointed to herself and mouthed the word "me". Sam grinned at the kid's spunk. "But there's just one problem."

"Mhm...and that is?" he leaned on the door frame and scratched his blondish brown beard.

"She needs to get laid." The girl said with a serious face.

"Am I being punked or something right now?" Sam stared at her with wide eyes. "You came over to ask me to have intercourse with your mother?"

Leila made a face. "Ew no. What am I her pimp?" she shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know, you tell me." He put his hand on the doorknob ready to close it again. "I'm just expecting your pimp cane to sprout out of your hand any minute now."

She laughed, "No see, my mother's an angel but she is way too damn uptight." she raised her eyebrows, "Like SUPER uptight and I think that a nice date away from home and her job and volunteering would be good." He blinked slowly and stared at her. She raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, "Are you picking up what I'm throwing down here?"

"Uh huh and why me?" her eyes lit up as if she had been waiting for the question.

"Because you are hot, single, and I assume, ready to mingle," she grinned at him.

"How do you know I'm single?"

She rolled her eyes and looked over his shoulder, "You're on your laptop...looking at the news."

"So? Married people do that too."

"You also carried one bag of groceries home yesterday and a case of beer. Now if that doesn't scream bachelor, then I don't know." She crossed her arms over her chest. "My mom is really hot by the way." She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Leila, this is inappropriate I am not going to –" she put her phone to his face and showed him a picture of a curvy sexy long haired woman. Sam took the phone and stared at her mom. He looked up at the younger woman and grinned, "When? What time? And what do I need to wear?"

**theblissfulchaos****asked you:**

**That prompt you did for sirenscomecalling was good! Think you can come up with a part 2 for it? :**

**smilin4love****asked you:**

**Can you continue the one where mercedes teenage daughter asks Sam to take her on a date?pretty pretty please**

**Anonymous asked you:**

**please continue the story of Mercedes getting set up by her daughter!**

**dickens-like-the-author****asked you:**

**Oh god! I need a continuation of the next neighbor Sam asking Mercy out on a date because her daughter thinks Merc has got a stick up her ass. That first one was too cute!**

Sam and Leila stood huddled together at the corner of his garden in front of his house. He refused to let her into his home, so they had chosen the obscure spot so that her mom couldn't see them from her house.

"I have to do what?" he looked at the young girl, "I thought_ you_ were setting this thing up."

"I am" she stared at her front door, making sure her mother didn't come out looking for her. "I am the brains of this operation and you're the body."

"I don't think I like a twelve year old being the brains of my body, thank you very much," she looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"You think my mom's attractive right?" Sam slowly nodded, "And I know her better than anyone else right?" he sighed and nodded again, "Then I'm the Brain, which by default, makes you Pinky! And FYI I'm sixteen...not twelve." _Good God, _Sam sighed,_ I'm putting my love life in the hands of a potential candidate for sixteen and pregnant._ "Now listen. You need to go over there and introduce yourself to my mom."

Sam bit his lips nervously and stared at Leila's front door. He was trying to imagine what her mother could be doing at that exact moment. "Yea." He rolled his eyes at the girl, "Easier said than done. Did you not see that I spend my Fridays reading the gossip column?" Leila tried to hide her smile. "I'd think it was painfully obvious that I lack any social skills whatsoever."

"Well you're gonna learn today," She beamed at the older man and then a confused expression crossed her face, "What's your name BTW?"

"BT what?" Sam stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Old people," she muttered under her breath, "By the Way?"

"Oh. Sam Evans." He grinned.

She clapped him on the shoulder, "Alright Sam! Here's the plan. My mom loves flowers, so here" she reached over and yanked some peonies out of the ground. "Give her these."

Sam stared open mouthed at the dangling roots of his now dead flowers, "You said nothing about butchering my garden in your little plan. And it is Mr. Evans to you. Second!" he put his hand on his hip, "I do not feel comfortable seducing your mother with her child's help."

"Oh my God! Grow a pair will you!" Leila exclaimed very loudly. An old woman with white hair walked by with her dog and stared at the two with a look of disapproval.

Sam's eye grew huge, "She has turrets!" The old woman shook her head, "This isn't as bad as it looks!" he quickly whipped his head to look at Leila who was laughing. "Listen here Lolita, you're going to get me arrested."

She gave him a confused look then rolled her eyes, "Chill Mr. Evans." She shoved the flowers into his hand. "Now go over there and woo my mom," he took a deep breath and then began to walk to Leila's house. He saw her picture in his head again and freaked out. _I Can't deal with rejection_, he stopped walking and turned around, _she's too pretty_.

"I can't do it, forget it!" he started walking back to his door. Leila ran out in front of him.

"What's the problem?"

"I can't deal with rejection," he said quietly.

Leila sighed, "My mom probably hasn't had sex since I was conceived, so she's over there frustrated and I'm pretty sure willing!" her eyes grew wide, "I can't believe I just said that about my mom." She shook her head. "And you seem like a huge dork! You need this as much as she does!" Sam glared at her and then realised that she was right.

He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, "Okay..." he turned to walk to her house and then turned back once again.

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Leila threw her hands into the air, "WHAT NOW?"

"What's her name?"

"Who? My mom?" Sam nodded, "Well hell," she scratched her head, "I just call her mom... Wait it's Mercedes Jones!"

_Mercedes Jones. _Sam tossed the name around his head and grinned. He gave the teen a thumbs up and headed over to the Jones'. He rang the doorbell and stood back. He looked over at Leila, who was biting her nails. The door suddenly flew open and the beautiful woman in the picture glared at him.

"Hi I'm Sam Evans." He said nervously.

"I don't need what you're selling. I don't like Girl or Boy Scout cookies. And if you're a Jehova Witness, I have already found Jesus, now please kindly get off my porch." She moved back as if to close the door.

"Wait! Let's try that again shall we." He smiled kindly at her, "I am not selling you anything, I'm way too old to be a scout of any nature, and I have no idea what a Jehova Witness is." She looked him up and down.

"Then who are you and what do you want?" she placed her hand on her hip.

"I've seen you around and I'm new to the neighbourhood...I just wanted to say hi and give you these," he handed her the flowers. She reluctantly took them and stared at him. "Um...well that's all." He turned to walk away.

"Mr. Evans was it?" he looked back and smiled.

"Yea, but please call me Sam." She looked like she was thinking and then sighed.

"Mercedes Jones." She extended her hand out to him and he eagerly shook it. _Her hands are so small and cute._ "Well welcome to the neighbourhood." She stepped back and firmly closed the door. _Well that didn't go over too badly._ He scurried back to Leila, who was ducking behind the flowers.

"What are you doing?"

"If I know my mother, she's staring at you through the window right now. And you probably look hella crazy talking to some flowers, so act cool and pretend that you're admiring them." He slowly turned to look back at her house. "DON'T look back," she whispered fiercely, "How did it go?"

He looked at her and spoke to her from the corner of his mouth, "Well she shook my hand and told me her name." He shrugged not thinking it was much progress.

Leila squealed in delight, "Good! You're in!" he looked at her sceptically. "Now we just have to randomly make you bump into her again and then you can ask her out." He sighed.

"I still have to deal with you?" she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, if you date my mother...I will ALWAYS be around," she cackled and Sam's eyes widened. _Oh my God, I've made a deal with a teenaged devil._

**tuliptnt****asked you:**

**Hey! Prompt: Mercedes has an eating disorder, so her parents send her to rehab. She meets Sam, who also has an eating disorder, and they help each other see the beauty inside and out :D**

Mercedes sat in her wheelchair glaring at her parents. "I hate you both! I will always hate you!" she yelled at them. Her mother broke down into tears and walked out of her daughter's room. Her father stared at her with tears in his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" she hissed at him, "Good parents don't do this to their children. They don't lock them away in some centre." She looked to the side, "I don't belong in here with these sick people."

"Mercedes, that's enough." Her father said sternly but with a break in his voice. "You're mom and I love you so much. And we tried to keep you out of here as long as we possibly could, but baby...you've lost eighty pounds in two months." He began to cry harder, "When we found you on the ground yesterday..." he shook his head, "I thought you were dead...I thought I would never get the chance to walk my baby girl down the aisle."

"Oh so this is all about you huh?" she spat out, "Then maybe you're the one who's sick." She shifted her tired body in her wheelchair, "I don't want to be in this fucking thing anymore!" she screamed at her defeated father.

"Mercedes..."he bent down to speak to her, "We are trying our best. And right now you can't walk, so you're going to need this wheelchair...you're body is too weak."

"Leave me alone..."she whispered.

"Mercedes I—"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed into his face. Her father slowly stood up and nodded.

"We love you so much..." he turned and walked out the door. Mercedes' body convulsed with sobs. _I just want to throw something. _She tried to pick up the lamp that was on her table and realised that she didn't have the strength to do it. She looked at her thin skeletal hands and only saw fat. _I'm hideous. _She pulled her sleeves over them. She remembered the day that everything had started. She was at a Cheerios practice when one of the other cheerleaders looked at her in disgust and asked her friend _"Who the hell is going to pick the hippo up?"_ the other girl laughed and the two walked away. She hadn't thought she was fat before, she had always liked her size. She was a girl who was proud of her curves and she was also proud of the fact that she was not scared to voice her appreciation of good food. A lot of her guy friends like Artie Abrams loved that about her and always told her that she should never change. But despite the positive support, the only thing that stuck in her mind was the hippo comment. Sometimes she wished it had just ended there, but the girl struck again.

_Mercedes and her best friend Kurt were finishing up their practice for their Madonna and Justin Timberlake routine, when Kurt ran back to the change room to get his wallet. Mercedes waited for him outside. The dark haired cheerleader saw her and rolled her eyes as she passed her. She muttered to her friend, "I thought cheerleading was for attractive people, but now we have lard butt over here." Her friend laughed._

"_Yea...well I guess she'll distract the players during the game. They'll think a hippo escaped and drop the ball in shock." They looked at her and laughed. Mercedes immediately ran through the school until she found the nearest bathroom and threw up. When she had finally stopped she sat down on the cold floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand._

"_Why am I so ugly?" she whispered to herself, "That's why no boy in the Glee club wants me." she looked down and let the tears fall into her lap. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and stared at the message._

_Cedes, my love where'd you go? - Kurt_

_She closed her eyes and placed her phone on the ground. "Just leave me alone," she muttered. When she got home that night, her parents asked her if she was hungry. She forced a smile and told them no. She went into the bathroom and stared at her curves. "I am a hippo." She stared at herself in disgust. She walked over to the scale that she had never felt the need to use before and weighed herself. One ninety...she looked up and turned her face to the mirror. She made her decision to change her life. She tried diets and nothing worked fast enough for her, so she decided to try throwing up. The feeling she felt afterwards made her feel disgusting but the numbers on the scale went down. Everyday her friends told her that they were worried but she ignored them and continued on her way. She only noticed that things were going poorly when she would brush her hair and clumps would fall out. Or after she found out her back tooth had eroded from all of the stomach acid, but she didn't stop. Her parents threatened to take her to rehab but she told them that if they ever did she would forever hate them. Through the fear of losing their daughter they let her be. But Mercedes had pushed it too far and had begun to black out. Her parents had found her during one of her fainting spells._

She looked around her room and buzzed for a nurse. She had no energy to get out of her wheelchair and into bed.

The next day she was rolled into a group therapy session. When asked about her problems she rolled her eyes or kissed her teeth. When it was done she just sat there wallowing in her anger.

"You're Mercedes right?" A tall blonde attractive man approached her. She stared at him and then slowly nodded. "Awesome, I'm Sam Evans." He extended his hand out to her. She reluctantly reached out and shook it. "I saw you in therapy...you don't talk very much." He grinned. She rolled her eyes. "Yea you did a lot of that." He pointed to her face.

"What do you want?" she glared at him.

"I want to help you." He smiled.

"Help me with what?"

"You remind me of... me actually. I was just like you a few months ago." She scoffed.

"You were a black woman a few months ago." He grinned at her humour.

"No...but I had an eating disorder." He looked at her with a serious expression. "I'm getting better though..." he smiled sadly.

"I don't have a disorder." She tried to roll away but her arms couldn't move her wheels.

"Let me help you." He began to push her down a hallway she didn't recognize.

"My rooms the other way." She began to panic that this green eyed man was going to kill her.

"I'll take you there...but I want to show you something first." He rolled her to a nice cheerful room with pictures all over the walls. "This is my room."

"O...k" she managed to choke out. He walked in front of her and picked up a photo. He handed it to her. Her eyes widened in shock, "Oh my God is that...you?" she looked up at him and he slowly nodded.

He took the picture of the emaciated blonde boy out of her hands and looked at it. "I used to think I was so fat at this point." He shook his head and put the picture down, "Even when my kidneys and liver began to fail, I still thought I was ugly and fat...But Mercedes before all of that I was perfect...I was fine."

She shook her head and tears escaped her eyes, "I want to go to my room now!" he sighed.

"You see these pictures?" he pointed to the kid like drawings on his wall, "They're from my little brother and sister who tell me that I'm amazing, and the best brother," he laughed, "and that I'm beautiful." He looked at her. "I look at them every single day to remind me of what I almost lost because of my disorder." He kneeled in front of her. "I want to be those pictures for you." He took her hand in his own, "I want to tell you everyday about how beautiful you are...even though you can't see it."

"I'm ugly!" she moved her hand out of his.

"No! You are so beautiful and I'm not only talking about how you look out here." He tenderly touched her face, "But how you are in here." He lightly touched her chest, "I can already see how beautiful your spirit is...please give me a chance to show you what I see."

"You don't know me...why?" she wiped her eyes.

"It hurts my heart to see how angry you are...I don't want you to hurt anymore." He took back her hand, "I still need help every day...can you help me?"

She looked up in shock. "I..I can't ...I don't know how."

He winked at her, "I don't know why...but I trust you. And you're already helping by just talking to me right now." He wiped her tears. "You are so beautiful...please say it just once."

She shook her head.

"That's okay...everything takes time. But I can't wait for the moment I finally hear you say it." He smiled at her, "So will you help me?"

She stared at him for awhile before she finally spoke. "Okay..." it was a small whisper, but it was enough to fuel Sam's determination to help her get better.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Can you do a kiddie!Sam prompt where Mercedes gets her first unexpected monthly and is really cranky and at first doesn't tell Sam but he guesses and help her**

Sam ran to the Jones' after lunch and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Jones opened the door wearing a bright yellow summer dress.

"Well hey there Sam. How are you?" she smiled brightly at the blonde boy. Sam blushed at the pretty older woman. _Mercy's mom has got it going on._ He tried to flex the new muscle that he had worked hard on all week.

"I'm great Mrs. J," his voice slightly cracked, "is Mercedes here?" he tried to look behind her mom to see if he could see her.

"Yep, let me go get her." She walked back into the house and Sam stayed on the doorstep scratching his newly pimpled face. He hated being thirteen. His body was starting to grow things in weird places, his voice was always cracking, and he was scrawny looking since his growth spurt. A lot of things were changing for him, but he was happy that his relationship with Mercedes stayed the same.

"Hey," she walked to the door but didn't look happy to see him. She was wearing capris and a long t-shirt, which was a lot different from the dresses that she had been wearing all summer.

"Hey want to come to my house and play in the pool?" he asked her cheerfully, "we can play water volleyball and get the other kids to come over and play."

"I don't want to," she crossed her arms over her chest. "In fact I don't want to see you around here for seven days!"

"B-but what'd I do?" he bit his lip.

"You asked me to wear a bathing suit Sam," she rolled her eyes, "Just like a man to want to objectify a woman."

His jaw dropped, "Objecti-what?" he mirrored his friend and crossed his arms over his chest. "Jeese Mercedes, why you acting all weird and stuff. Just come over for a swim, it'll be fun!"

"I said no Sam Evans!" she slammed her door shut and left Sam standing there in confusion on the doorstep. He huffed home and sulked at the kitchen table.

"Sam what's wrong?" his mother who was peeling potatoes stared at her son.

He sighed, "Mercedes is acting all weird and she doesn't want to go swimming."

"Weird how?"

"She said not to come back for seven days and she was all cranky and stuff." He pouted, "I hate girls sometimes."

"Sam?" he looked up at his mother, "remember the birds and the bees talk that your dad gave you?" Sam scrunched up his face in disgust but nodded. "Well in order for young women to have babies, they have this thing called a period."

"Like at the end of a sentence?" he stared at her in confusion.

"No...uh," His mother fumbled for words, "Give me one second." She ran out of the kitchen and returned five minutes later with a pink book. "it's kind of ancient, but it will explain everything." She handed it to Sam.

"So you just got your period. Congratulations and welcome to womanhood?" he read the title out loud and stared at his mother, "Please don't make me read this."

She laughed, "I guarantee that it will make your life much easier when you get older to know these things." He sighed and trudged upstairs to his room. An hour later, Mrs. Evans heard her son run down the stairs. He quickly hugged her. "Oh well what's this?" she stared at the top of her son's head.

He looked up at her, "Mom," his eyes grew wide, "I am so sorry you have to go through that...every month!" she tried to hide her laughter. "I have to go talk to Mercedes, seeya." He let go of his mom and ran out of the house. She shook her head and laughed at her son.

When the doorbell rang at the Jones, Mercedes was the closest one to get it. When she opened it she stared at Sam. "Sam I told you that-"

"Hear me out!" he looked pleadingly at her, "I know all about your journey to womanhood and it's absolutely gross." She glared at him, "And I totally think you're more amazing for dealing with the bloating and cramps and the..." he gulped, "blooood."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "well this is probably the most awkward convo I've ever had...ever."

"But know this!" he smiled, "I will always be here if you need to cry about stuff or like you need a hug." She grinned, "I also brought you a girly magazine and some gummy worms and chocolate." He handed her the goodies. She smiled and grabbed her best friend for a hug.

"You're the best Sam," she let him go and he blushed, "But don't come back until next Sunday." She winked at him and slowly closed the door.

Sam sighed, _Women will go through this cycle until their fifties? I don't think I can last that long._

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Mercedes is pregnant and Sam wants some but she isnt feeling it.**

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Can you make a prompt where Mercedes is pregnant but she didn't tell Sam yet and they're about to have sex/make love and they haven't started yet and she already came (because she's pregnant, like in that movie) and Sam's like :' What ? Already?' and she's like surprise i'm pregnant ! ( lol sorry for my bad english , i'm european)**

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Can you write one where Mercedes Mom finds Mercedes and Sam in an "Unfriendly act" and yells at both of them for not waiting till marriage but Mercedes has shocking news that she's going to be a teen-mom**

Mercedes sat in her bedroom and silently stared at the wall. Her body shook with her silent tears as she remembered her doctors visit a few days ago.

"_Ms. Jones your test results have come back." She stared intensely at the taller man. She had been having bad feelings for the last month or so, and her period had been irregular. She would spot for a few days and then it left, which wasn't normal for her. She knew she wasn't pregnant because she was on birth control, which in her mind was 100% effective. She was seventeen and considered herself to be one of the smart teens who took precautions so that she wouldn't get-_

"_Pregnant." The doctor stared at her. She blinked and shook her head._

"_I'm sorry, what was that?" he gave her a sympathetic look and sighed._

"_I said you are two months pregnant." Her eyes widened._

"_That's not possible though...I'm on birth control... my period still comes...I HAVEN'T EVEN GAINED WEIGHT." She yelled and stood up._

"_Ms. Jones, birth control is not 100% effective especially if you happen to miss a day or if you use another medication that will cancel out the effects of the birth control. Yes sometimes spotting can occur in a pregnancy, and I have seen cases where women gain only ten pounds and that wasn't until their third trimester. I am sorry but the tests don't lie, you're pregnant."_

_She felt her face get hot and she began crying. "This can't be happening..._

She wiped her eyes and heard the doorbell ring. She ran down the stairs, opened the door, and stared at her boyfriend Sam Evans.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled widely at her, "I brought over your favourite girly movies." He shook a bag in front of her.

"I'm busy Sam, maybe another time." She stared at the ground.

"Babe. I haven't seen you in over a week...can't I just watch _He's just not that into you_ with my girlfriend? You know about my man crush on Justin Long." He gave her a pouty face and she smiled.

"Fine Evans, but no hanky panky." He winked at her and entered the house.

They sat in the basement together and watched the movie, but soon enough Sam's hands began to roam. "Sam!" she stared at the horny teen, "What part of no hanky panky didn't you get? The hanky or the panky?"

"Mmmm, I think the panky threw me off," he leaned in and began nibbling on her ear. For some reason the feelings in her body intensified and she could feel herself getting quickly aroused.

"Sam Evans! You said you wanted to watch a movie and that's what we're going to do." She scooted away from him to the other side of the couch.

"Come on Mercedes," he lightly tugged her back to him and she didn't resist. "I just want to cuddle." He kissed down her jaw line and she immediately felt her body get got. "And fine I'll leave you alone." He whispered against her ear and then moved down to suck her neck. She moaned at the touch and she could feel him smile against her neck. He pulled back and simply sat next to her. Mercedes couldn't take it, she needed to be touched now. She swung her body on top of him and straddled his legs.

"I hate you," she growled at him and began to kiss him forcefully.

He grabbed her ass, "MMM damn, I love you." He managed to say in between the kisses. She moved to his ears and lightly kissed them. She grazed her teeth against his neck and he hissed and thrust his body upwards. "Shit..." he said in a gasp.

"PANTS. OFF. NOW!" she moved off of him and Sam quickly stood up and pulled off his pants. He was happy that he had made the choice to go commando. Mercedes bit her lip as she stared at her familiar play thing. She pulled up her skirt and moved her underwear to the side. Sam immediately spread her legs apart and moved his head down. Mercedes pulled his hair, "No time for that." He grinned and licked his lips.

"Fine after then." She nodded quickly and he moved upwards. He slowly started kissing her but Mercedes needed him in her like NOW. She grabbed his member and he yelped. "Woah Mercedes!"

"Get it in me now!" his smile widened and he moved off of her to get his wallet. "FUCK THE CONDOM!" she pushed him down on the couch and quickly sat on him. Sam hissed and started to move. Mercedes felt her body shake and threw her head back and let the waves crash over her. She screamed at the intensity. When she was done, she sat limply on his lap.

Sam looked at her in confusion, "Umm...what? I hardly did anything!" Sam stared at his girlfriend with his jaw dropped. "Man ...I'm fucking amazing."

"MERCEDES!" both Sam and Mercedes turned to stare at her mother who was standing on the stairs. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Mercedes groaned and quickly moved off of her boyfriend. Sam stood up quickly and put on his pants. Her mother closed her eyes, "Do not tell me that his butt naked ass was on my new couch!"

"Mom I can explain..." her mother stared at her daughter with her hands on her hips. "Okay actually I can't..." she muttered.

"What is wrong with you two! You should have waited until you guys got married! What if you got pregnant huh? I am too young to be a grandmother!" she glared at the couple.

"But mom—"

"No butts! I have seen enough to last me a lifetime!" her mother shook her head and stared at Sam who was blushing.

"I'm pregnant."She blurted out, both her mom and Sam stared at her. She smiled weakly, "Surprise!"

"Babe...I don't think it can happen that fast...I didn't even..." he looked over at her mom and whispered to Mercedes, "You know." She shook her head.

"No, I was pregnant before this." Sam's green eyes grew and he slowly stared at her stomach.

"Mercedes Jones..." her mother shook her head in disapproval. "I cannot believe—" her mother began but was cut off by a loud bang. Both Jones women stared at the passed out blonde on the ground.

**cariosity****asked you:**

**How about a super fluffy one where Mercedes insists that she and Sam take dance lessons in preparation for their wedding and he's very reluctant? Thanks!**

Mercedes literally dragged her husband to be to the doors of the dance studio.

"Samuel Michael Evans!" she stopped pulling him and glared at her grinning fiancée, "Now I've lost almost ten pounds dragging your big butt from the car to here. Now you better get it together right now!" she said slightly out of breath. The man didn't look it but he was quite heavy.

"Cedes I told you that I didn't want to do this," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We are getting married in two weeks and you need to learn how to dance." She placed her hand on her hip.

He scoffed, "Excuse me, but I know how to dance."

"Listen here." She pointed her finger at him. "I will not have you doing the windy city, the body roll, the moonwalk, or your crotch grabs at our wedding." Her eyes widened, "As far as I'm concerned, your White Chocolate Kentucky Fried stripping days were over when loud mouth Berry and big head Hudson found you." Sam's mouth opened in protest, "We are going to learn to salsa, even if it kills you. And if it doesn't kill you, _I will._" Sam recognized the "no booty for you tonight" look on her face and simply nodded. She turned around with speed and walked into the dance room. Sam sighed, _this is going to be bad._

They walked in and listened to the instructor, properly named Bob, explain to them how the class worked.

"Alright ya'll!" he clapped enthusiastically, "I am going to teach you how to have sex in your clothes on the dance floor." Some of the couples whooped and Sam got more nervous. "Salsa is the dance of love. You have to tease your partner with it until they EXPLODE!" he threw his arms in the air. "Now grab your sexy partner and follow me." Sam looked at the dance instructor and decided that someone should tell him to wear bigger pants, because the one he was wearing was giving him a male camel toe. He shuddered and looked at his fiancée.

"OOO isn't this exciting?" she smiled widely at him.

He never wanted to disappoint Cedes, so he gave her his best smile. "So much _fun!_" _damn, did that sound sarcastic? Nah probably not._

"No need for sarcasm Sam," she gave him the look. "Alright let's get started." They stood for awhile and watched Bob move rather limberly for a man of 300lbs. He and his partner Olga, moved quickly around the dance floor. "Damn Bob, mhm do your thang." Mercedes muttered under her breath. The couple stared at him in awe. When Bob finished they all tried to imitate the dance moves. Sam was surprised to learn that he was actually picking up the dance moves very quickly. He twirled Mercedes around and moved with her quickly, but he noticed that she was stumbling a lot. Bob walked over and spoke to the couple.

"You are sex!" he said looking at Sam, "and you are on first base girl, come on and work that ass! You can let him taste it but don't waste it." He strutted away. _Oop. _

"What the hell does that mean?" Mercedes stared at the man in shock, "Is he trying to imply that I can't dance?" Sam quickly shook his head.

"No babe, just ignore him." He tried to move with her but he could see that the dance instructor's comment had hurt her. She quickly stopped dancing.

"I'm sorry Sam...I can't do this," she let go of his hands and walked out of the dance room. Sam ran after her and caught her before she reached the main doors.

"Wait Mercedes," he lightly grabbed her arm, "Are you really going to let camel toe Bob bring you down?" she looked down and shrugged.

He tilted her head up, "Baby, you are the best dancer I know. And honestly I don't care if we can't dance at our wedding. I don't care if we end up having to do the electric boogie." Mercedes laughed, "All I care about is seeing my beautiful fiancée become my wife. I'm excited to finally say I do to my best friend. I am so fucking excited to introduce you to the world as Mrs. Mercedes Evans." Her eyes began to water as she looked at Sam, he pointed to the classroom, "I'm here for you, but this is not all that important. What's important is me carrying you over the threshold of our new house and into our new life together." He lightly kissed her lips, "Do you understand me? THAT'S what's important."

Tears spilled from her eyes as she looked at him, "How did I get so lucky?" he pulled her into a hug.

"Mercedes, I ask myself that question every day that I wake up next to you." She sighed into his chest. "Now let's go show Bob that you are hitting a home run with dat ass, okay!" she pulled back from him and laughed.

"Let's do it white thunder!"

"Hey now..." he said looking around, "That name is only allowed in the bedroom." He grinned at her and pulled his fiancée back into the dance room.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Can you do a prompt based off of Beauty and the Beast?**

Mercedes struggled to get out of the grasp of the caped man wearing the mask. She pulled away and ran back towards the gates that they had just walked through, when she felt a strong hand grab her arm. She looked at him in horror.

"Try that again and it won't end well for you," he growled. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "I have no business with you!" she tried to pinch his back but couldn't get through the material of his grey cape. He walked briskly into his large mansion. "Please, I'll find you money, I won't tell anyone about you!" she tried to plead with her captor.

"Stop talking!" he yelled.

Mercedes began to cry, "What is it that you want from me?" He didn't answer her and she was starting to feel nauseous from all of the bouncing and from being upside down. "I'm going to be sick." She gasped.

"Throw up and that will be the end of you," came his muffled voice. She closed her eyes and tried to think of relaxing thoughts. She imagined herself as a young girl of six twirling in the meadows as her mother watched her with glee. Her mother was clapping and singing a little song to cheer on her little girl. Mercedes smiled sadly at the memory. Her captor stopped walking and she heard a key opening a door. He began walking again and she could see that they had just walked through a large door. She felt herself being thrown and she landed on a nice comfy mattress. The man in the cape walked away.

Mercedes stared after him in shock. "PLEASE LET ME GO," she tried moving off of the bed and he turned back and looked at her with the green eyes that she could see through the mask.

"You will stay here until your father gives me what he owes." He snarled at her, "Do not make me send parts of you back to him to make me get what I want sooner." He turned back around, his cape swirling behind him. "bathroom is to your left," he walked out and locked the door. Mercedes ran to it and slammed her fists against it screaming.

"MY VILLAGE WILL FIND ME! YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU BEAST!" she leaned her head against the door and held back her tears. _Crying won't help you, but a plan will._ She stepped back and tried to figure out a way to get out of this mess. She sat down on her new bed and thought of her father. She loved him dearly but ever since her mother died, he had been acting strangely. Their farm was not bringing in the money that it needed and her father had been forced to make deals with shifty people. She assumed that the masked creature was one of them. She sighed and laid down on the bed. She refused to be a victim, she was going to do everything in her power to get away. Her father needed her, he had gotten very ill and without her, he would surely die. _I'll be back father, don't worry._

The next morning Mercedes woke up early and crouched behind the door. She had slicked the floor with the soap from the bathroom. Now all she had to do was wait. Twenty minutes later she heard footsteps coming towards her door. She heard the key unlock it and saw the door fly open. She saw the man fall and cry out. She jumped from her hiding spot and tried to jump over him when she slipped on her own trap. She scrambled to get up and run away, when he grabbed her foot and pulled her down hard. He straddled her and held her wrists. She tried to see if she could see his face behind the white mask but all she saw were his eyes again.

"You shall regret that wench." He pulled her up by her wrists and flung her over his back again, but more forcefully.

"I am not your prisoner! I do not deserve this." She struggled but he ignored her. He ran with her down a flight of stairs into a dark and cold place. She heard a loud creak and he put her down and shoved her roughly into a dark wet room. "NO!" she screamed. "I AM SORRY! DO NOT LET ME DIE IN HERE!" he laughed darkly and locked the door.

"I owe the rats down here a treat and I'm always good on my word." He ran up the stairs leaving Mercedes to fend for herself in the dark dungeon.

**samcedesistherealeffingdeal****asked you:**

**Hey do you think you can do a AU prompt where Mercedes catches Shane cheating so she and Kurt or Santana decides to key his car and it ends up being Sams instead and she gets caught and she gets arrested Sam asks to see her and he decides to drop the charges after talking to her cause he wants a dateThank you bunches**

"He did what?" Kurt yelled in Mercedes room, "That lying no good for nothing bastard."

"Yea, I caught him red handed creeping with the girl next door." She wiped her teary eyes. "Picture this, they were both butt naked banging on the bathroom floor."

"How could he forget that he had given you an extra key?" Kurt shook his head at the stupidity. She shrugged.

"All that time I was standing there I never took my eyes off of him," she sighed.

"Did you catch them in his bedroom?"

"No I caught him on the counter, saw him kissin on the sofa, he even had her in the shower, I even caught them on camera. I saw the marks on his shoulder, I heard the words that he told her, I heard the scream get louder, I stayed until it was over."

"Oh Mercedes you should have left." Kurt rubbed her back as comfort. "Well what did he say?"

"He said it wasn't him." She got off of her bed and stared out the window, "I need to get even with him Kurt. I hate him so much."

"Well whatever you do, I will be there by your side." He stood up and hugged his friend. She pressed her cheek against his chest.

"Let's key the muthfuckas car." She looked up at him and Kurt's eyes widened briefly. But just as quickly he looked down at her and grinned.

"Let's do it!"

Late that night the two friends crouched behind a garbage bin and looked around for Shane. "Are you sure his cars here?" Kurt looked around.

"Yea he always parks here when he's with that trollop." She kissed her teeth. Kurt screamed. "What?" Mercedes looked around to see if Kurt had seen Shane. Kurt pulled a scarf out of the garbage bin.

"Who would throw away cashmere Mercedes? WHO?" he yelled at her. She leaned over and pinched him.

"Put down the scarf Kurt," he clutched the item to his body. She grabbed it from him and played tug of war with him. They were so distracted that they didn't notice Shane leave the building and drive off in his gray Honda and the same model and colour car pull into the same spot. "PUT IT DOWN!" Mercedes finally wrestled the clothing item from his grasp and threw it into the road.

"You are one cold hearted snake Mercedes Jones." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Let's do it before he leaves." She slowly got up and tip toed over to his car. She saw a pair of legs fly by her face and glared at the cart wheeling Kurt. "The fuck Kurt?" he shrugged.

"It seemed more spy like than tip toeing." He walked quickly to the car.

"Just hand me the damn keys," he threw them over to her. She walked to the other side of the car and decided what she was going to write. "Okay I got it, you need to be the look out." He nodded and looked around. About ten minutes later, she stood up and admired her work. "There!" Kurt smiled and looked over. Just as quickly his smile dropped.

"MERCEDES JONES WAS HERE!" he stared at her in disbelief, "THAT'S WHAT YOU WROTE ON YOUR BOYFRIENDS CAR?" he yelled at her.

"What?" she smiled, "The message will get through that way."

"Yea and you're sure to get arrested," he shook his head.

"I won't get arreste—" Mercedes and Kurt stared at the blinding lights of the police car. Kurt bolted away.

"I'm too pretty to go to jail! Love you!" he yelled over his shoulder. Mercedes stared after him in shock. _Damn that well dressed traitor_. She was arrested and taken down to the station. She tried explaining to the officer that it wasn't her but her license gave her away. She sat in a chair, waiting for her parents to come get her. An older blonde man walked into the station and shook hands with one of the officers who turned to look at Mercedes. His green eyes widened and the two exchanged some words. They walked over to her and the officer helped her stand up.

"Now this is the gentleman's car you vandalised." The police officer spoke to her, "But he refuses to press charges and only God knows why." He took off her handcuffs and she rubbed her wrists. The officer shook his head and walked away.

"I am so sorry sir. I thought it was my boyfriend's car." She looked down at her sneakers.

"Mercedes Jones right?" she looked up in confusion as to how he knew her name, "It was written on my car...so I assume that it's you." She nodded and blushed.

"I will pay you every cent for the repairs." She bit her lip and he laughed.

"How about a date?" he looked seductively at her.

"You want fruit?" she raised her eyebrow, "Well hell I can get you oranges mangoes ..."

"You're funny." He smiled warmly at her, "But no, I would like to go on a date with you." She blinked for a bit trying to make sure she had heard him right.

"Oh...okay." she grinned. "Well let's do it!"

"Cool...I have to get my car fixed first," he cleared his throat and she felt ashamed, "But give me your number and I'll call you." He pulled out his cell and she told him her number, "Alright Ms. Jones." He winked, "I'll be seeing you soon." He grinned and walked out of the station with Mercedes still staring after him in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anonymous asked you:**

**mercedes(and the girls) are away from home and sam has to do their daughter's hair...with disastrous results( he has to rely on the guys for help)**

"Joseph!" Sam screamed up the stairs for his son. "Come down here please." The young dreadlocked teen popped his head out of his door and slowly came down the stairs.

"That weed wasn't mine dad." He said with wide green and hazel eyes.

"What?" Sam stared at his son, "I'll just pretend you didn't say that and I won't tell your mother because you're my only son and I don't want you to die." Joe grinned. "No, I called you down here to help me with something." Sam began walking towards the living room with his son in tow. He quickly stopped and looked down. Joe stared down at his two year old sister Chloe.

She extended her hands out to him, "Joe Joe up up!" he bent over and picked her up. She giggled in his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. Sam reached over and lightly rubbed her back.

"Help you with Chloe?" Joe stared at his father in confusion.

"Yes. Your mom and Leila have been gone for a week and she told me to do your sisters hair...but I haven't." He smiled sheepishly. Joe looked at the blonde and brown afro on his little sister's head.

"Oh my God dad," he reached into the mass of hair, "Is this a cheeto?"

"Hey don't look at me like that. You're mother taught me a long time ago on how to do Leila's hair, but I always managed to get out of any situation of having to do it. I even paid the neighbours to do it once" He sighed, "But she will absolutely kill me when she sees Chloe." He took her from her big brother and kissed her head.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

"Hey muffin!" he rubbed his nose against her small one. "So will you help me do her hair?" he looked pleadingly at his son.

"Dad, I have dreads. I don't even do my own hair anymore, I just clean it up once in awhile." He shook his head, "Sorry you're on your own."

"How about if I throw in fifty dollars?"

"Nope sorry dad," the young teen bounded up the stairs. Sam looked at his hazel eyed daughter who was sucking her thumb.

"Alright munchkin," he reached into her hair and pulled out a shoelace. He gave her a weird look and she giggled. "Daddy's going to need back up." About an hour or so later the doorbell rang. Sam walked over to it with Chloe in his arms. He opened it and smiled. "Hey guys!" he stepped back to let Puck, Finn, and Mike come in.

"Yo man," Puck clapped him on his shoulder, "what's the emergency?" Sam led the men into the living room and sat down. They followed and nervously sat down on the other couches.

"Men! I need your help."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Yea you said that on the phone...but with what." Sam looked down at his calm daughter and held her up like Simba.

"We need to do her hair," he grinned.

"Oh hell naw." Puck stood up, "I don't even do my own children's hair."

Finn stood up too, "Yea, sorry. Rachel sends our kids to the hair salon."

Mike stayed sitting down, "Sure." He smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back and then sighed.

"Come on guys! Finn remember that time I bought you those basketball tickets, and Puck remember when I helped you way back when with your pool business? Now I've never asked for a favour, but I am now." Puck rolled his eyes.

He walked over to Chloe and picked her up, "Alright baby. Let's do this." The four men huddled in the upstairs bathroom and stared at the little girl.

"Okay so I think we are supposed to wash it first." Sam said looking over his daughter.

"Um...aren't you supposed to comb it first?" Mike chimed in from the back.

"Nah no time for that." Finn said. Mike rolled his eyes and shook his head at the bad idea. The men washed her hair and threw in a lot of shampoo and conditioner. When they were done they stared at her drenched curls. "Oh my God it shrunk," Finn stared wide eyed at the little girl's hair.

"Dude," Puck looked at Sam, "We broke her," Sam laughed.

"We did not. This is how Leila's hair looked when she was younger" He picked up his giggling daughter and brought her to her bedroom. "Okay so now let's comb through it." Sam put the comb to his daughter's hair and it got stuck. He pulled on it and Leila screamed.

"No daddy! It hurt!" she made a grumpy face.

"Sorry baby, but daddy has to comb it." He tried pulling the comb out of her hair. She screamed and started crying, "Shit...it's stuck." He turned to look at his friends who all put their hands up and shook their heads.

"Don't look at me bra." Puck stared at the crying little girl. Finn picked up a brush.

"Here try this." He handed it to Sam. Sam took the brush and tried to gently brush out her hair but it was too knotted.

"Oh man, Cedes is going to kill me!" he stared at his bawling daughter. "Baby, daddy's sorry."

"No daddy, daddy hurt Chloe." She cried harder. Just then all the men turned at the sound of a door being opened downstairs.

"Shit she's home early." Sam began to panic.

"Throw a bow on it." Mike rummaged through Chloe's hair things and handed him a bow. Sam quickly clipped the bow into her hair, but it slowly sunk into the soft curls.

"Give me more!" Mike pulled out scrunchies, dinosaur clips and bows. Sam put everything into his daughter's hair and all the men stared at her.

"We'll miss you Sam," Finn patted his shoulder.

"Sam!" they heard Mercedes yell from downstairs. "Joe!"

Joe walked out of his bedroom and stared at the four men with Chloe. His eyes travelled to her hair and he let out a guffaw. "OOOOOO you're going to get it!" he said between laughs.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to tell your mother about the weed comment?" Sam stared at his son in frustration. Joe immediately stopped laughing and continued on his way. "Okay men! All for one and one for all."

"Yea man!"

"With you till the end."

"Let's do this!"

The three men bounded down the stairs with Sam at the back of them with Chloe. Mercedes looked over and smiled. "Well hey guys!" she walked over and hugged them, "What are you guys up to?"

Joe covered his mouth to stop from laughing. "Just hanging out." Puck said casually.

Leila walked into the room, "Hey dad, where's Chloe?"

"Lee Lee!" the little girl squealed from her dad's hands. Mercedes pushed through the men to get her baby and screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sam cringed at the tone.

"Gotta go man seeya," Mike yelled over his shoulder as he and the other men bolted out of the house. Sam stared after them for help. He looked over at Joe, whose face was turning red from holding in his laughter and Leila's mouth was open staring at her little sisters head. Mercedes slowly took her child from his arms and stared at her daughter's hair. She touched the comb that was still stuck in it.

"Samuel Michael Evans." She glared at her husband, "If I can't fix this, you and the couch better reacquaint yourselves." She stomped up the stairs with Chloe.

"Momma!" Chloe hugged her mother delightfully.

"Dad...she's going to have to shave her head." Leila shook her head and walked away. Sam stared at his son.

"I thought it looked righteous." Joe grinned. Sam rolled his eyes and walked to the living room to say hi to the couch.

**stefaneed09****asked you:**

**pls write more of sam doing his daughter hair!**

Mercedes walked into the living room to see Sam sitting with one leg crossed over the other while reading a newspaper. Joe was sitting in the single chair with his bare feet dangling over the arm and Leila was laying on her stomach on the floor doing her homework. She smiled at her little family and looked at her youngest who was in her arms.

"Baby girl?" she spoke quietly to Chloe, who turned her head and smiled at her mother, "Wanna go show daddy how mommy fixed your hair." The little girl nodded and Mercedes put her down. Chloe ran to her father and giggled once she hit his knee. He moved his paper to the side and smiled down at her.

"Well hello there beautiful," he put the paper down and picked her up. She sat on his lap and curled up into a little ball and began to suck her thumb. "Chlo-bear," he removed her thumb from her mouth, "No sucky of the thumby," she pouted and he started to tickle her. Mercedes walked over to her son and smacked his knee.

"ahh mom, what the heck?" he looked at her in disapproval.

"You need to cut your toe nails...or should I call them claws." She looked at his feet.

"Mom, they're perfectly fine." He rolled his eyes.

"For who? Saber tooth?" Sam looked up at his wife with pride.

"Fine!" Joe got off of the couch and ran upstairs to his room.

Mercedes grinned, "I just wanted his seat." She sat down and winked at her husband. "Sam you are banned from touching any child's hair ever again. It took me almost two hours to do that." She pointed to Chloe's silk like pig tails. Sam looked down at his sleeping daughter. He was glad that he had decided to be a stay at home dad. After missing so much of Joe's and Leila's life, he had made the decision that he would be around for every moment of Chloe's.

"Alright alright," he said quietly.

"Yea dad. You could have made her go bald." Leila smiled at her father.

"You hush, before I do your hair next," he gave her a look and she laughed.

"Sure if you can catch me," she got off the floor and handed her homework to her mother. Mercedes looked through it and pointed to a problem.

"Are you sure about this one?" Mercedes looked up at her. Leila took the book and stared at the problem.

"Oh, whoops." She held the book in her hand and fixed it. She showed it to her mom again and Mercedes nodded. "Can I go on the computer now?"

"One hour" she looked at her watch, "Starting now." Leila quickly walked to the computer room and sat down. Joe came back in and lifted his foot and put it on his mother's lap. "Eww Joseph!"

"Loook mom, seeeee it's all nice now," she pulled his leg hair and his foot flew off, "Ow, you are cruel and unusual." Mercedes laughed. "Can I go out with John Abrams?"

"Yes you can," Joe walked away, "And tell your aunt Quinn I say hi!"

"Kay," he threw on his coat and opened the door.

"Be back by ten!" she yelled to him as he closed it, "He better have heard me or he's getting the spoon." Sam smiled at his wife and stood up holding Chloe, he draped her over his shoulder and walked over to Mercedes. He bent down and kissed her.

"I love you so much, my little disciplinary woman." She smiled into his kiss and he deepened it.

"Eww gross guys. You have a room for a reason," Leila turned away in disgust.

"Child what do you want?" Mercedes stared at her middle child.

"Can I go to the mall tomorrow?" she begged.

"Don't you have a test?" Sam asked her.

"Well...kinda...but—" she continued

"Then no." Sam said firmly, "Maybe after your test." Leila bit her lip and sighed. She crossed her arms muttering something and walked away.

"Look at us," Mercedes laughed, "We are the parent's we loved to hate." He bent down and kissed her again.

"Yea I know," he grinned, "But I love us."

**beautifulblackbravebird****asked you:**

**Heya! Could I put in a prompt request for a Cinderella (1997 movie with Brandy and Paolo Montalban) Samcedes? Maybe singing 'Sweetest Sounds' or 'Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful'. Thank you =D**

Mercedes stared after her step family as they entered the hat shop and rolled her eyes. She was tired of being made to feel like an outcast in her father's home. All she had ever wanted was a mother who would love her and care for her, so she was more than excited when her dad brought the blonde lady into their lives. She was even more ecstatic when she learned that she was also going to have sisters. But Sue Sylvester turned out to be cruel and menacing and she often threw sticks at Mercedes for fun. Her step sisters Brittany and Santana weren't any better. She sighed and held back the tears that had gathered in her eyes. She just wanted someone to tell her that they loved her and that they were proud of her. She held her family's parcels to her chest and closed her eyes.

The sweetest sounds Ill ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The kindest words Ill ever know, are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me

She opened her eyes and shook her head. Some day my prince will come, someday we'll meet again, and away to his castle we'll go, to be happy forever I know. _Wait, that's Snow White's song._ She shook her head and continued to walk.

"Mercedes!" Sue stood behind her and handed her a bag with her new track suit. She gave her step daughter a dirty look and walked away.

"Have you ever seen such a lazy girl in your life," Santana dug the girl two cut eyes.

"Hey who are you calling lazy?" Brittany pouted.

"Not you stupid, Mercedes." Santana rolled her eyes.

Brittany stopped walking and sniffed, "You were the only person to never call me stupid." She picked up her pace and walked after Santana.

Mercedes chased after her family but heard a faint low singing coming from the market and followed it.

The sweetest sounds Ill ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The kindest words Ill ever know, are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me

She stared at the tall green eyed blonde singing. _Well hell, this is why you should copyright your shit._ She smiled, _but he is definitely cute. Hmmm I should sing with him and pretend that I don't see him and then walk in front of a horse and carriage._ She smiled to herself, _genius._

The sweetest sounds Ill ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The kindest words Ill ever know, are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere,

_Alright horse and carriage time._ Mercedes walked in front of one and almost got trampled. She dropped all of her things for extra emphasis. An extremely tall man with a boyish face came to help her.

"No not you big foot," she waved him away and he gave her a weird look and walked away.

"Are you alright miss?" the attractive blonde man approached her. _Girl try to sound cute._

She decided to make her voice higher, "Yes I'm fine I think,"

"Here you go," he handed her the dirty track suit. "Just like those royals isn't it, not caring if they're in anybody's way."

_Man we should have a damn coup, no I can't say that, _"I'm sure they were going somewhere very important."

"I doubt it," he looked at her and his smile grew. She stared back at him. _Now don't look too eager._

"Thanks, thanks for your help." She quickly turned away hoping that he would be down for the chase.

He ran behind her, "Wait! What's your name?"

Mercedes didn't turn around, "Mercedes"

"I beg your pardon," _Fool is you deaf? _She turned around and looked at him.

"Mercedes!" she said loudly. "I like to sit in old cars and the exhaust flies in."

"Oh Merc-edes, like the car." He nodded, "I like it."

"It grows on you I guess. Excuse me" she turned around and walked away.

"Tell me Mercedes, what would a man have to do to get into your good graces?" he followed after her. _A massage, a foot rub, some chocolate if you're not cheap._

"Who would like to know?" she laughed.

"Let's just say a charming stranger." Mercedes rolled her eyes, _I've nabbed a crazy one._ They continued their banter as she walked faster. The conversation was going alright until he said:

"You're not like most girls are you?" he looked intensely at her.

_The fuck? You suck at flirting,_ "What do you mean?"

"Nothing...I didn't mean to offend you." Mercedes looked away and then decided to give the man another chance.

"It's alright." She turned back and smiled at him, "I guess I've just lived a very sheltered life."

"So have I," he smiled in surprise.

"really?" _Are you making this stuff up to get with me?_

"Every day the same old routine." He laughed.

"Until you just want to run away..."

"And never come back," he finished for her. She smiled at the man and decided that she wanted to learn more.

"I thought I told you never to talk to strangers." Sue walked over glaring at the blonde man. "Especially ones with deformed lips!" Mercedes ran over to her step family.

"I hope I see you again...Mercedes." he said with a smile and walked away. Mercedes grinned, but it quickly fell as she stared into the face of Sue.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Adolescent!Samcedes reacting to an unexpected "uprising" when Mercedes brushes Sam's stomach while they are watching a movie.**

After waiting a week after her first monthlies, Mercedes allowed her thirteen year old best friend Sam Evans back into her house. He knocked on the front door and she ran to get it. He stood there and grinned sheepishly at her.

"I brought you more candy and popcorn, just in case you were still going through "the change." He actually did the quotations with his fingers. She pulled him inside by the front of his shirt and he stumbled through.

"Shut up Sam, and it's not called the change you psycho," she was wearing a summer dress today, so Sam assumed that he was in the clear. "Ma! Sam's here. We're going to watch ghostbusters!" she yelled towards the kitchen.

"Okay!" her mother yelled back. She had no reason to worry about the two teens. Sam had slept over in Mercedes' bedroom for years and nothing had ever happened, so she felt like she could trust them. Mercedes and Sam walked down to the basement. Sam sat down and Mercedes popped the video cassette into the VCR.

"You have pop corn right?" she eyed his back pack. Sam reached in and pulled out the little package. "Okay cool, be right back." Sam saw that the movie was starting and pressed pause. They had seen the movie before, but it was Mercedes favourite so he had brought it over again. Five minutes later she returned with a bowl of hot buttery pop corn. "Mom said if we make a mess we'd be banned from the house for a year." She grinned and popped a piece of pop corn into her mouth. Sam watched the gesture and immediately felt very hot. He could feel his ears starting to flame up and he looked away from her mouth. She sat down next to him and plopped the bowl into his lap.

"EH!" he exclaimed, "Can you not try to crush my piggly diggly." Mercedes rolled her eyes and pressed play. She cuddled up next to Sam which was customary, but he was feeling a bit different that day. He had been dreaming of swimming with her the night before and woke up to discover that he had peed his pants. Well it didn't really look like pee, but he assumed it was. She reached into the bowl and stuffed her mouth with popcorn, it landed on her lap and she picked it up and ate it. Sam began eating the popcorn too but the bowl was getting very hot. He moved it to the other side of him. Mercedes reached down, still thinking the bowl was on his lap, and touched his piggly diggly. "WOAH!" Sam jumped up off the couch.

"What happened?" she looked around confused. Sam blushed, he guessed if she didn't know then he couldn't be embarrassed. He sat back down and she stared at him in confusion.

"Saw a bug sorry, by the way I'm putting the bowl over here," he showed her that it was next to him. She looked at him weirdly then nodded. She continued to watch the movie. After a few minutes she reached across his lap and slid her arm against his stomach to get the popcorn. Sam took in a big gulp of air and felt the heat overtake his body once again but he attributed to the summer. He started to feel some tightness in his pants and tried shifting his body so that he could loosen his pants a bit. Mercedes reached across his lap again and the tightness intensified. Sam looked down at his lap to see a very visible bulge. He quickly looked at Mercedes who was still focused on the movie. He tried to control the thing by pushing it down but it made it worse. He looked around in a panic and jumped up again, but this time not facing her.

"What is it? Another bug?" she paused the movie and looked around.

"Um, something came up" he picked up the still half full bowl of popcorn and put it in front of his pelvis. "Gotta go." He ran upstairs with the bowl of popcorn leaving a very confused Mercedes in the basement.

"Hey Sam!" he father came out of the living room and walked towards him.

"Hi Mr. Jones," Sam inwardly groaned.

"What are you doing with that bowl of popcorn?" he said eyeing the blonde man.

"I was just going to ask Mrs. J for more butter," he smiled awkwardly. Her father stared at him for a few moments and then smiled and reached in for a handful. _Kill me now._ Sam grinned uncomfortably.

"Good idea, it's kind of dry," he smiled at the younger man and then walked away. He spoke over his shoulder, "You're holding it really low though. Don't drop it."Sam nodded nervously and put the bowl down on the table by the door. He slowly and quietly opened the door and ran all the way home. He wondered if his mom had a book about this.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**So it might be a little corny but it would be great if you could have Mercedes talk to her dad about Sam's behavior like he talked to his mom. (A book is not necessary but would be so hilarious)**

"Hey ...dad?" Mercedes father looked up from his plate of food and stared inquisitively at his daughter.

"Hey Cedes," she sat down at the dinner table with him and sighed, "Oh boy...what is it?" he put his fork down and grinned.

Mercedes folded her arms on the table and leaned down on them, "Dad...why are boys so weird?" he started laughing but then stared at her serious expression.

"Well because when they are a certain age, they can't really think properly and they do dumb stuff." Mercedes sat back up and nodded. "Does that answer your question?" he was eyeing his plate of food.

"No," her dad sighed, "I don't know, it's just that Sam has been acting really weird lately."

"Mhm, weird how?" he raised his eyebrow and tried to push down thoughts of killing the younger man.

"Well, did you see how weird he was acting like an hour ago?" she shrugged, "He just flew out of here, like I did something."

"Yea he was acting weird...but that popcorn did need some butter. But I did find it on the little table over there so...I see your point."

"Right?" she stared at her father with glee because he understood her pain. "So what do I do about it?"

"I think you need to go over there tomorrow and just talk to him about it," Mercedes rolled her eyes, "No seriously, we can guess what is wrong with the child but we could always be wrong and I don't want to give you bad advice." She nodded slowly and he picked up his fork.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she stared down at her hands and her father stared at her bug eyed.

"PATRICIA!" he yelled for her mother.

"WHAT?" she yelled back.

"Our baby needs you!" he picked up his plate kissed his daughter on the forehead, "There are only some things that I can handle pumpkin." And scurried into the living room. Her mother came down the stairs and looked at her daughter.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes just smiled.

"Nothing. Just trying to freak dad out." She stood up, hugged her mom, and walked out of the living room. The next day she chose to journey on over to the Evans home. She knocked on the door and Mrs. Evans opened it.

"Well where on earth have you been you beautiful creature?" Mercedes blushed and Mrs. Evans pulled her into a hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Evans," she smiled up at the blonde woman, "I've been around just helping my parents and stuff. Is Sam here?"

"No he actually stepped out for groceries." Mercedes frowned. "He should be back in ten minutes or so."

"Okay...well thanks..." She turned to walk away and then stopped and turned back around, "Mrs. Evans?"

"Mhm?" the Blonde woman smiled at her with a twinkle in her eye.

"Has Sam seemed weird to you lately?" She stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Sam always seems weird to me but I love him anyways because he's my child." Mercedes laughed.

"Well I mean...he acted really weirdly yesterday." Mrs. Evans covered her mouth and chuckled.

"Mercedes come on in," She stepped back and let Mercedes come in. "Sit down at the table over there." Mercedes did as she was instructed and watched the woman bustle around the kitchen. She handed the younger curvy girl some chocolate chip cookies and lemonade. She walked back out of the room and came back with a book. Mercedes eyed it over her glass of lemonade. "So...Sam told me what happened last night."

"Yea, did he tell you how he ran out of the house and almost stole a bowl of popcorn?" Mercedes shook her head and ate a cookie.

"Well...he told me that he felt really weird around you and he wasn't sure why." Mercedes looked down and then got angry.

"Is it because I'm growing boobs, because I can't help that!" she shook her head, "They will sprout up like daisies either way so he better get used to that." Mrs. Evans laughed and handed Mercedes the little book. She read the title in her head. _So your best friend is acting weird? Nah, he just has an erection._ She looked up slowly at the blonde woman. "Um...?"

"Sam is getting older and he has hormones just like you. You know how you're becoming a woman now?" Mercedes slowly nodded. "Okay well Sam is growing up to."

"Is that why he has pimples, and his voice sounds funny, and he has hair in weird places?" Mercedes stared at his mother in awe.

"Exactly!" his mother clapped, even though she was perplexed about how Mercedes knew about hair in weird places, "Sam has a lot of hormones and emotions he can't control," she winked, "Especially around pretty young women."

"So what do I do?" she couldn't stop being pretty.

"Just be patient with him and talk to him about it." Mercedes really didn't want to talk about it with Sam of all people. Just then they heard the door open.

"Mom they didn't have any broccoli….thank God," Sam rounded the corner and stared open mouthed at Mercedes. He looked down at the book on the table and turned red, "MOM!" she smiled and shrugged. She stood up and took the groceries from her son who was still staring at the book.

"I could have given her the book I gave you, _So you think you peed yourself? Heck no, you're just becoming a man."_ Sam looked as if he was going to die of embarrassment. "Now I'll put these away. You guys go and sit on the porch or something." Sam turned around and walked out of the house, Mercedes picked up the book and ran after him to catch up.

"Ugh Sometimes I just gahhhhh plain don't like that woman." Mercedes laughed at Sam's outburst and sat down on the steps.

"So…what happened." She looked up at him and Sam scooted beside her.

"I don't know…..I just….my body went weird." He shrugged and turned a deeper shade of red.

"Weird like how?" she stared at his face.

"I got all hot and like thirsty." He rolled his eyes, "I can't explain it…it was hard enough trying to tell my mom." Mercedes showed him the book, "Gah burn that please." She flipped through the pages.

"Woah what is that! Is that a huge sausage?" Sam tried to grab the book from her and she put it out of his reach and kept reading. "Oh My God!" she continued to read the book and Sam tried wrestling it from her. At some point she ended up on her stomach trying to keep it away from him and he was on her back. "SAM?" she craned her neck around, "What the hell is that?" Sam realised that through their playing around, his little friend had popped up.

"Not again!" he scrambled off of her and turned away. Mercedes tried her best not to laugh. She hugged him from the back and smiled.

"It's okay…my best friend is becoming a man….that's cool." Sam sighed and didn't look at her. "Look at me," he slowly looked over at her. "We're growing up together at the same time. I think that's pretty awesome." She kissed him on the cheek and he gave her a crooked smile. "I have to go home. Seeya Sam," she handed him the book and bounded down the stairs. He stared after her with the same goofy grin.

**4. Chord reacting to News of Amber fainting**

Chord walked out of the grocery store eating out of a bag of cool ranch Doritos. He wasn't sure how he could be so hungry considering that he had just had dinner with Amber, Cory, Chris, Naya, Kevin, and Darren. But there he was making a pit stop at a grocery store just around the corner from the restaurant they had just eaten at. The dinner had been a lot of fun and he was sad that his friends had to leave for the TV academy screening and panel session that night. It was also a bitter sweet feeling because he wished that he could have gone with his friends too. He was aggravated that the network had kept him as a guest star for so long even though he had shown them that he was back to stay this time. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

He started laughing at the conversation he and Amber had had before she left. She wasn't looking too good, so he made an effort to do a lot of impressions for her because he knew how much she liked them. She had pulled him aside afterwards.

"_Chord, I don't feel too good."_

"_Yea, Am you don't look too good." He said while looking her face over._

"_Oh thanks a lot." She lightly nudged him. He noticed even her light pushes were weaker than normal._

"_Don't go, we can go back to my house and chill. You can even sleep if you want to," she sighed and shook her head._

"_Don't worry Chordy, I'll be fine." She smiled up at him. "I'm nervous though."_

"_Why? Are you scared you'll throw up or something?" he had a worried look on his face._

_She laughed, "Well not until you said that. But no, I'm worried they'll ask about Samcedes." She bit her lip, "Like what do I say?"_

_Chord laughed, "Oh that...tell them about how hard it is to kiss each other because our lips are fucking huge. It's like a pillow fight on our faces." Amber laughed._

"_You're silly, but yea that's true...okay thanks."_

"_Hey Am, let's get outta here," Kevin yelled from the door. Amber reached up and hugged him tightly._

"_Say hi to Emma for me okay?" she kissed him on the cheek and smiled. He nodded and she turned around and left. He didn't have the heart to tell her that things were going really badly for him and his girlfriend again. He didn't want to burden her with his problems, especially since she wasn't feeling well._

Chord hopped into his car and felt his phone vibrate. He looked down and his eyes widened at the text.

**Am passed out on red carpet =O-Cory**

Chord immediately put his key in the ignition and pretty much flew over to the academy. _Am be okay babe, hold on._ He ran to the side of the building and told security who he was. They quickly let him in and he found Naya rubbing Amber's hand in a back room.

"Chord...what are you doing here?" Amber said weakly with a confused expression on her face.

"I heard you passed out, I got scared." He stared at her. Naya looked between the two and quickly stood up.

"Chord take care of our girl," she winked at him and walked back out.

"Am, let me take you home." He sat down next to her and stared into her eyes.

"Chord, I'm fine," she tried standing up but wobbled. She held her head and Chord stood up to help her sit back down.

"Please, you don't look well at all." She glared at him and then sighed.

"I need to be there, I need to talk," she spoke slowly.

"Why is this so important," he shook his head, "Your health is more important."

"I know that, but I want to talk about Samcedes," she said quietly. Chord stared at her in confusion.

"Why?" she looked away and he moved her face to look at him.

"I have my reasons, I feel better now." She stood up more confidently this time, "Hug me." he quickly stood up and embraced the shorter woman. "If I feel up to it, I'll come over tonight and hang okay?" he nodded silently and stared at her. "Okay, bye." She fixed her clothes and walked out of the room leaving Chord wondering why talking about them was so important to her.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Lil' prompt : Sam and Mercedes just started dating in college and Mercedes lives in a dorm with her two best friends Artie and Puck and Sam finds it really weird how comfortable they are around each other :D The rest i leave it to your awesome and magical writing skills !**

**caffeinatedkaydeee****asked you:**

**Since I clearly am not doing the work I am supposed to be doing. 1. Because I am procrastinating like no ones business and 2. For the fact your prompts are utterly amazing! Can you do one where it is Mercedes finals week at college and she is stressed to the max and Sam comes up and surprises her and helps her relieve some tension. Thank you!**

Sam ran to his cell phone with his towel wrapped around his waist. He was just about to take a shower, when Finn knocked on the door and told him that his phone was ringing. He told him to answer it but Finn laughed and said no. _Ass._ By the time Sam touched it, the phone stopped ringing. He groaned and looked through his missed calls. _Cedes._ He dialed back the number, but there was no answer.

"Hudson, why do you suck so much?" he glared at his college roommate who was lounging on the living room couch.

"Because it makes you angry, which makes me laugh." He gave him a boyish grin.

"I hate you." He turned back to go the bathroom.

"Ouch, but I love you so much!" Finn cackled on the couch. Sam stuck his middle finger in the air and closed the door behind him. He had just taken off his towel when he heard his phone ring again. He sighed and threw on the towel, not even bothering to fasten it, around his waist. He opened the door with his free hand and clutched his towel with the other one.

"Hey Mercedes, Sam's busy getting naked with a girl right now, can he call you back?" Finn stared at Sam and winked as he spoke to Mercedes on the phone.

"Fuck you Hudson!" Sam ran towards him but Finn jumped up and ran to his bedroom. Sam didn't know where his speed came from but he managed to run up to Finn and tackle him to the ground. He wrestled the phone out of his hand.

"Ugh Sam! You're naked!" Finn closed his eyes and scrunched up his face in disgust. Sam looked down and saw his wangdoodle just chilling there, just out in the open. He looked up and saw his towel on the other side of the room. He shrugged and got up and walked to his towel.

"Hey babe," he said out of breath, "I miss you."

"Sam...why are you naked?" Mercedes said on the other line.

"Damn Evans, are you part horse or something," Finn stared at him wide eyed, "It's like moving! Stop it!"

"Stop looking at it you perve!" Sam wrapped his towel around his waist and Finn walked into his room laughing. "Sorry babe." He sighed into the phone.

She laughed, "No need to apologise...but is it weird that I'm slightly turned on now?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" he laughed, "But if you come visit me, I can turn you on in a whole bunch of different ways" he said seductively into the phone. He missed her a lot. Ever since she had decided to move to New York and he decided to stay in their hometown, they hadn't seen much of each other. They had discussed her decision at length and tried to determine if they wanted to stay together after she left because they both knew long distance would be hard. At the end of it he realised he couldn't lose her and they chose to stick it out.

"Damn, I didn't know Samuel was a freak a leak," Sam's eyes widened in horror.

"Mhm, no I could tell he was. Have you seen his fingers?" Her roommates Puck and Artie laughed in the background.

"You guys shut up," Mercedes yelled at them.

"Mercedes! Am I on speakerphone?" Sam closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"Well yea...I'm painting my toenails and the boys are in my room hanging out." She said calmly.

"Please take me off speakerphone."

"Why? Sex is common, there is nothing to be embarrassed about babe." She giggled.

"Yea man, sex is fucking awesome. We talk about it all the time." Puck said in the distance. Sam flushed, "But don't worry we don't talk about your giant schlong."

"Noah!, Sam I never said that." She sounded panicked. "I never talk about our sex life I promise."

"Nah she doesn't, but one too many shots one of these nights and we'll get all the information we want." He could hear a faint smacking noise and assumed that her two roommates had just high fived each other.

"That's it, Get out you jerks." Sam heard laughter and then a door closing. "Sorry, so what were we talking about?"

"Mercedes...how could you put me on speakerphone like that." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't understand how you could be so okay with them hearing me talk about intimate stuff like that to you. I'm not gonna lie, it's kind of weird." Aside from thinking it was weird, he also felt a bit jealous of their relationship with his girlfriend.

"Well I didn't know you'd say what you did...I'm sorry though, I didn't mean to embarrass you. And they're my best friends, they help me have fun and relax," He bit his lip, "But I really miss you and love you. I wish I could see you" He sighed.

"I love you too, when are you coming back?" he knew he sounded needy but he didn't care.

"I'm swamped with school work hun." She sighed, "If I could I would...I'm just so stressed out, that I don't know when I would have the time." He looked down at his hands. "But maybe after finals I can come down okay?"

He nodded and then realised that she couldn't see him, "Okay Cedes."

"I just wanted to say hi, but I have to go read 200 pages before bed...ugh kill me." she laughed, "Talk to you later Sammy."

"Talk to you later," he grinned sadly. He heard the click and put his phone down. He sat down on the couch and scratched his head. _I need to see her..._He realised that his exams were all done already, he smiled to himself. _Time to plan a surprise visit on my girl._ He got up and went to search for cheap plane tickets online.

A week later, Sam was in New York at Mercedes residence. He was quite surprised and worried about how easy it was for him to get into the building and on to her floor. There were no locked hallway doors or need of a key. He shook his head and muttered, "Crazy New York." He remembered from a previous visit that she and her roommates hid a spare key in a loose part of the doorframe. He pulled it out and unlocked the door. He put the key back and walked into the dorm suite. He looked around to see if anyone was there but the house was empty. He walked to Mercedes bedroom, put his bag down, and sat down on her bed. He sniffed the air and could smell her perfume. _God I miss her._ He knew she was stressed out and decided that a little fun and then some dinner and then some more fun could be a relaxer.

He pushed in her door and stripped down until he was completely naked. He grabbed a sock from his bag and put it over his piggly diggly and laid down on her bed. From what he knew, she should be home pretty soon. He had timed it perfectly. He folded his arms behind his head and quietly waited. About fifteen minutes later he heard their front door open. He heard Mercedes laugh and he smiled at the musical sound to it.

He heard footsteps nearing her door and he smiled. The door flew open and Puck walked in.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" Puck screamed and looked away.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Sam rolled off the bed and tried to grab some clothes.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Mercedes stared with her mouth open.

"Fuck man, are you part elephant or something, did you see that trunk?" Puck turned to Artie who was trying to peer at the scene.

"Get out you guys!" Mercedes pushed them out and closed the door.

"You said I could have some Tylenol!" Puck yelled from behind the door.

"Sam! What is this?" she folded her arms across her chest, "You want me to keep our love life private so you show my roommates your own privates?"

Sam sat on her bed with his pants pulled up and put his head in his hands and started laughing. "Cedes...I knew you were stressed out...I wanted to surprise you." He stopped laughing from the embarrassment and sighed. She walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Really?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Yea...Just wanted you to be relaxed. She smiled and moved towards him and straddled his hips. She kissed him lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well that was sweet of you...messed up...but sweet." She smiled and kissed him deeper this time. He moaned into her mouth as she sucked on his lip. "I guess I'll have to repay you somehow." She pulled off her shirt with his help and he unhooked her bra. She pulled it off and he stared at her breasts in delight. He gently took one and lightly licked the peak. Her body shivered and he smiled, he watched her face as he began to gently suck it. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"MERCEDES WHAT ABOUT THE TYLENOL?" they heard from outside the door and jumped.

"SHUTUP PUCKERMAN!" they both yelled at the door.

"Damn ya'll are rude," they heard him kiss his teeth. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's wait until they sleep," she grinned. Sam sighed and nodded, "Don't worry I have some sleeping pills and cocoa for them tonight." Sam grinned and kissed his brilliant girlfriend.

**newjaxxcity****asked you:**

**So I wrote your somersault story. lol And now I have a prompt for you. Kiddie!Samcedes where Sam's family has just moved in next door to Mercedes and our babies play ball with one another, but Sam accidentally tosses the ball in Mercedes' face and one of her teeth falls out. Make it sweet. Make it work. 3**

"Come on Sammy," Dwight Evans tried to encourage his six year old son to dribble the ball. "Come on little man, we are one away from beating your uncle." John Evans, Dwight's brother, shook his head and laughed.

"Only because Sammy is on your team." Sam dribbled the ball with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"See dad!" the little boy held the basketball with pride, "Uncle John said it's because I'm on your team!"

"And he's right!" His father stared down at the little blonde head of his son. Suddenly Sam started running towards the net and the two men had to run to keep up with him.

"Dad, dad!" the little boy put his arms up and his dad grabbed him by the waist so that he was leveled with the 7 foot net. Sam immediately dropped the ball in."YAY DAD, I DID IT!" his dad put him to sit on his shoulders, and Sam held on to his dads forehead.

"Yea! We won!" The father and son cheered.

"Not fair, Sam's on my team next time." His uncle laughed. Sam giggled.

"Okay Uncle John," the three blonde, green eyed, family members smiled at each other. They heard a rumble coming from the road. Mr. Evans turned with Sam on his shoulders to see what the cause of the loud sound was. They watched as a moving truck pulled up to the house next door. They saw a tall bald man get out of the truck. He walked backwards so that his back was facing the driver's door and then walked forward revealing a little girl clinging to his back. A beautiful curvy woman came out from the passenger side and rubbed the little girls back.

"Looks like we have some new neighbours moving in." Sam's father smiled.

"Can we say hi?" Sam excitedly played his father's forehead like a bongo, "please dad please."

"Sam you're giving me a headache." Sam immediately stopped smacking his dad's forehead, "Okay let's go over." The three men walked around the fence and on to their neighbour's property. The tall bald man walked out towards the truck and spotted the three men to the side and smiled. "Hi!" Sam's dad walked forward extending his hand. "Welcome to the neighbourhood, I'm Dwight Evans." The man shook his hand, "This is my brother John," the man shook his hand, "And this is Sam." Sam extended his little hand and the older darker man gently shook it.

"Wow, what a welcome." He grinned at them, "I'm Joseph Jones. Let me introduce you to the rest of my family," he turned around and walked to the front door, when the beautiful shorter curvy woman walked out. She stared at the men in surprise, "Babe, these are the Evans. They came over to say hi." she smiled.

"Hello, I'm Patricia Jones, but you can call me Pat." She shook each of their hands.

The little girl with an array of big braids on her head bounded out of the house, "MOMMY MY ROOM IS HUMONGOUS!" she squealed with delight.

"Hey turtle bug," her dad bent over and picked the little girl up. "And this little ball of excitement is our daughter Mercedes." She laughed.

"I'm six years old, I loves singing Barney, I lost four teeth and I gots another one falling out." She beamed with pride at the Evans.

"Well Mercedes, that is amazing!" Sam's dad smiled at the little girl and shook her hand.

"I'm six too," Sam chimed in.

"Really?" she practically screamed.

"Yup." Sam smiled down at her. "Wanna play basketball with us now?"

"Daddy can we?" Mercedes turned her head and looked at her dad.

"Ah, turtle bug we have a lot of unpacking to do." The little girl pouted, "Pat can you take her?"

"No if it's too much trouble maybe another time," John Evans spoke.

"No problem, I'm quite a basket ball player!"Pat grinned at the men. Joseph put his daughter down and she immediately grabbed her mom's hand. "Let's play a quick game." The group of five walked over to the Evans house and played on their drive way. It had been a lot of fun with the kids running around screaming and the adults cheering them on.

"Sam, Sam, Sam!" Mercedes waved her arms, "Pass to me!" Sam dribbled it and started running. Mercedes followed after him but then saw a butterfly and followed it with her eyes.

"Here Mercedes!" Sam quickly turned around and threw her the ball. It smacked her in the face and she fell back with force. Her mom immediately ran to her daughter's side. The little girl was crying and then spat something out into her hand and stared at it.

"Oh my God, baby are you okay?" her mother checked her daughters face and saw the blood. Sam quickly ran over with his dad behind him.

"Sorry Mercedes," Sam's eyes grew wide and he looked like he was about to cry. "I didn't mean it."

"It's okay Sam it was an accident," Her mother spoke softly to him. She looked back at her daughter who had stopped crying and was now grinning.

"MOMMY, I LOST MY TOOF!" she showed her mom the tooth that she had spat out on her hand. "Now the toof furry will come!" she stood up and ran to hug Sam. The little boy stood there in shock. "THANKS SAM, IMMA GET SOMMME MONAYY!" Her mother stood up and laughed with her daughter. The Evans men breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Pat," Mr Evans shook her hand.

"It's alright, we'll be back later." She smiled at the men.

Mr. Evans went down on his knee and spoke to the little girl, "Congratulations on your tooth Mercedes." The little girl showed him her holey smile and laughed. She and her mother walked back over to their house with one last wave goodbye. Sam turned and looked up at his dad.

"Wow...girls are really weird dad." He scratched his blonde head in confusion.

"Oh son...you don't even know the half of it." The older Evans men laughed while Sam still stared at them, with even more confusion this time.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Can you write a samcedes fic and based it on Casper the movie...only Sam is Casper and they meet when she is a kid but he is a teenage ghost. he is very protected of her (also get very jealous) and when she is older their relationship gets older and sexual. Maybe and like a Casper and Ghost movie mix.**

Mercedes sat in her room on the floor and played with her Barbie doll. She cocked her head to the side, looked up at the empty corner of the room, and smiled.

"No silly, she's not supposed to talk." She giggled.

She looked back down and nodded as if she was agreeing with something. Her mother silently walked by and watched her daughter's odd behaviour from the door. For awhile she didn't do anything out of the ordinary and her mother was about to go downstairs when Mercedes suddenly held up her doll towards the same empty corner of the room and let out a boisterous laugh.

"Cedes?" the six year old turned her head towards her mom.

"Yes mommy?" she stared at her with her big brown eyes.

"Baby...why are you laughing?" Her mother looked around the room. Mercedes looked back at the corner and then looked back at her mom.

"Because of Sam," Mercedes smiled up at her mother. Her mom got a chill down her spine. She was praying to God that her daughter had an imaginary friend. She couldn't deal with any Poltergeist crap, no sir, not in her house.

"Who's Sam?" her mom walked into the room and sat on the ground beside her daughter. Mercedes put her doll down and smoothed down her overalls.

"Sam's ...my best friend." She said slowly, "He takes care of me. He's Sam I am...but doesn't like green eggs and ham." Mercedes covered her mouth to hide her giggles. Her mother stared at the corner and tried to see if she could see something.

"Is he your imaginary friend?"

Mercedes paused for a second and then nodded, "Yes mommy. Sam's make believe." She looked her daughter over and wondered why she was avoiding her gaze. She lifted her chin and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright...well mommy's going downstairs okay. You call me or come down if you need anything." Mercedes looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Okays." Her mother stood up and glanced at the corner one last time before she left the room. Mercedes stared at the door and waited until she heard that her mother was quite a distance away before she turned back to stare at her doll which was lying on the ground. She put her hands in her lap and watched the doll stand up and dance around on the ground. "Sam?" she stared at the blonde ghost. "Why can't I tell mommy about you? I'm not supposedta fib."

"Your mommy was getting scared Mercy...I didn't want to scare her." He smiled at her and pat her head. "Your mommy's not brave like you." Mercedes smiled with pride and pulled another doll out of her toy trunk. "What do you want to do today?" Mercedes tapped her chin.

"How about Barbie and Kelly go to the mall." She grinned at the older boy.

"That sounds great Mercy." He smiled back at her and the two played quietly until dinner. The next day Mercedes sat in the sandbox and played happily alone, well slightly alone. A little boy with big red unruly hair approached her.

"What are you doing?" he stared at the little girl with her big pigtails.

"Playing," she said without looking up.

"Oh...you're pretty." Mercedes stopped playing and gave the little red head a dirty look. "Can I hug you!" Mercedes looked towards the empty space to her right.

"No...Sam says no." She continued playing.

"Give me a hug." The boy ran towards a startled Mercedes. She watched as a whole bunch of sand flew up in the boys face. He screamed and cried.

"I'm telling!" he ran back to the classroom in tears. Mercedes turned to Sam and scowled.

"You're gonna get me in trouble Sam." She folded her little arms over her chest.

"Sorry Mercy...that little boy had some weird thoughts." He shrugged and she slowly nodded.

"Mercedes Jones!" the teacher stepped outside and tapped her foot against the asphalt. "Come in here right now." Mercedes looked at Sam.

"I'll tell you exactly what you need to say okay." He stood up and held her hand. They walked together into the classroom.

"Mercedes, Robert said you threw sand at him." The teacher looked over at the sniffing little boy. "Is that true?"

Sam bent over and whispered in her ear. "No Ms. Devile, Robert tried to hug me in the sandbox and I told him not to. Then he ran towards me and I moved out of the way and he fell into the sand." Sam whispered in her ear again and Mercedes immediately put on a pout.

"Robert...is this true." Robert stared at Mercedes and blushed. He then slowly nodded. "Alright Robert say sorry." The little boy hesitantly stood up and walked over to Mercedes.

"Sorry..." he stared at his feet.

"That's okay." Mercedes smiled. "Can I go play now?" she asked the teacher. The older woman nodded and Mercedes ran outside with her companion following behind her. "Thanks Sam," she looked up and smiled at what would look like nothing to anyone passing by.

Mercedes rummaged through her locker and pulled out her history book for her fourth period class. She closed the door and jumped. "Sam," she whispered to the air next to her. "What are you doing here?" he shrugged. She looked around the almost empty high school hallway.

"I'm always here Mercy...I only leave when you use the bathroom." He grinned at the annoyed seventeen year old woman.

"I told you that at school I want to be alone from now on." She looked around her and made sure nobody was in close hearing range.

"Because of that one incident?" he rolled his eyes. "I said sorry."

"You pushed Finn Hudson into the girls room because he lightly smacked my butt." She hissed at the ghost. "Now go home." She quickly walked to her next class but Sam followed her.

"Nobody has the right to touch you like that." He said loudly. She hushed him but then rolled her eyes at herself for shushing a damn ghost. Sam read her thoughts and laughed. "He's not right for you Mercy."

"Yea and who is?" she opened the classroom door and sat down. He sat down in the desk next to her.

"I am." He stared intensely at her. "I would be perfect for you." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "And I've heard your thoughts enough to know that you agree with me."

"I hate you doing that!" she said a bit too loudly and a girl in the front desk turned around to stare at her. Mercedes pressed her ear and pretended as if she was on a call through a blue tooth. The girl looked satisfied and turned back around. "You promised me you would stop." She said more quietly.

"I try to ignore them, I'm sorry." He touched her hand and a chill went through her body. "I'll try harder." She sighed and stared at the ghost. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her nose.

Mercedes blushed and felt creeped out. Sam frowned, "Don't do that...if you were human...then fine...but Sam...you're dead." She moved her hand and stared straight ahead. Sam shook his head in anger and disappeared. Mercedes stared at the empty spot and felt bad, but what else could she do.

Sam walked through the ICU and stared at the patients in bed. He felt a deep sadness at seeing these innocent people struggle for their lives, but sometimes he just liked to hear what they were thinking. Sometimes he would deliver messages for them to their loved ones. He sat down next to a young girl and listened to her dreams, he smiled at the mention of ponies. Suddenly a bunch of doctors rolled in with a patient on a gurney. He watched them fly by and drag the patient to a corner area. He walked in and stared at them.

"What are his vitals?" a doctor turned and asked a nurse.

"We're losing him sir." She said while trying to get the defibrillator ready.

"Cause of accident?" the doctor asked another nurse.

"Car accident sir." The previous nurse handed him the defibrillator. "Sir, we're losing him." She was staring at the screen. The patient was flat lining. The doctor shocked the patient and waited. Nothing. The heart rate was almost gone. He shocked him again. The room got silent as they listened to the loud consistent sound of the patient flat lining.

"Call it, 2 pm." The doctor pulled the sheet over the patient and walked out. The team cleaned up and followed. Sam walked over to the patient, pulled off the sheet, and stared at the young blonde man on the gurney. He pulled open his eye lid and stared down into the lifeless green eye. Sam smiled and held the man's hand. He decided to do what he had always been scared of doing. He closed his eyes and slowly disappeared. The man on the gurney sat up with a jolt and took in a deep breath. The heart beat began beating on the screen. A nurse ran in and screamed for the doctor, she stared at him and then ran back out. Sam covered his new ears and stared at his hands. _Cool._ He swung his legs over the gurney and tried to stand up only to crash to the ground. _Fuck...I haven't used these in years. Just like riding a bike come on._ He willed himself to stand up. He finally did it slowly, but his body was in a lot of pain. _Ah yes, I remember this._ The nurses rushed in and helped him sit down. He let himself be fussed over at how he could be alive, but Mercy was the only thing on his mind.

Mercedes walked to school the next day and called out for Sam. She hadn't seen him all week which was weird. She had seen him every day since she was six. After no reply, she walked in silence. She figured he was mad at her, but he had never been angry for that long before. She jumped at the sound of a twig snapping and spun around to stare at a tall blonde man following her. He grinned and she quickly turned around and walked faster. She heard his pace increasing and she tried walking at pretty much a run. She heard a loud thump and saw the man on the ground shaking his head. She slowly walked back and stared at him.

"Why the hell are you following me?" she eyed the attractive teenager on the ground. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Because I always do." Her eyes grew wide and she screamed for help, "MERCY MERCY STOP!" he covered his ears.

"What did you call me?" she stared at him with worry and confusion.

"Mercy...it's me...Sam." Sam didn't have enough time to catch her before she hit the ground. _Well that could have gone a lot better._

**Part 2**

Sam crawled over to the passed out woman on the sidewalk. He shook her gently but she was pretty much dead to the world. He didn't know what else to do so he blew on her face. He blew and blew until he felt light headed. _This breathing thing sucks, it isn't as fun as I remembered it._ Luckily she began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the face of the blonde man above her. _There's my girl, there's my Merc-_

"SAVE ME LAWD HAVE MERCY SAVE ME!" she tried to back away from him. He crawled over to her quickly and put his hand over her mouth. She bit him, hard.

"OW Damn Mercy, I've had this body for like two seconds and you're trying to ruin it already." He held his hand to his chest and sat next to the shocked woman.

"Who are you?...how do you know who I am, how do you know about Sam?" she looked around to see if she was being spied on.

"Because I AM Sam!" he stared pleadingly at her. People walked by them and stared at the couple on the ground. "What are you looking at huh?" he threw his hands in the air. "Can't two friends CONVERSE ON THE GROUND!" Mercedes pulled one of his hands down and stared at him.

"Prove it that you're Sam." She slowly and shakily stood up. Sam got on all fours and slowly got up as well. Mercedes raised her eyebrow at the pitiful man. "What is wrong with you? You got osteoporosis or something?" Sam laughed.

"No...just not used to being so fucking heavy. God...how do alive people do this?" he sighed and took a deep breath. This talking and air thing was going to take some time. "Well, I've known you all of your life. You're an only child, we used to play Barbies when you were little." Mercedes shook her head,

"Everyone plays with Barbies!" she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going to need some more."

"I used to hold your hand in therapy." He looked sheepish, "I felt really bad that your parents thought you were crazy."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW...," she looked around and spoke more quietly, "How did you know I went to therapy?" she narrowed her eyes at him, "No one knows that."

"No one but your parents, the psychiatrist, and me." Mercedes shook her head and stared at the man in front of her. She was trying really hard to believe that this was her Sam in the flesh. She suddenly began to cry. Sam reached out to hug her but she put her hands up to stop him.

"How...what?" she stared at him in confusion and then a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh my God!" she whispered forcefully, "Did you kill this person and invade his body?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"I should have never made you rent those sci-fi movies for me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to walk with him. He didn't want her late for school. "No...this person died." He looked sad. "He died and ...I took his body."

"That's nasty." She shook her head, "Are you going to decay?"

"NO, I will not DECAY!...well I don't think I will." He sighed, "I just wanted to be closer to you...I figured veins and a heartbeat would do that."

"I'll say," she looked him over and noticed his muscular arms and pouty lips. "You look good not dead though. Less transparent." Sam laughed.

"Yea, but it sucks. I have to use the toilet when I don't want to. I have to figure out if I'm hungry before I pass out from the lack of food. I have to remember to breathe, I tried to pop into my room once and just farted in front of my 'parents'...it's a hard life man." he shrugged.

"Your what! Where've you been all this time?" she looked him over and noticed the nice clothes.

"Oh...yea..." he scratched the back of his neck, "Apparently I have a family and I have friends. Well this guy did." He gestured to his body and she stared at him with her mouth open. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised. "Yea, my names Chris Jacobson...it's weird. They think I have amnesia, which is kind of awesome but really weird." Mercedes stared at him in confusion.

"Why?"

Sam laughed, "Well I have no recollection of anything from that life and I insist that they call me Sam." He shook his head, "I told them that I needed to transfer to this school to get better." He winked at her. "Might've been dead, but I'm not dumb."

Mercedes' head hurt from all of the confusion and the fall to the ground didn't help. "So...what the hell are you planning to do as a human?" He stopped walking and let go of her hand. He turned around to face her and gently cupped her face in his large hands.

"I plan on doing a lot of human things with you...A LOT of human things with you." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she placed her hands on his now solid hips. She slowly opened her mouth to give him more access. Sam tried to remember how to kiss. He guessed sticking his tongue in the moist hole would be a good idea. He felt their tongues slide over each other and realised he was running out of air and that there was pain in his groin area. _Damn you teenaged body. _He pulled away and stared at the shorter woman who was still puckered up. He bent down and gave her a quick peck.

"Wow..." was all she managed. Sam grinned at his job well done. _Good job human body...good job._ Mercedes blushed.

"Not bad for a dead guy." She pulled a disgusted face and scolded herself for the words.

"CHRIS?" a faint voice came from across the street.

"Let's do that again shall we?" Sam bent down to kiss Mercedes again.

"CHRIS JACOBSON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Sam groaned at the high voice. Mercedes stared at the brunette woman heading towards them. "Who the hell is that?"

Sam covered his eyes, "Ugh...my girlfriend."

**Part 3**

Mercedes stared at the long haired brunette woman, who looked like she had just walked off of the set of Happy Days. The woman was glaring at Sam and giving Mercedes some serious side eye.

"Chris!" she had yelled when she finally reached them, "What the H-E- DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS are you doing?" Sam stared at Mercedes who was still trying to process everything that was happening in front of her right now.

"Uh hey!" he said looking at the brunette. "You see...what had happened was...um...Mercy was choking on a skittle right...so I was like...oh shit! She's tasting the rainbow!...right so then I was going to give her mouth to mouth...but then you screamed and she got scared and she swallowed it." Sam put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Yep...that is what happened in this particular situation." The brunette stared at Mercedes who was glaring at Sam.

"Wow honey, that's amazing!" she hugged Sam who immediately tried peeling her off. The woman laughed. "Aww you're so silly, trying to play hard to get." She playfully swatted his arm. She leaned up to kiss him and Sam put his finger to her lips and turned her head away.

"Kissing in front of strangers is rude." He rolled his eyes. The brunette looked sad for a moment and then smiled.

"You're right...we should keep all romance inside in case paparazzi are already following me." she grinned and flipped her hair. Mercedes had a strong desire to snatch off her headband and jab it up her big nose. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to your...uh friend here." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Mercy this is...um...this is...the girl that Chris, I mean that I am stuck...I am dating right now." He finally choked out. Mercedes had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"He's such a silly man," the woman laughed, "I'm Rachel Berry." She extended her hand and Mercedes reluctantly shook it.

"Rachel! Yes...that's my girlfriend's name!" He pulled out a pen and wrote on his hand. Rachel turned and stared at him.

"He's recovering from an accident," she nodded her head and then whispered to Mercedes, "Amnesia they say. It's awfully dramatic and I wish that I could just bottle up his life and perform it on stage." She smiled to herself.

"The fuck? Bottle up what? Girl...you cray." Sam kissed his teeth. Mercedes smacked Sam.

"Sorry can you give me one second with uh...Chris?" Rachel reluctantly nodded. Mercedes pulled him to the side and out of Rachel's hearing range. She pinched him hard.

"Ow!" he yelled and clutched his arm. Mercedes looked over and smiled at Rachel who was looking worried.

"Sam, you can't be Sam." He stared at her as if she was crazy, "You need to be Chris."

Sam shook his head, "Chris went out with a nut job like that chick over there and she calls us Ropher...Mercedes I'm scared," Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is a Ropher?" she folded her arms over her chest.

"Christopher and Rachel...she made our names a hybrid...now if that doesn't scream psycho then I don't know what does." He stared at the woman over his shoulder. "Save me!" she shook her head.

"You have to treat the people in his life with respect." She sighed, "This is so complicated."

Sam rubbed her arm, "Mercy...I just want to be with you, I just want to cuddle with you while you're awake and not just creepishly stare at you while you're asleep because you drool sometimes, it's cute and all but sometimes you fart a little and then it gets a little weird and I don't know if I should leave—" Mercedes put her hand up.

"Stop talking." Sam immediately shut up and pouted, "That's the creepiest shit you have ever told me." Sam grinned, "But you need to let her down gently or something because she is obviously enamoured by the guy you took over. So they were probably really in love."

"I don't know...I finally managed to get into his computer the other day, and this guy had a thing for girls with tig ol bitties." Sam looked over at the woman who was impatiently waiting. "And...she does not have them."

"Sam, you have to do this...you owe it to him," she poked the firm chest and he sighed. He turned around and walked back to Rachel.

"Hey...you" he smiled down at her. "Why are you here anyways? Don't you go to our old school...which is way across town and far from me...I mean here." Rachel clapped and squealed in delight.

"That's what I came to tell you silly!" she jumped up and down and Sam had a bad feeling in his new gut. "I transferred to help you in your new school!" she pulled him into a hug and Sam mouthed the words 'kill me' over her head to Mercedes. Mercedes bit her lip and shrugged.

"I'm so excited..." Sam choked out, "Well we'll be late for class," he nudged her off of him, turned, and quickly walked away. Rachel ran behind him and laughed. Mercedes ran behind the brunette.

"Wow! I've never seen you so excited for school before." she laughed.

Sam stopped abruptly. "I know you should dump me...it'll sting...but I'll pull through." He said hopefully.

Rachel giggled, "I like it a lot," she said in a seductive voice. Mercedes grimaced and Sam pulled a disgusted face. Sam suddenly pulled Mercedes aside and whispered to her.

"I can't do this...she's insane." He shook his head, "Let me tell her I'm dead, that will make her poop Oscars." Mercedes tried to avoid the glare the brunette was giving her. "I didn't sign up for this Mercy, I just wanted to be with you so badly." Mercedes looked into his green eyes and sighed.

"Alright come over tonight, we'll come up with something," He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, so she pinched his side causing him to scream. "oh my God! He's having pains!" she walked over to Rachel. "Let's get him to school quickly." Rachel frantically nodded and the two women helped Sam/Chris to school.

**sunnyhoney92****asked you:**

**I have a prompt for you, if you please. Mercedes goes to a concert for a famous band and Sam is one of the band members. He sees her while they're playing, becomes smitten, and tries to find her when they're done. Or I'd just be happy with a Famous Sam/Fan Mercedes and the particulars are all up to you. Thank you!**

"Come on Mercedes!" Kurt and Tina literally tried pulling Mercedes out of the car by her legs. They had tricked her into coming to the Bowstrings and Arrows rock concert with them. She held on to her seatbelt. "You're already here! Just come out and enjoy." Kurt said out of breath." They had been trying to pull her out of the car for the last ten minutes with some very rowdy and drunk people cheering them on as they walked to the main gates of the concert. "Hey this is not a peep show! Keep it moving!" Kurt yelled at the onlookers in frustration.

"Cedes come on why are you so against going?" Tina put Mercedes leg down and stared at her.

"Because I told you I hate rock and you promised me frozen yogurt and instead left me full of disappointment." She glared at her friends, "That's why!"

"But you never even heard them and you never know, you might actually like their music." Tina leaned against the car.

"Listen," Mercedes scooted out of the car so that her feet were on the ground but she was still sitting in the chair, "I've seen a rock music video where someone's hair caught on fire! That was natural hair Tina...can you imagine what the hell could happen to mine?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"If you go in...I'll let you borrow my favourite silk scarf." Mercedes gasped. Kurt closed his eyes and nodded. Mercedes could tell that he was about to cry, but she wanted revenge.

"...and the black fedora." Mercedes folded her arms over her chest. Kurt put his fist to his mouth to hold back the words he wanted to say and just nodded. "Alright ya'll let's get this thing popping." The three friends walked into the concert and pushed their way to the middle. "If someone so much as smacks my ass, I'm gone." She turned towards Kurt and felt a sting on one of her butt cheeks. She turned around to smack a bitch when she saw Tina giggling. "Why Tina? WHY?"

Tina shrugged. "It just seemed like the right thing to do." Mercedes rolled her eyes and stared at the stage. Five very different looking guys came on the stage. Mercedes raised her eyebrow and leaned over to Tina.

"Is that guy...in a wheelchair?" she pointed to one of the band members. Tina nodded.

"Yea, his names Artie." She nodded, "I have a crush on him and the Asian guy Mike" she pointed over to the guy who was starting to pop and lock all over the stage. "He's such a good dancer." She smiled. "Artie has the swag, Mike has the moves." Mercedes shrugged. They seemed alright to her. She stared at the kid with dreads.

"He's kinda cute," she turned to Kurt who was shimmying to the music starting up.

"Who?" Kurt leaned down to hear her.

"The one with the dreads." Kurt pulled a disgusted face.

"He looks like he can be your son, he's like the youngest in the band." Mercedes looked closer at the boy and actually could see Kurt's point. Her eyes landed on the blonde boy with the big lips.

"Ew, did he get botox?" she pointed to him, "Is that natural for them to be so big?" Kurt and Tina both laughed. The concert started up and Mercedes had to admit that she was actually enjoying the music. She kind of hoped they would break out into a random Beyonce song, but she didn't hold her breath. When it was done she and her friends scurried out. They heard a voice come on over the loud speaker.

"WILL THE SHORT BEAUTIFUL CURVY WOMAN WEARING THE BLACK JACKET, JEGGINGS, AND THE BLUE AND BLACK STRIPPED SHIRT PLEASE WAIT BY THE GATES." Mercedes continued on walking as she had ignored the PA. Almost every woman there looked down at their clothes.

"Mercedes!" Kurt screamed looking at her, he put his hands to his mouth.

"What?" she panicked and grabbed her hair, "Is it on fire, because I can throw it off!" Tina laughed and shook her head.

"No look at your clothes." Mercedes looked down and shrugged. "Someone on the PA told you to wait by the gates."

"Why?" both of her friends shrugged. "Well as long as my hairs not on fire..." she muttered and waited with her friends by the gates. They waited for ten minutes and Mercedes started to feel impatient. "let's go." They started to walk to the car when they heard someone yell behind them.

"WAIT!" Mercedes turned around and stared at the blonde band member with the botox lips approach her. Up close he was extremely sexy and attractive. He caught up to them and smiled. "Hi! I'm Sam Ev—"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SAM EVANS!" Kurt fanned himself. He reached out to touch Sam who raised his eyebrow at him. "You're so beautiful," Kurt whispered. Sam gave him a lopsided grin and focused his attention on Mercedes.

"Yea...I'm Sam Evans," he laughed, "I...uh saw you dancing to the music and...you caught my eye," he shoved his hand in his pockets and blushed.

"Um Kurt let's wait over here," Tina pulled the star stricken Kurt to the other side of the gate.

"Ah...well that's nice. Well nice meeting you." Mercedes turned to go back to her friends.

"Wait...I want to know you...there's something about you that I couldn't stop watching you." Mercedes turned back around.

"Listen here, I am not a groupie, nor will I have sex with you." She glared up at the taller man who in turn looked taken aback.

"Whoa whoa, that's not why I'm here...I've never ever done this before," Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I'm serious ask anybody who knows me." she stared into his beautiful green eyes and could tell that he was being honest.

"Why me?" she placed her hand on her hip, "There were plenty scantily clad women around here."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Yea I know...but I could only see you..." he stared intensely at her. "Can you call me?" she raised her eyebrow, "I want to give you my number, I want to give you the choice to call."

Mercedes sighed and pulled out her phone. "Alright." He smiled and told her the numbers. She put her phone back in her pocket and stared at the man suspiciously.

"Yo Sam, we gotta go!" the pop locking member, Mike, she believed was his name yelled from a few feet away. Sam looked back and then down at Mercedes.

"Please call me." he winked and ran back to his band member. Mercedes pulled out her phone stared at it in disbelief of what had just happened.

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Can you do something where Mercedes is mad at Sam and says she had sex with Shane? But like regrets it and tells him she was lying.**

Quinn draped herself across Mercedes' bed and skimmed through a fashion magazine. "I don't know Cedes...maybe he just forgot." She shrugged. She was tired of hearing Mercedes rant about how Sam hadn't asked her to prom yet.

"No he didn't forget...he just expects us to go." She shook her head, "Just because we're official doesn't mean I don't want to be courted or be asked in a romantic way," she sat down next to her friend, "Like am I wrong for wanting that?" Quinn sat up and hugged her friend's back. She placed her chin on her shoulder.

"No," she said slowly, "And if you weren't with Sam...you know I'd ask you in the most romantic way possible," she said quietly. Mercedes tensed up. She really didn't want to tread these waters again. She knew that Quinn had a crush on her but she was her best friend and Mercedes wasn't interested in her that way. Like sure, she would go lesbian for Beyonce or even Ashanti, because come on, the girl looked like she was a freak in the bed. Mercedes sighed.

"I know...I... Quinn I love you—" Quinn moved back from Mercedes.

"Yea I know...just not in that way." She bit her lip. Mercedes didn't want to turn around and look at her best friend's crestfallen face. Quinn was convinced that Mercedes had fallen for the wrong blonde. "Anyways...back to you and trouty mouth." Quinn laid down on the bed and stared at her friends back. "Cedes...look at me." Mercedes slowly turned around and Quinn smiled. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that." Mercedes slowly nodded. "How about you put a fire under Sam's bum."

Mercedes stared at her in confusion, "How? Like what do you mean?"

Quinn grinned, "make him jealous, make him realise that he can't take you for granted." Mercedes nodded and smiled.

"That's genius! But how should I do it?" she looked at her brilliant friend.

"Tell him you slept with Shane." Mercedes stood up and shook her head.

"No way, I never slept with Shane." She paced around her room, "That would hurt him, not make him jealous."

"Well it would get him moving and if he thought that someone else had been with you romantically, the inner man in him will come out and have to prove that he was a better lover." Mercedes bit her lip.

"I don't know Quinn," she said slowly, "That sounds like a bad idea..."

Quinn sat up and quickly got out of the bed. "Fine whatever, be taken for granted then," she pulled on her coat and Mercedes grabbed her arms and turned her to look at her. "Mercedes you are so sexy and beautiful and you deserve someone who will always make you feel that way. Right now Sam's not showing you that."

Mercedes sighed, "Alright...I'll think about it." Quinn smiled and grabbed her purse. Mercedes walked her to the front door and Quinn reached over and gave her a tight hug.

"Seeya." She turned and walked down the sidewalk. Mercedes closed the door and thought about her friend's advice.

Sam came over the next day and sat on her bed. Mercedes was between his legs and rested her head on his chest. "So..." she said.

"Ya?" he gently rubbed her back.

"What are we doing Friday?" She asked with her face turned to the wall. She could hear his heartbeat and it was putting her to sleep.

Sam laughed. "Well prom duh." Mercedes grimaced and rolled her eyes.

"But you never asked me." she tried to hold the anger in her voice.

"We're dating." He said matter of factly, "Why do I need to ask you?" Mercedes sat up and stared at him in disbelief.

"Did it ever occur to that I wanted to be asked?" She got off the bed and stared at the surprised Sam, "Like fuck? Do you just expect us to have sex at the end of the night? Like would you not want to woo me?" Sam Sat up and stared angrily at her.

"Where the hell is this all coming from?" he stood up and faced her, "We usually mutually just decide to have sex, I didn't realise we had to ask each other for everything now." He folded his arms over his chest and stared at his girlfriend with disapproval.

"Well Shane used to ask." Mercedes stared at the quick progression of Sam's facial expressions. It went from anger to hurt and then back to anger.

"Excuse me?" he glared at her. "You fucking slept with Shane?" Mercedes shrunk back from the anger in his voice.

"Um..." was all she managed to squeak out.

"I can't fucking believe you." He stormed out of the bedroom and ran down the stairs. Mercedes ran after him.

"SAM WAIT I LIED." She yelled after him as he tried to put on his shoes. He turned around and glared at her.

"Who the hell are you? I honestly don't even know what to believe anymore." Mercedes grabbed his arm.

"I'm serious I just wanted to get a reaction out of you..." He looked like he had been slapped.

He glared at her, "Don't worry about Friday, I don't want to be anywhere near you." He opened the door.

"Sam I'm sorry! I just wanted to-"

"Wanted to what! huh Mercedes? Hurt me?..." he wiped his angry tears from his eyes, "Well good job...you got what you wanted." He shook her hand off of his arm and stormed out of her house and left a crestfallen Mercedes standing at the door.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the empty space in front of her.

**dreac3****asked you:**

**I have a prompt :) could you do a fluffy one with Sam singing Crazy For You by Adele to Mercy. Or they could be dancing to it or whatever you choose. That song gives me Samcedes feels.**

Mercedes sat at her table and picked at her corsage. Sam walked up to her and raised his eyebrow.

"Mercy?" She looked up at him and smiled, "Why didn't you go dance with Tina while I was gone?" he grinned and shook his head at his girlfriend. "It hurt my heart to see you sitting by yourself last year and it hurts my heart to see you doing it again." Mercedes laughed and then shrugged.

"Sam...you just went to the bathroom," she grinned back, "I am capable of waiting two seconds for my amazing boyfriend to come back and sweep me off my feet." He put his hand out for her and she happily grabbed it. "Funky chicken tonight...or the slide...wait wait...the lawnmower?" Sam got more and more excited with her dance suggestions. He couldn't even choose just one, he needed to do all of them.

"Can we throw in the sprinkler," he playfully pulled her to him and she placed her hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her back. Mercedes looked like she was thinking.

"I don't know...that might be doing too much..." Sam pouted, "But the shopping cart seems acceptable." Sam lightly chuckled and smiled down at his princess. Mercedes went on her tip toes to lightly kiss him on the lips.

"Hey! There will be no fornicating here Moesha and fish head." Sue Sylvester gave the two a dirty look and walked away.

"I swear...if she wasn't pregnant...I'd bite her knee cap." Mercedes glared at the blonde woman's retreating back. Sam let out a loud laugh.

"Her knee cap?" he shook his head, "Come here crazy girl." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you and your crazy ways." She pulled back and looked up at him.

"I love you too fish head," he bent down and lightly pecked her lips.

"I'm crazy for you," he whispered into her ear and Mercedes smiled into his shoulder. He began humming something by her ear and it tickled her.

"Sam...what are you humming?" she smiled as he slowly swayed with her to their own rhythm. They probably looked weird swaying at an upbeat song, but they could only hear and see each other.

"Our future wedding song." He said with a light chuckle. Mercedes blushed and he kissed her ear. "Want me to sing it for you?" She nodded as she rested her head on his chest. She had her arms wrapped around his waist and he had his hands on her back. He rubbed it in small circles. He started to quietly but emotionally sing by her head.

Found myself today  
Singing out loud your name,  
You said I'm crazy,  
If I am I'm crazy for you.

Sometimes sitting in the dark  
Wishing you were here  
Turns me crazy,  
But it's you who makes me lose my head.

And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible  
You drift into my head  
And turn me into a crumbling fool.

Tell me to run and I'll race,  
If you want me to stop I'll freeze,  
And if you want me gone, I'll leave,  
Just hold me closer, baby,  
And make me crazy for you.  
Crazy for you.

Lately with this state I'm in  
I can't help myself but spin.  
I wish you'd come over,  
Send me spinning closer to you.

My oh my, how my blood boils,  
It's sweet taste for you,  
Strips me down bare  
And gets me into my favourite mood.

I keep on trying, fighting these feelings away,  
But the more I do,  
The crazier I turn into.

Pacing floors and opening doors,  
Hoping you'll walk through  
And save me boy,  
Because I'm too crazy for you.  
Crazy for you

He finished singing and Mercedes looked up at him with teary eyes. His eyes had begun to water as well. "I am so crazy for you Mercedes Jones...always have been, always will be." He whispered to her as the tears fell down his face. She gently wiped them and he smiled at her.

"I love you Sam Evans." She whispered back.

He bent down and kissed her more firmly. They didn't care if they got in trouble. They felt blessed that they had finally found their happy ending together.


	5. Short fics for Samcedes week

**Samcedes Week-First encounters**

Very early Monday morning, Mercedes Tamara Jones silently sat in the far corner of her school library hunched over a biology textbook diligently studying for the exam she would have in fifth period. She stuck a pen between her teeth as she flipped through the noisy pages, occasionally going back and forth to remind herself of a scientific term that had already slipped her mind. With a long drawn out sigh, she bit the end of the pen and closed her eyes as she watched the words flit across her mind, trying to draw the connections between the text and visuals that were bouncing around in her head. A loud cough to the right of her broke her out of her thoughts and forced her to open her eyes. The sound had startled her because she had thought that she was alone that entire time, well except for the librarian who was quietly reading at her own desk. Mercedes adjusted her tartan kilt and silently stood up to find the source of the sound. She moved softly over the carpeted floor and peered around a tall book stack to lay her warm brown eyes on a blonde teenager who looked to be around her age. The top of his head was facing her as he laid down on the ground, backpack stuffed under his head to give him support as he flipped through a comic book that he was holding above his head. When she looked at him more closely, she smiled as she realised that the teenager was their school's football team co-captain Sam Evans. They had never spoken because Mercedes focused on her academics and Sam...Sam mostly focused on everything but his academics. There had been rumours that past year that he had Dyslexia, but Mercedes tended to ignore what she heard around the school unless she was given concrete facts. She gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes before she attempted to sneak away but her elbow knocked a book down from one of the stacks and alerted the blonde of her presence. He turned on to his stomach and stared at her as a blush crept across her cheeks. She opened her mouth to apologise when a blonde girl came around the corner and looked at the two in annoyance.

"Sam we have to go. I need to talk to coach Sylvester before she tries to dangle Brittany over a shark tank for competitions this year." The blonde female placed her hand on her hip and stared at the boy who scrambled to get up from his position on the floor. He moved towards Mercedes, picked up the book she had dropped, and handed it to her with a smile. His plump pink lips parted to say something when the blonde female interjected again. "Sam!" Mercedes watched as he rolled his green eyes and an apologetic look etched itself on his face as he turned around and walked back to the other woman. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him away leaving Mercedes standing there feeling a bit disgruntled. With a shrug, she moved back to her table and placed the book she had dropped before, down in front of her. _The Time Travelers Wife? _Tapping her finger against her chin, she picked up the book and began to read.

Oddly enough, Mercedes continued to see the energetic blonde man almost everywhere she went. They would always pass by each other in the stairwells, giving each other small smiles, or they would open doors for each other, but were continuously interrupted whenever they tried to speak. So one day Mercedes waited by the lockers during her lunch period with hopes that she would finally be able to speak to the boy who continued to plague her thoughts. Her best friend Tina sat beside her on the ground in the hallway, pulling at the bottom of her own tartan kilt. "I don't get why we all have to wear these uniforms, they could have at least made them look GOOD." Tina grumbled and leaned her shoulder against Mercedes.

"Meh, private schools don't care what looks good. They just want to make sure they can find us in the halls. But with the amount of enrollment fees we dish out every year, I know they could afford to at least change the colours from green and grey to something like...purple and blue." She spoke to Tina but her eyes roamed the halls and mainly focused on the doors to see if the blonde would come through.

"What are you looking for?" Tina said quietly beside her. "Is something going down Cedes? Because you know you need to tell me. Is Matt doing something?!" Tina poked her friend's side to get her attention. With a yelp Mercedes turned her head and glared at Tina as she rubbed her throbbing side.

"Damn woman you have some boney ass fingers. And no my brother's not plotting anything...well that I know of anyways." Mercedes said as she slightly giggled at the thought of her prankster brother pulling off a huge prank for the year. Tina pouted as she stared at her hands.

"Hell they are boney. What's up with that?" Mercedes shook her head and looked up to see Sam alone by his locker. She cocked her head to the side for a moment as she admired his backside from afar. "Oh! That's who you're looking for. I don't know what you're checking out though the dude has no ass. I don't know how he's even keeping those pants up right now." Tina interjected loudly and received a slap on her arm from Mercedes. The shorter woman stood up and dusted off her uniform before she turned to look at Tina.

"How does my hair look?" She said under her breath so that her voice wouldn't carry across the hall.

Tina smirked. "Well some people might say black, but I can see hints of a nice brownish colour intertwined within the strands of your hair." Mercedes kissed her teeth and gave her friend side eye before she moved down the hall towards Sam who was fixing his hair. She stood beside him and realised that she really had no idea what she was even going to say. He turned to look at her with a surprised expression, his eyes twinkling with mischief. She studied his face and realised that he was looking very tired, stressed even and a part of her wondered what was wrong. Pushing the thought from her mind so that she wouldn't come off as intrusive, she quickly started to think of what to say. _Should I tell him he has big lips? No that's stupid, maybe I can compliment his clothes...fool everyone wears the same damn thing, he has shiny hair. Sure comment on his hair and sound like you have an IQ of two...COMIC BOOKS, MENTION COMIC BOOKS!_

She took a deep breath and was going to say something about X-men, when Finn Hudson the other co-captain, ran up behind Sam, clapped him on his shoulder, and closed the blonde's locker. "Hey sorry to interrupt, but we have an urgent team meeting right now in the gym. Coach Beiste is pissed. Someone's been selling jock straps as masks to blind people again." Sam sighed and looked at Mercedes. He opened his mouth to probably apologise. "THERE'S NO TIME MAN!" Finn screeched and pulled Sam's arm roughly, dragging him down the hallway towards the gyms. Mercedes stared after them until they were out of sight and then leaned against the lockers feeling defeated.

"That was the most severe cock block slash clam jam I have ever witnessed in my life." Tina said as she stood beside Mercedes and handed her the backpack she had been holding. "Did he even get to say something?"

Mercedes closed her eyes and shook her head no. "Whatever, I guess we'll talk when it really counts. Or he can come to my funeral ninety years from now and speak to me then!" Tina laughed and wrapped her arm around Mercedes' shoulders.

"Because I love you, I'll find some way to make that happen." Mercedes rolled her eyes and laughed at her own absurdity before the two made their way to the cafeteria.

Days, blended into weeks, and weeks turned into months of Mercedes never seeing the blonde teenager again after their failed locker talk. She would ask people if they had seen him, but some assumed he must have dropped out or started to do drugs. When she spoke to Finn, he simply stated that Sam had just stopped coming to school without a word to anyone, in fact the whole team was pretty much pissed off at him. Mercedes had nodded and pretended to be empathetic, but she was only concerned about the boy who had just disappeared. With a heavy heart she packed up her school bag and headed over to the soup kitchen run by her church. She volunteered there every Wednesday but lately she had been swamped with school work.

After changing her clothes, she stepped out to help her fellow church members and dished out some food to those who came up to the counter. A few hours into her volunteering, her favourite friend came up to her with his bowl. He was a homeless man that she loved speaking to whenever she got the chance.

"Well Cedes, I see you done neglected us these last few weeks! We missed ya here." The older man laughed as she poured vegetable soup into his bowl.

"I know Frank, I'm sorry. I'll be here more often I promise. How are you and that cough?" She smiled widely at him. She had missed speaking to him too.

"Eh, it is what it is. Can you take a break and sit down with an old man for a bit?"

"Of course I can." She untied her apron and told her friend that she was about to take a quick break and came out from behind the counter. The two sat down and had a quiet conversation about what was happening in their lives. Frank said he was staying in a shelter down the road and was hoping to get out of there soon because it depressed him, so Mercedes wrote down a list of other shelters that she thought he would actually want to stay in.

"Well Ms. Jones. I'm glad that I got to see ya, make sure you come round more often. We need faces like yours sometimes to lighten the mood." He gave her a quick side hug and then walked out of the kitchen before it got too dark outside. She sent up a silent prayer and asked God to watch over him. As she cleaned up their table, a loud cough to her right caused her to look over. Her eyes widened as she stared at Sam Evans who had a bowl of soup in front of him and watched as he sat there staring intently across the room. Mercedes placed her hand on her chest and her mouth opened in surprise. He had lost weight and looked more stressed out than ever. A part of her wanted to run up to him and see where he had been, but another part of her wasn't sure if he would even want to speak to her.

She moved hesitantly towards him and was about to say his name, when two young blonde children walked up to him and sat beside him with their own soups. They both looked like younger versions of him with the same blonde hair. She paused and decided not to intrude on a private moment between family members. Mercedes turned around and was about to head back to the kitchen when she heard it.

"Mercedes?" Her name hung in the air and she looked back to see Sam staring at her. "I knew it was you." He smiled warmly at her with the same twinkle in his eyes.

"Hi Sam." She said quietly as his brother and sister looked at her with questions in their eyes.

"I...do you want to join us?" He looked at the seat across from him and then towards her. Mercedes smiled and sat down. She reached out and shook the hands of his brother and sister, who were named Stevie and Stacie.

Shyly she smiled at Sam and nervously fixed her hair. "I didn't know that you knew my name."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "I've known your name since the first time I saw you and I asked everyone I knew, if they knew you." He scratched his head. "I always wanted to say something to you, but didn't know how..." Mercedes blushed and looked down. She heard him sigh and looked up. "I'm really happy to finally meet you."

She smiled and stared into his eyes. "I'm really happy to finally meet you too Sam."

* * *

**Samcedes Week-Superheroes**

Sam Christopher Evans paced back and forth in his warm living room with a glass of cold whiskey held firmly in his right hand. His fingers dragged through his long blonde hair as he placed the glass down on to the mantle of his fireplace, his cool green eyes firmly closing as he thought about his day at work. A very close co-worker of his had been hit by a car while crossing the street during their lunch break. Mike Chang had asked him if he had wanted to go with him to get some lunch, but Sam had been swamped with his desk work so he had opted out to stay in. Had he just said yes and gone with him, Mike wouldn't be hospitalised and in a coma that night. With a long ragged sigh, the blonde man shook his head and walked towards his apartment door. He needed a break from his thoughts and a long jog would be the distraction that could help him get through the night. He grabbed his keys from the hook below the hallway mirror and stepped out into the quiet hallway. Once he was outside in the cold night air, he began to run, very very fast. There was something extremely rare and 'special' about Sam that not a lot of people knew about and that 'special' quality would have been the thing that would have protected Mike that day. Sam was born with an abnormal strength and a great ability for speed. He could jump rooftop to rooftop and land lightly on his feet like a cat. His hearing was impeccable and it often annoyed him when he was around the gossiping staff members at his workplace, considering that he had no interest in knowing about who was on their monthly flow, or who was having an affair with whom.

The cold wind, from the speed of his run, burned his eyes and he cursed himself for forgetting his goggles in his haste. He slowed down to get a better look at his surroundings and his ears twitched as they picked up male voices in the distance. At first he didn't really think anything of the noises as he looked around the heavily wooded area until he heard a female's voice ring in his ears.

"Listen guys...you really don't want to do this. Now I'm going to give you to the count of five to take your hooded asses to another area and leave me the hell alone. I don't have anything for you. Hell I'm probably more broke than you are." The firm female voice said calmly. Sam ran towards the voice and hid behind a tree. He peered around it to see a short black woman, with her hair tied up in a bun, holding her purse very tightly against her side. There were four men surrounding her with hungry looks in their eyes.

"We don't _want_ your money. We want something else." One of the men said darkly and the words sent a cold chill up Sam's spine.

"Well that something else you want, you can't and won't have, trust me." The woman spoke again, this time sounding more agitated. "I'm giving you a chance to walk away and I'd take it if I were you."

"I'm tired of this bullshit." Another man spoke from behind her and moved quickly towards her. Sam took that opportunity to run out of his hiding place and punched the man directly in his nose. He could hear the crunch of bone as blood sprayed his fist. The hooded man clutched his face and pulled out a gun aiming it towards the blonde. Sam moved quickly again as the bullet rang out and whizzed past his head. He kicked the gun out of the man's hand and kicked him hard in the knee. The sound of the joints cracking assured him that he had bent the man's leg back. Through his adrenaline the hooded man ignored the pain and punched Sam hard against the side of his head. He fell to the side and sustained a hard kick to his chest. The blonde reached up and squeezed the broken leg hard causing the other man to scream out in pain and crumple to the ground. Sam flipped over the man and wrapped his arms around his neck until he passed out from the lack of oxygen. Breathing heavily he jumped up and braced himself for the other three men. When he looked around, he saw them on the ground piled on top of each other unconscious. He watched the woman, who he had 'saved', pick up her purse from the ground and sling it over her shoulder. Her eyes roamed over to the man that he had fought and she slowly nodded before she looked up.

"At first I didn't want to embarrass you, so I was going to leave the rest for you to beat up. But you were taking a _really_ long time with that one so I had to take care of those other three morons." She smiled widely and Sam couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was now that he was closer to her. "But thanks for coming to help me. And don't feel too bad, you did a really good job." His mouth dropped open as he stared at her.

"How...how did you...?" He started to say and she put her hand up.

"We all have secrets right?" Sam slowly nodded. "Well this is mine." She moved towards him and placed her hand on his chest which was aching. Sam yelled in pain as she healed the bruised bones, when she removed her hand the pain was gone. Her deep brown eyes locked on to his and without blinking she spoke, "I have to call the police and get these men picked up. I think you should head home now."

Sam nodded as if he were in a trance, "I should head home now." He turned around quickly and ran home at full speed without looking back, even though a part of him desperately wanted to. Once he had finally reached home, he collapsed heavily on his floor and took a deep breath. He moved his sweaty bangs aside and looked towards the window with a look of confusion. "What the hell just happened?..."

* * *

**Samcedes Week- University/College**

Mercedes Tamara Jones dropped the last heavy brown box to the floor with a loud sigh before she reached up and stretched out her body. A firm hand squeezed her shoulder and she turned around to look into the face of her smiling father. He had driven her all five hours to her new university without a single complaint and she couldn't be more grateful to him. His six foot two height towered over her short frame before he made his way over to the couch that was planted in the middle of the room. People often joked around and teased her for being as short as she was with a father like hers and she always laughed it off with them with a shrug. Telling them at those kinds of moments that she was adopted would only make them uncomfortable, so she simply rolled her eyes and told them to shut it. When she was four years old, Mr. and Mrs. Jones adopted her and her older sister after they had been abandoned by their birth mother when Mercedes was only two. The Jones had been the best God send that she had ever had and every day she counted her blessings, even though her adopted mother had passed away a decade ago. Mercedes plopped down beside her dad and he wrapped a large arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, so you're all moved in. My backs acting up. And I need to hit the road before traffic becomes a devil with a toothache." He smiled and she leaned her head against his shoulder feeling saddened that he was about to leave so soon.

"Can't you stay for like...a week or something? Or at least leave me the car?" She joked and let out a small laugh. Her father laughed along with her and then shook his head.

"Nope, you're on your own now munchkin. You got this. And if push comes to shove...call your sister. I ain't driving this far again." He laughed. "I'm kidding, but I'll buy you a plane ticket home for Christmas." He gave her a firm side hug from their position on the couch and then stood up.

"_Thanks dad."_ She said sarcastically with a grin before she stood up beside him in the small living room.

"Now you know the rules, no drinking, no suspicious drugs, just because it's green don't mean a thing, and no..." He looked around the empty apartment to make sure that her roommate wasn't hiding somewhere. "No sexual activity. I might be five hours away...but I know all that happens." He tapped the side of his nose and broke out into a wide smile. To some that might have sounded like an idle threat, but Mercedes knew that her father, who was a policeman, had connections everywhere. The amount of boyfriends who had suddenly realised that she was too good for them and ended up running for their lives during high school had placed a great strain on her relationship with her dad. But after half of them had ended up with two to three kids or in jail or both, she realised that her dad had helped her dodge many large bullets.

"Oh my god dad, you said you were leaving right? We can't have you stuck in traffic and all." She smiled back at him and he pat the top of her head. A gesture he had always done, but it had always annoyed her when he did it in front of her friends growing up.

"Uh huh, trying to kick your old man out so you can start the boozing eh?" He laughed and bent down to give her a hug before he moved towards the open door. "Be safe okay...and make use of that m-a-c-e in your purse." He pointed to the bag that was slumped against the side of the couch.

Mercedes grabbed her purse and looked inside of it with a shocked expression. "Dad! You're going to get me arrested!" She shook her head and gingerly pulled it out to hand to him. He took it from her and then chucked it back into her purse. "Dad I can't use this."

"Well don't use it like perfume Mercedes." He chuckled and stepped into the hallway. "Call me whenever for whatever and I'll be here as fast as I can alright?" Mercedes bit her bottom lip which was beginning to tremble before she gave him one last hug.

"Thanks dad." He squeezed her shoulder one last time before he headed out to go to his car. She slowly closed her door and leaned her head against it hoping that she would be okay away from her family. Mercedes took a deep breath, picked up the box that she had dropped on the ground, and walked into her bedroom. Her eyes roamed over to her bed and widened drastically. She slowly put the box down, walked over to her bed, and picked up the silver handcuffs with a note attached to the cuff.

"The hell?..." She narrowed her eyes as she read the note.

_Hey roomie, welcome to the house of ladies in the streets, but freaks in the beds. -Santana L_

Mercedes looked around her room in fear, terrified that this Santana character was about to pop out of her closet looking like Rihanna with whips and chains or something. After she checked her room, including underneath her bed and behind her desk, she locked her door and finally unpacked the box she had brought in.

The next day Mercedes jolted out of her sleep and saw that her alarm hadn't gone off. Cursing angrily under her breath, she ran to the bathroom and hopped into the shower to get herself freshened up before she would need to head out. She hadn't woken up that late, but it was late enough that she wouldn't be able to eat breakfast like she regularly did before school. As she rubbed soap into her washcloth, she paused as she heard the bathroom door creak open. Her eyes darted towards the duck curtain that shielded her nakedness and listened as the sink was turned on and someone began to brush their teeth. She peeked around the plastic material and watched a Spanish looking girl, with black hair piled high on top of her head in a messy bun, slowly brush her teeth. She cleared her throat and stared pointedly at the woman. "Um...I'm taking a shower."

The girl looked at her and then at the curtain before nodding. "Yea, don't worry, you're not bothering me." She turned her head again to look back at the mirror as if nothing had happened. Mercedes jaw dropped before she quickly disappeared behind the curtain in shock. She slowly rinsed off her body and waited for the door to close before she sprung out of the shower and locked it. Once she was dressed and had applied some lip gloss to her lips, she ran out of her apartment and caught the transit to school. Unfortunately she got lost on her way to class and ended up in the wrong building. Grumbling and running past people, she finally made it to the right auditorium that was filled with noise and people who were chatting away with one another. Her eyes scanned the room as she pushed her bangs out of her face and spotted a chair beside an attractive blonde man who was passing a note between himself and a guy with a Mohawk. She hopped up the steps just in time before their professor entered the room and asked the class to settle down.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" She asked the blonde man who was now staring ahead. He didn't even look her way as she spoke and she narrowed her eyes before sitting down beside him. "Or you could be rude and ignore me, that's cool too." She mumbled to herself as she pulled her notebook and pencil out of her bag. The teacher went on to introduce himself to the class and said that his name was Professor Bates, not Master Bates, but Professor Bates. The class erupted into laughter and the guy with the Mohawk slipped a piece of paper to the blonde guy who looked down at it and silently laughed. She decided to give him a second chance and whispered beside to him. "He seems like he's going to be a really funny professor." She smiled but the blonde man ignored her again and continued to look forward. She rolled her eyes and slumped back in her seat feeling rejected. After a few moments the professor told the class to turn to someone they didn't know and introduce themselves. "Damnnit..." She muttered as she looked to her left and only saw stairs, she was going to have to talk to the asshole beside her. Mercedes watched the guy with the Mohawk push the paper towards the blonde man again and he looked down to read it. She waved her hand in front of his face in annoyance that he had blatantly ignored her more than once. He looked at her in surprise, smiled widely, and waved back at her. "Hi, I'm Mercedes." He stared at her mouth and nodded before he began to sign to her with his hands. Her eyes widened and she wasn't sure what to say. He silently laughed as he noticed her confusion, took her pen, and wrote on a page in her notebook.

**_I'm Sam, nice to meet you Mercedes._**

She looked up and smiled widely at him before blushing. "I'm sorry, I feel like an idiot... I thought you were ignoring me." He stared at her lips again and then wrote on the same page.

**_I could never ignore someone as beautiful as you, even if I wanted to_**_._ He looked at her with his green eyes and gave her a lopsided grin. She could feel her face growing ridiculously hot and hoped that he didn't notice.

"Is that guy with the Mohawk your friend?" Sam rolled his eyes and then nodded with a smile.

**_I've known him since high school, people call him Puck. He's taking notes for me...but as you can see..._**Sam pointed to his friend who Mercedes could tell was obviously hitting on the girl sitting beside him. **_He's not really good at the job he's been assigned. So if I flunk out of this class...you know why lol_**He nudged his friend and signed quickly to him, Puck laughed and mouthed out the words sorry bro but she's really hot. Sam shook his head and looked back at Mercedes.

"I can write notes out for you if you want? They might not be the greatest, but they're better than nonexistent ones." She laughed. Sam smiled before putting his hand to his lips and then quickly moved his hand forward and a bit down. She could only assume that he meant thank you, "You're welcome." He smiled widely and wrote on the paper.

**_You learn quickly! You and I will be signing away like champs soon. No more killing trees for notebook paper._** Mercedes laughed out loud and nodded eagerly. She would love for him to teach her how to sign. After a few moments the professor called the class' attention back to the front, but Sam and Mercedes continued their wordless conversation as she spoke to him by moving her lips to soundless words and he excitedly replied back to her by writing on her notebook paper. Aside from her roommate being quite odd, she had a feeling that she was truly going to enjoy this whole university thing now that she had finally met someone awesome like Sam.

A/N: the ending sucked but I had no idea how to end it lol mah bad.


End file.
